La otra cara
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Serena había dicho que la traicion se pagaría, puede que nadie la creyera capaz de cumplir su amenaza, pero ella lo haria, aun cuando 2 de las afectadas fueran aquellas 2 chicas que queria tanto. Review
1. Conspiracion

Este es mi nuevo proyecto, será más largo que dices que te olvidare y contiene muchas más intrigas, sobre todo contiene más misterio y Drama, Incluso intentare poner un poco de terror, espero que quede algo decente, espero que este primer capitulo les guste, espero sus comentarios, criticas y sugerencias.

**La otra cara**

**I**

**"Conspiración"**

Por: Jenny Anderson

-"...Inquieta"-

Esa era la palabras que había estado buscando, así era como se sentía, como si esperara que sucediera algo pero ¿que, no lo sabia, observo las pupilas claras del hombre sentado frente a ella y decidió contestar.

-"Estoy bien Adrew, solo un poco nerviosa por los finales"- murmuro ella sonriendo escondiendo tras aquella sonrisa la verdad, mientras bebía lentamente la malteada de chocolate, por que había algo en aquel clima extraño que la rodeaba que no encajaba, sin embargo no quería preocuparlo, no quería preocupara a nadie.

-"¿Segura, Serena desde hace días te noto extraña"- dijo el tomando una de las manos de la chica, para transmitirle confianza, no le gustaba ver a aquella rubia siempre tan llena de energía de aquella manera apagada

-"Si Andrew, los finales me afectan y también esta claro el que no he visto a Darién en los últimos días"-

-"Esta muy ocupado en su puesto en el hospital?"-

-"Si, ya sabes no esperaba que lo contrataran tan pronto y con tan poca experiencia, después de todo apenas y esta terminando su especialidad"-

-"Supongo que es duro para ti"- dijo el chico

-"Si, bueno pero tengo que acostumbrarme, a que Darién no podrá estar conmigo siempre que yo quiera después de todo, su carrera en muy complicada"-

-"No es todo verdad"- dijo Andrew, por que había algo en las pupilas celeste que le hacían saber que eso no era lo único que tenia hacia a la rubia, había algo más, algo más fuerte, más profundo.

Serena lo observo, no sabia como explicarse, ni ella misma sabia que era lo que le pasaba, simplemente se levantaba con aquel peso instalado en su estomago y se acostaba con aquella incertidumbre tatuada en su piel, tenia miedo, mucho miedo, pero no sabia de que, y eso era lo que más la atemorizaba.

-"Es todo Andrew"- contesto ella con un tono falso de paz

-"Si tu lo dices¿Cuando ira a pedir tu mano?"- pregunto el rubio, la sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro de la rubia, fue la primera sonrisa sincera desde que había llegado al local

-" A finales del próximo mes"- contesto ella contenta, sin poder ocultar la alegría que la inundaba solo de pensar en ser por fin la esposa de Darién

**X-X-X**

-"Serena no sabe nada?"- Pregunto Haruka mirando fijamente al príncipe de la tierra, quien movió la cabeza en señal negativa

-"No quiero preocuparla"- dijo el pelinegro

-"Haces bien"- La voz de Michiru estaba llena de comprensión y también de miedo

-"Creen que podremos vencerlos sin Serena?"- Pregunto Reí

-"No podemos arriesgar la vida de la princesa"- Dijo Hotaru mirando a las Sailor reunidas en el templo, se sentía como una traidora por no haber incluido a su princesa pero era mejor así, esa no era una pelea que tuviera que ver con la princesa y mientras más lejos del peligro mejor.

-"La has visto?"- Pregunto Amy a Darién, mirándolo fijamente, el bajo la vista, no, no la había visto, no se atrevía a verse reflejado en las pupilas celestes de su novia, por que si lo miraba sabia que ella sabría que algo andaba mal, y el no quería preocuparla, no quería mortificarla, el podía protegerla y se lo demostraría, pero por el momento no podía verla.

-"No"- contesto después de un momento de silencio -"Ustedes?"- Pregunto a las Inner, ella intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, Darién supo entonces que ellas tampoco podían verla, sin sentir que la estaban traicionado.

-"Ustedes tampoco pueden verla verdad?"- Pregunto Michiru, quien compartía el mismo sentimiento de traición que sus compañeras

Reí movió la cabeza negativamente, deseaba tanto ver a su amiga, pero no quería que viera la verdad, si no todo lo que estaban haciendo no tendría sentido, Setsuna les había dicho que no necesitarían a la princesa para terminar con aquella nueva amenaza y quería creerle, además mientras más lejos estuviera serena de ellos, más segura estaría.

-"Y que hay del ultimo ataque?"- Pregunto Haruka a Amy

-"Llegamos demasiado tarde, la mayoría de personas no le dio mucha importancia, en normal en esta época del año algunos movimientos sísmicos"- explico la peliazul

-"Así que aun estamos como al principio"- dijo Mina

-"No, por que al menos ya sabemos el nombre del enemigo"- dijo Hotaru

-"Y nuestras sospechas son ciertas"- dijo Haruka mirando a todas de manera dura, lo que denotaba lo delicado de la situación

-"Entonces no será una batalla fácil"- Dijo Mina

-"Ninguna pelea es fácil"- dijo Lita

-"Entiendo si no quieren..., si lo consideran muy arriesgado"-

-"Darién, eres los más importante que tiene cabeza de bombón, si algo te pasara ella se moriría, nosotros no podemos permitir eso, te ayudaremos"- dijo Haruka

-"Por la felicidad de nuestra princesa"- concluyo Hotaru

-"Entonces cual es el plan?"- Pregunto Darién sonriendo

-"Por el momento esperar a que el enemigo de la cara, mientras no lo haga,. no podemos hacer nada"- Amy parecía afligida

-"Y mantenerlo lo más lejos posible de cabeza de bombón"-

**X-X-X**

-"La tierra?"- Pregunto Fighter demasiado impresionado como para decir más

-"Así es"- dijo su princesa con voz baja y al mismo tiempo fuerte

-"Entonces, la situación es grave?"- pregunto Healer sin terminar de entender por que se sentía tan inquieto por aquel planeta

-"La cantidad energía que se esta reuniendo ahí es sorprendente, me temo que la princesa de la luna no pueda sola"-

-"Y nosotros como podremos ayudarla?"- Pregunto Maker, quien no sabia en que podían ellos tres ayudar a la princesa de la Luna, con todo aquel poder que poseía

-"Lo que puedan, estamos en deuda con ella"- contesto la princesa -"Y será mejor que salgan inmediatamente, el tiempo perdido puede ser trágico"-

Los tres salieron de la habitación, demasiado angustiados, tenían miedo, pero desde luego pensaban ayudar a aquella rubia que los había ayudado a ellos, aquella rubia que habían terminado estimando, aun que cada uno tenía un motivo diferente para querer ir a la tierra y defenderla, talvez como jamas defenderían su propio planeta, solo que aun no se habían dado cuenta.

-"Esperemos no llegar tarde"- dijo Healer

-"No te preocupes las Sailor son fuertes y mientras se mantengan unidas serán invencibles"- dijo Maker

-"Y si no están unidas Maker?"- Pregunto Fighter, sin saber el por que de aquel pensamiento, si el conocía la unión que había entre las Sailor

-"No digas tonterías, ellas siempre se mantendrán juntas, esa es su mayor fortaleza"- dijo Healer, al parecer molesto con lo que Fighter había dicho, sin embargo, había algo extraño también instalado en su estomago, pero prefirió callar, si no lo hubiera hecho se hubiera enterado que era exactamente lo que sentían los otros dos.

**X-X-X**

Miraba el teléfono como si se tratara de la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, se encontraba sentada en pequeño sofá, con la pijama puesta, y el cabello suelo, la televisión estaba encendida en algún canal de noticias, pero ella no hacia caso realmente al aparato.

Simplemente se encontraba ahí, esperando que el teléfono sonara, por que la espera era terrible, pero el aparato simplemente no quería sonar, desvío la vista entonces al reloj que adornaba la pequeña sala y suspiro, las once, era ya tarde y Darién solía llamar a las nueve, ni un minuto más ni uno menos.

Empezó a sollozar levemente, no sabia por que Darién estaba enojada con ella, si no había hecho nada, pero con esa eran ya dos semanas desde que su novio no la llamaba y normalmente el solía llamar los miércoles, el día que el hospital le daba un día libre y que ella podía escucharlo hasta cerca de la media noche, por que tenia la mañana del jueves libre en la escuela.

Se alegraba de no estar con sus padres y si no su madre se preocuparía por ella, se alegraba en ese momento de estar en su propio departamento, uno que le quedaba más cerca de la universidad, se levanto sin mucho animo, mirando desanimada las pantuflas de conejo que cubrían sus pies.

-"Seguro que se canso de mi"- se dijo con un gemido lastimero -"A encontrado a alguien más inteligente y no sabe como terminar conmigo"- volvió a decir, a esas alturas el llanto ya era desesperado -"Así que simplemente a decidido no llamarme hasta que yo me resigne"- concluyo, dejándose caer en la mitad de la sala para poder dejar salir aquella angustia que la había estado quemando en las ultimas semanas, entre el abandono de Darién de sus amigas y aquel presentimiento que no la dejaba ni de día ni de noche.

Se calmo una hora más tarde, alegrándose entonces de que Luna estuviera con Amy y no hubiera presenciado aquel penoso espectáculo, se dirigió a su habitación, aun que ya sabia que no dormiría mucho, como le sucedía últimamente, no sabia por que pero estaba segura de que tenia pesadillas casi todas las noches, pesadillas que no podía recordar la día siguiente, sin embargo y pese a lo que pensaba se durmió solo tres minutos después de haber tocado la almohada, mientras la luz de la luna llena la golpeaba desde la ventana, dándole una tranquilidad que realmente necesitaba.

Se despertó más temprano de la habitual, aun que sin saber a ciencia cierta que era lo que la había despertado realmente, aun que no importaba, se metió al cuarto de baño, dispuesta a darse una buena ducha que la ayudara a despertar por completo y se preocupo al verse en el espejo, y ver que en su rostro quedaban marcas de su llanto nocturno, se puso una ligera capa de maquillaje y delineo sus ojos intentando que con eso, fuera menos evidente su hinchazón, cuando termino parecía que lo había logrado y realmente se veía bien, solo que ella no parecía darse cuenta, estaba deprimida, se cambio sin ser totalmente consciente que lo hacia, y 10 minutos después salía del departamento con la mochila al hombro, la mirada triste, y simplemente leche en el estomago.

Era jueves así que no tenia que preocuparse por llegar temprano a la escuela, simplemente camino por la calle con aire ausente sin ser consciente de las miradas masculinas que la seguían con curiosidad, y paso por los vitrales sin darse cuenta realmente de como se veía, Hermosa era la palabras correcta, tal vez lo único que no encajaba con su figura eran aquellos pompones que formaban su peinado, y que sin duda rompían con el aire sensual que había en ella.

-"Serena"- escucho que la llamaban y se detuvo para buscar al dueño de la voz

-"Alex"- sonrío al reconocer al moreno que se acercaba a ella, con el cabello negro completamente desarreglado y los ojos de un brillante verde aceituna, además de la sonrisa que curvaba sus labios, una sonrisa que habría derretido a cualquier chica en sus cinco sentidos, pero Serena Tsukino no era cualquier chica y sobre todo, el único hombre por el que ella se habría derretido era su novio.

-"Que hace una chica tan guapa como tú por aquí?"- Pregunto el chico en cuanto la alcanzo con aire seductor, el cual serena Ignoro olímpicamente

-"Pensaba desayunar"- dijo ella señalando el local a unos cuentos pasos

-"Le molesta que un caballero andante la acompañe señorita"- pregunto el chico galante haciendo una reverencia

-"No veo ningún caballero andante por aquí, pero me gustaría que me acompañaras"- dijo ella sonriendo con total inocencia, el otro simplemente el mostró una mirada molesta, y ambos entraron a la cafetería

-"Y como estas Serena?"- Pregunto el chico minutos después , abandonando por un momento su pose de Don Juan y mirándola seriamente

-"Lo mejor que se puede estar en mi situación"- dijo ella, untando mantequilla en su tostada

-"Y cual es tu situación?"- pregunto el chico curioso, antes de darle un sorbo a su café

-"Mi novio piensa dejarme"- declaro ella y se sorprendió de no haberse puesto a llorar ahí mismo.

**X-X-X**

Luna se quedo mirando la cafetería de mala manera, igual que Artemis que estaba a su lado, las personas que pasaban no reparaban realmente en su presencia, pero si lo hubieran hecho se habrían dado cuenta que no era la forma normal en que actuaría un gato.

Ambos observaban a la rubia entornando los ojos, había algo en su compañero que no le gustaba, ambos gatos, habían seguido a la rubia desde que había salido de su departamento, lo hacían todos los días, ya que eran ellos quienes la cuidaban mientras las Sailor estuvieran ocupadas con otros asuntos.

Habían visto a Alex con Serena al menos una docena de veces y mientras más lo observaban menos les gustaba, había algo en su cabello en sus ojos, ni Luna ni Artemis lograban discernir, simplemente sabían que había mal con aquel chico.

-"Crees que tendremos que decirle a Darién?"- Pregunto Artemis

-"No lo creo"- declaro Luna -"En todo caso le diré a Haruka"-

-"Crees que sea un enemigo?"- Pregunto Artemis entonces con miedo

-"Eso es lo que me inquieta, existe una energía extraña en el, pero no se si se trata de un enemigo"-

-"Tendremos que decirle cuanto antes a Haruka"-

-"Sin que Serena se entere de nada"-

-"No crees que le esta afectando la lejanía de las chicas"- dijo Artemis

-"Es necesario Artemis, en cuento todo esto acabe ella comprenderá"-

-"Y si no lo hace?"-

Luna lo miro como si se hubiera vuelto Loco sin embargo, Artemis se dio cuenta de que ella sentía el mismo miedo que el ante aquella posibilidad, ante la posibilidad que en su afán de cuidar del futuro lo estuvieran destruyendo.

**X-X-X**

Darién observo su móvil por tercera vez en lo que iba de la mañana y aun no había desayunado, deseaba llamar a Serena y como era jueves sabia que aun la encontraría en su departamento, aun era temprano para que la rubia se hubiera marchado.

Marco el numero, lo sabia de memoria, escucho los timbrazos, uno...dos...tres...cuatro

-"_En este momento no me encuentro, pero si dejas tu nombre y tu teléfono te llamare en cuanto regrese, si eres tu Darién recuerda que te amo"-_

Colgó sintiéndose engañado, y lanzo un suspiro, deseaba tanto escuchar la voz de Serena y no era lo mismo escuchar una grabación que escuchar a aquella afirmación de labios de su novia, lo amaba y el también la amaba, por eso estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba haciendo, ahora que ella no se podía transformar por que había perdido su broche en la pelea contra galaxia, y ahora tenia que ser el, quien la protegiera, no dejaría que nada le pasara, jamas.

Observo su móvil de nuevo, Serena Tenia móvil y el también se lo sabia de memoria, pero si la rubia estaba ocupada, si se encontraba terminando algún trabajo para la escuela, no quería molestarla, decidió que la llamaría en la noche, para disculparse por no haberla llamado antes, seguramente ella estaba igual que el, deseando escucharlo y verlo, pero sabia que ella comprendería en cuanto todo eso pasara.

**Notas de la autora**

Pues hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les guste, es una historia un poco rara, pero a mi me convenció la idea, aun que me parece que tendré problemas, para narrarlo, bueno pero como siempre ustedes tienen la ultima palabras, espero saber su opinión.

Sig. Capitulo **Insomnio**


	2. Insomnio

**La otra cara**

**II**

**"Insomnio"**

Por: Jenny Anderson

_La sangre escurría de las paredes, los cuerpos adornaban el suelo, los ojos abiertos y vacíos se fijaban en ella, giro la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando encontrar al causante de todo eso, su vestido estaba manchado de sangre, y en su mano derecha la empuñadura de la espada se movía, debido al temblor de su muñeca._

_Su garganta se había cerrado y no podía respirar bien, seguía caminando convencida de que el causante saldría en cualquier momento, que saltaría entre las sombras, para acabar también con su vida, la tiara que llevaba en la cabeza le pasaba como nunca antes, por una de las ventanas se filtraba la débil luz de la luna, esa era la única luz que había en aquella habitación._

_Dio unos cuantos pasos más, la puerta de madera del otro lado la invitaba a pasar, la abrió lentamente, mientras su corazón latía desbocado, y sus nervios estaban al limite, maldijo en voz baja, cuando la puerta dio un chirrido, como si le doliera abrirse y la figura de un hombre la saludo._

_-"Hermano"- murmuro con alivio, sin embargo la sonrisa en el rostro conocido se volvió fría, retorcida terrorífica, y de pronto un terrible dolor la invadió, un dolor en el vientre, que recorría todo su cuerpo e invadió su garganta, muriendo ahí, por que ella era incapaz de gritar, fijo su mirada en los ojos azules del hombre, le pareció ver en ellos, algo de su hermano -"Endymion"- murmuro levantando la mano derecha y posándola en la mejilla del chico_

_-"Por la tierra, por la luna, era necesario hermana"- murmuro el, pero las sombras la habían comenzando a envolver antes de que todo se volviera frío, antes de perder la conciencia para siempre escucho la voz de su hermano, lejana y amortiguada -"Renacerás, aquí en la tierra ellos lo harán contigo, tendrás una nueva vida, perdóname Hermana"-_

-"Maldición"- murmuro una vez que pudo tranquilizar su respiración, odiaba aquella maldita pesadilla, paso su mano por su frente para retirar el sudor, le costo tres intentos, por que todo su cuerpo temblaba con espasmos, se llevo la mano al vientre, aun le parecía sentir su sangre fluir y el dolor, el peor dolor que hubiera experimentado jamas -"Pero solo es una pesadilla"- se dijo para tranquilizarse

Observo el reloj, era tarde, se levanto, penso que sus piernas no la soportarían, pero lo hicieron, había dejado de temblar, entro al cuarto de baño y se metió a la regadera, el agua fría la despejo, y la pesadilla se fue junto con el agua por el desagüe, salió del cuarto de baño con una enorme sonrisa, mientras su cabellera azabache estaba envuelta en la toalla, sus ojos, de color medianoche brillaban.

Se cambio lentamente, aun tenia tiempo para un buen desayuno, y después se encaminaría a la escuela, con un poco de suerte se encontraría con Serena en el camino y entonces la rubia le contaría todo lo que le había dicho su novio la noche anterior, sonrío al recordar a la rubia y la manera como hablaba de su novio, su amiga lo amaba mucho.

Desvío su mirada a su mesa de noche, ahí se exhibía una foto de cinco personas, ella estaba en medio de cuatro joviales chicos, aun hablaba con ellos, eran sus mejores amigos en el mundo, Alex con aquellos increíbles ojos verdes, Itan con la sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro y su afición por los deportes, Satoru amante de todo lo dulce y Eriol, enigmático y reservado, los quería tanto, pero lo mejor de todo, era que sus cuatro amigos habían conocido a su amiga, Serena Tsukino y se llevaban bien.

Sonrío mirando la imagen de Alex, Alex tenia una novia, una chica que aun no conocía, Alex la había conocido en la facultad de medicina y ella esperaba conocer a la chica que había logrado que el casanova de Alex rebasara su propio récord, y es que ya llevaban casi un mes de novios, todo un récord para el joven quien perdía el interés en las chicas con extrema facilidad, salió de su ensoñación, y se dispuso a arreglarse, no quería llegar tarde nuevamente.

**X-X-X**

Serena le caía bien, desde que se la había presentado Juliet,. Serena era la clase de persona que despierta en otras personas el instinto de protección, por eso se sentía con el deber de ayudarla, no le había gustado para nada, la mirada de desesperación de la rubia, de verdad que su novio tenia que ser un perfecto imbécil, para tratar así a una chica tan valiosa como serena.

Decidió que lo mejor seria convocar a una reunión extraordinaria, con Satoru, Itan, Eriol y Juliet, para saber que harían con la rubia, después de todo si era verdad que su novio pensaba terminarla, y Alex estaba seguro de que eso era, ya que el mismo había actuado así, cuando quería terminar con alguna de sus novias, suspiro derrotado, jamas había imaginado lo que la actitud podía provocar.

Llego a la facultad, era uno de los campus más grandes en todo Japón, y tenia que ser así, estaba reconocido mundialmente y de vez en cuando se llevaban a cabo conferencias, la facultad de medicina estaba divido por ramas, la mayor parte estaba dedicada a la carrera de medicina general y después estaban todos los otros departamentos dedicados a las especialidades, desde Pediatría hasta Traumatología, todo estaba ahí en aquellos edificios.

Camino rumbo a la cafetería, ya era tarde para intentar llegar a su clase, pero podía entretenerse un rato antes de entrar a su siguiente clase, y tal vez lograría despejar su mente de su amiga, por un momento.

-"Alex"- alguien lo llamaba y se giro para encontrar a a la dueña de la voz, sonrío al notar a su novia caminando hacia él

-"Hola bonita"- dijo el, cuando la joven se había acercado, y después se inclino para besarla lentamente, logrando que las mejillas de las chica se encendieran

-"Por que no entraste a tus clases de la mañana?"- pregunto ella, en cuento le beso termino, mirándolo severa, aun que con las mejillas encendidas

-"Me encontré con una amiga"- dijo el simplemente tomando la mano de la chica y dándole un tirón para que lo acompañara a la cafetería pero ella no se movió

-"Que amiga, Juliet?"- Pregunto ella, más seria de la habitual, no conocía a la tal Juliet, pero su novio le hablaba mucho de ella

-"No, con la rubia"- contesto el encogiéndose de hombros sin darle importancia a la mirada de la chica

-"Ahhh"- dijo ella, entonces el pareció comprender algo

-"No estará celosa Amy Mizuno?"- pregunto recargando su frente sobre la de ella, apara que sus ojos, estuvieran a la misma altura, Amy se mordió el labio inferior al saberse descubierta -"No seas tontita si la única chica que me interesa eres tu"- murmuro para después besarla, un beso profundo, que hizo que todas las dudas de Amy se evaporaran y solo fuera consiente de aquella lengua en su boca

-"y de que hablas con ella?"- Pregunto unos segundos después cuando había recuperado sus labios y ambos caminaban a la cafetería

-"Sobre su novio"-

-"Su novio?"-

-"Si, veras la rubia esta super enamorada de un patán que no vale la pena, no le habla y siempre la deja como si fuera la obligación de ella, esperarlo, y solo salen cuando el quiere, es medico, y yo se que tendría que entenderlo, pero no entiendo por que pasan semanas sin que la llame, y lo pero de todo es que el muy imbécil, ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo mucho que estaba lastimando a mi amiga"- la mira de furia que había en los ojos verdes sorprendió a Amy

-"Y por que ella sigue con él, si la trata tan mal?"- Pregunto la chica, quien no era capaz de entender la actitud de la amiga de su novio

-"Por que lo ama"-

-"Yo tengo un amigo que también es medico"- comenzó a decir ella -"y tiene una novia a la que quiere mucho, siempre la llama por teléfono y cuando tiene tiempo va por ella a la escuela, se aman mucho, deberías de verlos juntos, son el uno para el otro"- termino ella, recordando a Serena y a Darién

-"Pues yo opino que el imbécil del que te hablo quiere terminar con ella"-

-"Pobre de tu amiga de verdad no me gustaría estar en su lugar"-

-"Nunca lo estarás bonita, por que yo no pienso dejarte"-

**X-X-X**

Los sentimientos eran de muchas manera diferentes y al mismo tiempo iguales, de nuevo estaban en Tokio, de nuevo estaban en la tierra, una vez más estaban entre aquella gente que siempre los había tratado bien.

Suspiraron, pues aun que los sentimientos eran diferentes también era muy iguales entre los tres, los tres tenían a alguien en la tierra a quien proteger y por quien dar la vida, dos de ellos aun no se habían dado cuenta y si lo habían hecho habrían preferido no hacer caso a sus sentimientos, sin embargo eran estos, lo que los habían traído realmente hasta la tierra, para arriesgar la vida por un planeta que no era el suyo, por que sus sentimientos iban más haya de la gratitud.

-"Por donde comenzamos?"- Pregunto Yaten

-"Por donde más, que por buscar a Serena"- contesto Taiki

-"A casa de bombón entonces"- contesto Seiya, comenzando a caminar, pero el brazo de Taiki lo detuvo

-"Seiya, no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez ella este casada?"- pregunto preocupado, no quería ver sufrir más a Seiya

-"Taiki tiene razón, Seiya ella estaban comprometida"- La voz de Yaten era igual de preocupada

Seiya sin embargo solo los miro atentamente, lo que sus hermanos le habían dicho era algo demasiado presente en su mente como para olvidarlo, es que acaso Taiki y Yaten pensaban que el no había pensado en eso, que no se habían consumido noche tras noche pensando en su bombón, en brazos de otro, quien más si no el, sabia del amor que sentía Serena por Darién, quien más si no el, estaba consiente del matrimonio , quien más si no el, que amaba a la rubia, sin embargo se guardo sus palabras y se limito a mirar a sus hermanos.

-"Bueno, no sabemos que pudo haber pasado, y la mejor manera de saber es ir a casa de Bombón, si esta casada la Señora Tsukino nos lo dirá"- dijo

-"Bien Seiya, es tu decisión"- contesto Yaten

No tardaron mucho en llegar, conocían el camino por haber estado en aquella casa más de una docena de veces en el pasado, Seiya se planto en la puerta, indeciso levanto la mano para golpear, pero de pronto el miedo se apodero de el, y se quedo petrificado ahí, intento saber que tenia que hacer, intentando imaginarse como seria saber a ciencia cierta que su más grande amor estaba casada, sin embargo no hubo necesidad de que llamaran, por que la puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a Sammy quien los miraba curioso.

-"Que quieren?"- Pregunto siendo un poco grosero con los tres, sin embrago a ninguno de ellos pareció importarles

-"Serena Tsukino?"- Pregunto Yaten, cuando se dio cuenta de que Seiya no parecía querer hablar

-"Ella ya no vive aquí"-

Una simple frase que podía acabar con todas las esperanzas que un corazón podía guardar, una simple frase sin más significado para la gente que paseaba por la calle, pero para él, aquella frase dolía tanto, cerro los puños y los ojos, temiendo que las lagrimas ganaran las partida y se presentaran, cuanto dolía, saber que la persona que más amabas estaba con alguien más, que dolorosos saber que no eras capaz de que esa persona fuera feliz a tu lado, que terriblemente equivocada aquella frase de "Si la persona que amo es feliz yo también lo seré", era equivocada por que en ese momento Seiya, sentía que ya nada en el mundo tendría sentido, que todo el color se le había ido al mundo y el corazón latía más por terquedad que por cualquier otra cosa, sin embargo conservo un poco de entereza, y abrió los ojos, alejando las lagrimas.

-"Y puedes decirnos donde vive ahora?"- Pregunto Taiki, intentando que su hermano menor no tuviera que hacer ninguna pregunta dolorosa

-"Quien es Samuel?"- Pregunto una voz dentro de la casa

-"Amigos de Serena, yo me voy"- dijo el chico, dejándolos plantados ahí, mientras se enfrentaban nuevamente a los ojos bondadosos de Ikuko Tsukino

-"Pero si son ustedes, pasen muchachos, pasen"- dijo amablemente, haciéndoles una seña para que entraran, los tres obedecieron vacilantes -"Mi hija estuvo muy triste desde que se fueron, se pondrá muy contenta de verlos"-

-"Señora puede decirnos donde vive ahora serena?"-

-"Tiene un departamento cerca de la universidad, su padre se lo consiguió con un amigo a un muy buen precio, ella viene todos los fines de semana, la extraño tanto"- contesto la señora desapareciendo tras una puerta para aparecer segundos después, con refrescos y galletas

-"Ella se mudo para poder estar más cerca de la universidad?"- Pregunto Seiya, con la esperanza de nuevo latiendo en su pecho

-"Así es joven Seiya, yo me sentí muy contenta cuando se decidió a ir a la universidad, nunca demostró mucho amor al estudio, y la verdad tenia mucho miedo de que decidiera casarse al terminar la preparatoria, pero cuando nos dijo a su padre y a mi, que había presentado el examen y que lo había pasado, nos sentimos tan orgullosos"-

-"Y aun es novia de Darién?"-

-"Por supuesto¿no hacen una pareja adorable?"-

-"Sin duda"- contesto Yaten, aun que para Ikuko paso inadvertido el tono sarcástico

-"Pero que tonta, ustedes la están buscando, y ella estará tan feliz de verles de nuevo, ya son 5 años no es así?"-

-"Casi"- dijo Taiki

-"Aquí les anote la dirección"- extendió una hoja color rosa -"Se pondrá tan feliz de verlos, sobre todo a usted Joven Seiya, lo extrañaba mucho"-

**X-X-X**

-"Iras de nuevo a reunirte con tus amigas?"- Pregunto un chico en el marco de la puerta a la chica castaña que se arreglaba para salir

-"Iremos a casa de Haruka"- contesto ella, enfrentando su mirada esmeralda con la miel

-"Siento que me escondes muchas cosas Lita"- contesto el, caminando hacia ella -"es como si existiera otra Lita que aun no he conocido"- acaricio la mejilla derecha de la chica

-"Satoru, no es así"- dijo aun que mentía, no podía ser de otra forma, no estaba segura de que el entendiera toda la verdad y también tenia miedo, de que el saliera huyendo en cuento se enterara -"Ya te dije que solo, estamos organizando la despedida de soltera de nuestra amiga, la que se va a casar"- Satoru suspiro

-"Ve con cuidado y no regreses tarde"- murmuro, depositando un beso en los labios de la chica, con quien compartía departamento desde hacia una semana, formalizando así una relación de varios meses

-"Te amo Satoru"-

-"Y yo a ti Linda"- consto el, mirando como Lita desaparecía en la puerta -"Solo que me gustaría conocer a tus amigos"- murmuro

Lita se recargo en la puerta cerrada, le dolía tanto mentirle al chico, pero no quería preocuparlo, no quería que Sailor Júpiter interfiriera en su vida , miro su reloj, era tarde y aun tenia que llegar a casa de Haruka, tenia miedo, no era normal que Haruka se escuchara tan alterada, pero no lograba imaginar que seria, tal vez, el enemigo hubiera dado la cara al fin.

-"Lita"- escucho que la llamaban, pero se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Reí en un lujoso auto negro -"Vamos"- dijo abriendo la puerta trasera, Lita entro vacilante

-"Hola"- la saludaron en cuanto la puerta se había cerrado, una chico de cabellos negros y ojos Violeta la saludaba desde el espejo retrovisor, Lita calculo que tendría unos tres años más que ellas, incluso parecía mayor que Satoru

-"Hola"- contesto ella vacilante

-" Eriol Uzumaki, Lita Kino"- dijo Reí presentándolos a ambos, ambos se sonrieron, aun que Eriol no despego ni un momento la vista de la carretera, Lita se le quedo mirando al chico durante un momento, era bastante atractivo, pero había algo en el aura que lo envolvía, y ella sabia que había escuchado antes ese nombre, solo que no lograba recordar donde. -"Lita es mi amiga desde la secundaria"- contó Reí entusiasmada al chico

-"Ella también participa en la despedida para tu amiga que se va a casar?"- pregunto el chico, Lita sonrío, era increíble, como sin haberse puesto de acuerdo ambas habían dado la misma excusa

-"Así es, Lita es la mejor cocinera"- dijo Reí -"Mira es ahí"- dijo señalando el portón de la casa de las Outer , Eriol estaciono el vehículo y les sonrío a ambas chicas

-"Si necesitas que venga por ti, tienes el numero de mi móvil no?"- pregunto a Reí

-"No será necesario gracias, Haruka nos llevara"- contesto la chica

-"Bueno entonces nos veremos mañana, Reí Hino"- dijo el, para poner en marcha el motor y desaparecer calle abajo

-"Que guardadito te los tenias"- dijo Lita, Reí se sonrojo levemente

-"Es un amigo de la universidad"- contesto ella -"Su familia también tiene un templo eso es todo"- dijo para llamar a la puerta.

-"Llegan tarde"- dijo Haruka, una vez que ambas habían entrado y se encontraron con todas las chicas y Darién, en la mesa

-"Lo sentimos"- dijeron ambas

-"Salí tarde de mi ultima clase"- Se excuso Reí tomando asiento junto a Mina

-"Tuve problemas para encontrar quien me supliera durante unas horas"- mintió Lita, pero nadie pareció darse cuenta, se sentó Junto a Amy

-"Para que estamos aquí?"- pregunto Reí

-"Eso era justamente lo que nos iba a decir Haruka antes de que ustedes llegaran"- murmuro Darién

-"Parece ser que no somos las únicas que hemos sentido, la energía en la tierra"- comenzó a Decir Hotaru

-"Estas diciendo que Serena se ha dado cuenta?"- pregunto Darién

-"No cabeza de bombón aun no sospecha nada, Hotaru se refiera a que hemos sentido una energía llegara a la tierra"- dijo Haruka

-"Pero no es cualquier energía, es una energía conocida, la energía de tres estrellas fugases"- continuó Michiru

-"Están intentando decirnos que Yaten, Seiya y Taiki han regresado?"- pregunto Amy

-"Tememos que sea así"- dijo Haruka

-"Pero ellos podrán ayudarnos no?"- Pregunto Mina

-"El problema es que ellos buscaran a cabeza de bombón, y eso..."-

-"Es lo ultimo que deseamos"- continuo Darién -"Por que ellos le dirán a Serena lo que esta pasando"-

-"Tenemos que evitar que ellos hablen con Serena primero, tenemos que hablar con ellos y explicarles la situación"- dijo Hotaru

**X-X-X**

-"Te ves pálida, Juliet"- dijo Serena a su amiga

-"No he podido dormir bien"- contesto la chica, ahogando un bostezo con el dorso de la mano

-"¿Por que?"-

-"Tengo pesadillas"-

-"Pesadillas"-

-"No te preocupes, la he tenido desde niña, aun que pense que ya las había superado, empezaron más o menos cuando murieron mis padres"-

-"Debió de ser difícil para ti"-

-"No tanto, la verdad es que casi no recuerdo nada de ellos"- contesto Juliet con una sonrisa -"Bueno Serena, aquí nos separamos, has los deberes y estudia, mañana es el ultimo examen del semestre"- dijo antes de perderse en la calle llena de gente

Serena sonrío y comenzó a caminar más rápido, aun que aun había bastante gente por las calles que tenia que recorrer, nunca le había gustado caminar por las calles en la noche, y las pocas veces que lo hacia eran en compañía de Darién o de las chicas, había sido una mala idea, esa de cenar en aquella cafetería cerca de la universidad.

Siguió caminando hasta el edificio, de departamentos donde vivía, de pronto se quedo parada, las figuras que había en la puerta del edificio le parecían conocidas, sin embargo no seria la primera vez que su imaginación le jugaba una mala pasado con respecto a aquellos tres chicos, se acerco lentamente, ellos aun no la habían visto

-"Seiya"- se aventuro a Gritar, la sonrisa en el rostro del chico despejo todas sus dudas -"Oh, dios Seiya te he extrañado tanto"- dijo mientras corría hacia el y se lanzaba a sus brazos, si no hubiera sido por Taiki que había logrado detenerlos ambos habrían terminado en el suelo -"Te he necesitado tanto"- murmuro entre lagrimas

-"Ya estoy aquí, Bombón, ya estoy aquí"- dijo el abrazándola con más fuerza, por un instante en el universo solo importaban ellos dos y nadie más

**Notas de la autora:**

Los acontecimientos se desarrollan lentamente,. aun que creo que se dejan entre ver muchas cosas, la introducción de algunos nuevos personajes, es un capitulo un tanto extraño, aun faltan algunos personajes aun que en este capitulo se da una explicación general, otra cosa que también quiero aclarar es que por el momento la historia es un Serena/Darién, aun que no descarto la posibilidad de un Serena/Seiya, pero por el momento es un Serena/Darién, quiero agradecerles por la acogida que tuvo la historia la verdad no esperaba recibir tantos reviews, muchas gracias de verdad por ellos y espero que me digan que les a parecido este segundo capitulo.

ahora si contesto sus reviews.

**Pola Kaiou**

Hola, muchas gracias por tus porras, bueno, Serena no puede transformarse y Darien y las chicas piensan que es lo mejor mantener al margen a Serena, sobre todo para que no se preocupe aun que bueno en cierta forma tienes razón en eso de cobarde, pero el se escuda en que lo hace por amor, a demás ya veras más adelante también por que no le dicen nada, en ese capitulo se dan algunas pistas, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este segundo capitulo te guste.

**Nancy**

Bueno, Darién la ama y en nombre de ese amor, hará lo que sea para proteger a Serena, más ahora que no puede transformarse aun que digamos que la reacción de Serena será algo que no esperan, y ya te estoy revelando cosas que sucederán más adelante, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Starlitg**

Bueno, por un lado tenemos a las Sailor Protegiéndola pero al mismo tiempo descuidándola y Darién al mismo tiempo que la protege se siente culpable y no puede verla, es verdad lo que comentas, seria más fácil que se lo dijeran, pero como ella no puede transformarse no quieren preocuparla, ya veras más adelante el razonamiento de las sailors, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**TaNiTaLove**

Primero que nada tengo que agradecerte por el dato de Alex, la verdad no lo sabia, pero le queda al chico como anillo al dedo, ya veras más adelante por que, y bueno serena si esta malinterpretando por que Darién no piensa dejarla, sin embargo ella no encuentra otro motivo para el alejamiento del chico, y Alex y Seiya si jugaran un papel muy importante en su relación con Darién, y por el momento es un Serena/Darién, no descarto un Serena/Seiya, sin embargo esta historia esta enfocada al Serena/Darién, por que no veo como es que Serena dejara de querer a Darién de la noche a la mañana.

Lo que pasa es que tendré muchos personajes y la verdad no estoy muy acostumbrada a trabajar con muchos personajes, y como te habrás dado cuenta he cambiado un poco el estilo de la narración intento que sea un poco más profunda aun que no se si lo estoy logrando, gracias por tu consejo, por el momento la inspiración no es problema, se ha donde quiero llegar y como quiero hacerlo, aun que mi problema seria un poco el tratamiento de los personajes, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y mil gracias por tu review.

**EmmaRiddle**

Muchas gracias por tus porras, de verdad me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capitulo, y espero que este segundo capitulo te guste, muchas gracias por tu review.

**Lady Palas**

Pues la verdad si quiero que tenga bastante intriga y misterio, por el momento creo que lograre, espero que este segundo capitulo te haya gustado y mil gracias por tu review

**Dianazul**

Por el momento es un Serena/Darien, podría cambiar aun que no es muy seguro, espero que este segundo capitulo te guste y mil gracias por tu review.

**Silver Moonlight-81**

Espero que te guste este segundo capitulo, bueno aun ahí cosas que quedan flotando pero son las que le darán forma a la historia, mil gracias por tu review.

**Sharon**

Espero que te guste este segundo capitulo, y muchas gracias por tu review

**AnaYoh**

Espero que este segundo capitulo te guste y que la trama aun te parezca interesante, mil gracias por tu review.

**Melida**

Hola hermosa, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado esta nueva historia, ya sabes que tu opinión es muy importante para mi, espero que este segundo capitulo te guste, y que te encuentres bien y estes muy feliz, cuídate mucho, muchas gracias por tu comentario, cuidate mucho.

**Moon**

Espero que este segundo capitulo también te guste, yo creo que dejo algunas intrigas, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y mil gracias por tu review

**Viento**

Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este segundo capitulo te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tu review

**Ceres**

No, de verdad que no esta en mi cabeza hacer eso, matar a Darién y poner a Seiya no es mi idea, ya veras lo que tengo en mente aun que por el momento no es destruir a esa pareja, muchas gracias por tu review.

**Vinisa**

Hola linda, ja ja de verdad ya no sabes que esperar de mi, la verdad espero de todo corazón no decepcionar a nadie, aun que si te prometo que pondré todo de mi en cada capitulo, e intentare no hacerte sufrir con las actualizaciones de verdad, muchas gracias por tu review.

Proximo Capitulo "**Miedo**"


	3. Miedo

**La otra cara**

**III**

**"Miedo"**

Por: Jenny Anderson

-"Pero no sabemos donde pueden estar"- dijo Mina

-"Podemos rastrearlos con su energía"- declaro Haruka

-"Bueno eso, podrían hacerlo, Michiru, Hotaru, Amy y tu no?"- esta vez la que lanzo la pregunta fue Lita

-"Es verdad, nosotras no podríamos sentir la energía de los chicos, a menos que se transformen"- dijo Reí -"Y no creo que lo hagan, por lo tanto de nosotras, solo Amy podía encontrarlos gracias a su computadora"-

-"En eso se equivocan"- Haruka las miraba como si ellas hubieran pasado por alto algo demasiado obvio

-"A que te refieres?"- Pregunto Mina

-"Mañana es viernes, bombón sale temprano de la escuela y ustedes estarán ahí"- declaro la rubia ceniza

-"Claro, si estamos nosotras con ella, cuando los chicos la encuentren alguna de nosotras podría hablar con ellos..."- empezó a decir Amy

-"y las demás pueden entretener a Serena"- concluyo Lita

-"Fácil y fiable"- Dijo Darién al parecer impresionado por el plan de las chicas

-"Y Serena no sospechara nada?"- Pregunto Amy

-"no lo creo"- contesto Hotaru

-"De verdad están seguras de que serena, no sospecha nada del nuevo enemigo"-

-"No"- contesto Haruka -"Y siendo sinceros, de no haber sido por Darién, nosotras tampoco sentiríamos nada"-

Darién las miro a todas, el sabia por que las chicas no habrían sentido la energía del enemigo y era fácil el saberlo, eso era, por que era la propia Tierra el enemigo, por eso el lo había sentido, por que el era el príncipe de la tierra.

-"Cuando piensas que Ariadna dará la cara?"- Pregunto Michiru

-"Me temo que no lo hará hasta que este con sus generales"- contesto él pensativo

-"Aun no puedo creer, que Endymion haya tenido una melliza"- dijo Mina

-"Y que esta quiera quitarte el trono de la tierra"- murmuro Lita, mirándolo fijamente

-"En la mente de Ariadna, lo único que le impide tener ese poder es Serenity"- dijo él

-"Que quieres decir?"- Pregunto Michiru, Darién separo los labios para contestar, pero la voz de Hotaru se le adelanto

-"Que Ariadna siempre penso que seria la esposa de Endymion"-

-"Pero eran Hermanos"- dijo escandalizada Amy

-"Eso no era problema, no en esa época, se podía decir que era normal"- contesto Darién, al comentario de Amy

-"Eso quiere decir que Ariadna estaba enamorada de Endymion?"- Pregunto Reí entendiendo las cosas de pronto, entendiendo que Serena era la que más peligro corría mientras no encontraran a Ariadna, sin embargo el silencio de Darién fue su única respuesta.

X - X - X

Llego al lujoso apartamento que tenia, demasiado grande como para una sola persona, en uno de los edificios más lujosos, departamentos exclusivos, había solo dos departamentos por piso, y ella vivía en el cuarto piso, Eriol viva en el 6, por eso se impresiono de verlo esperándola frente a la puerta que ostentaba el numero 7.

-"Llegas tarde"- dijo el señalando su reloj de pulsera

-"Es tarde para las visitas sociales"- dijo ella, pasando la tarjeta por la ranura de la puerta

-"Necesito un consejo"-

-"Valla eso es nuevo, puedo saber de que?"- Pregunto ella entrando al departamento

-"Es sobre una chica"- dijo el siguiendola, descascalzandose y usando las pantuflas que solía usar cada vez que la visitaba

-"Si es sobre una chica, debiste de preguntarle a Alex, y no a mi"- dijo ella entrando a la recamara, el chico se sentó en el sofá

-"Esta vez es diferente, ella me interesa"- dijo el, y si Juliet hubiera visto su expresión se habría sorprendido por la determinación

-"Y como se llama, la conozco?"- pregunto en un grito, mientras se cambiaba de ropa

-"No, se llama Reí Hino"- dijo él -"Desde que la conocí me sentí atraído por ella, pero no se si ella siente lo mismo por mi"-

-"Pregúntaselo"- Dijo ella llegando a la sala, sentándose junto a él

-"Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil"-

-"Pero de que tienes miedo, eras guapo, cualquier chica estaría encantada de ser tu novia, y además eres miembro de una de las más grandes familias de mediums de Japón"-

-"Creo que ella esta enamorada de alguien más"- contesto el simplemente

-"Pero ese alguien no es su novio verdad?"-

-"No"-

-"Entonces si te interesa tanto lucha por ella"- dijo

_-"No juegues con la Luna, es peligroso, que no entiendes que esa gente lo único que sabe hacer es traer muerte y destrucción"-_

_-"Tu no entiendes Ariadna, tu no viste toda esa elegancia, todo ese poder"-_

_-"Endymion, la Luna será tu tumba como vuelvas a ir ahí"- _

_-"Tendrías que haber visto a Serenity para entenderme"-_

_-"Te recuerdo que tu esposa soy yo"_

Todo se había vuelto borroso de pronto y aquellas voces parecían martillar dentro de su cabeza, pero las reconocía, las reconocía como las voces de su pesadilla, no podía más el dolor era tan intenso, la cabeza parecía a punto de estallar y entonces todo se volvió negro, lo único que escuchaba era la voz de Eriol, llamándola desde un lugar lejano

X - X - X

Entraron al departamento, de una sonriente Serena que los miraba con verdadero cariño, incluso Yaten y Taiki habían recibido el abrazo cariñoso con el que la rubia había recibido a Seiya, y se sentían un poco incómodos ante aquellas extrañas muertas de afecto, no que no se alegraran de verla, pero no habían entablado con ella una amistad tan profunda como para recibir aquel trato.

-"Así que estas en la universidad"- dijo Taiki, una vez que los tres se habían sentado en la pequeña sala

-"Si"- contesto ella con una enorme sonrisa, al lado de Seiya quien tampoco había dejado de Sonreír -"la verdad no pensaba hacerlo"- declaro ella dejando entrever un poco de vergüenza -"Nunca he sido muy buena para eso del estudio, pero bueno, todas las chicas estaban haciendo planes y Darién hablaba de la especialidad y bueno, yo no quería que el tuviera por esposa a una chica que ni siquiera tenia una cerrera terminada, después vi un caso por televisión, y me di cuenta, en ese momento, que lo que deseaba ser era abogada"- les sonrío -"investigue un poco, una amiga de mi infancia, Molly me ayudo mucho, yo no quería que las chicas se enteraran y bueno tampoco Darién quería que fuera una sorpresa, y bueno fui aceptada y hasta se podría decir que soy una estudiante un poco más que regular"-

-"Parece ser que han hecho muchas cosa desde que nos fuimos"- dijo Taiki

-"En cinco años pasan muchas cosa Taiki, terminamos la preparatoria y comenzamos al universidad, Amy suele decir que al fin todas hemos madurado, deberían de verlas, todas ellas, están haciendo todo lo posible por alcanzar su sueño"-

-"Y tu ya has alcanzado tu sueño, Bombón"-

-"Trabajo en ello Seiya, pero no es fácil"- Dijo pero a ninguno le paso inadvertido el gesto de tristeza que cruzo por su rostro durante unos segundos -"Me hiciste mucha falta"- dijo levantando la vista hacia él -"Siempre fue fácil hablar contigo"- declaro

Taiki y Yaten intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, sabían que para la rubia aquellas palabras, no tenían ningún significado oculto, que sin duda encontraría Seiya, enamorado de la rubia como estaba, y no querían ver a su hermano más lastimado de lo que ya había estado, sin embargo las palabras de la rubia unidas a las de su madre, podían tejer dentro de Seiya, esperanzas falsas y esta vez estaban seguros la caída seria mucho más dolorosa.

No odiaban a Serena, ella no tenia la culpa del sentimiento que había nacido dentro de Seiya, pero no podían evitar sentir por ella, cierto rencor, por ser ingenua, por no darse cuenta de lo mucho que podía lastimar a su hermano, con simples palabras, sin embargo tampoco le correspondía a ellos abrirle los ojos, por mucho que también ellos sufrieran con la situación.

-"Pero cuéntanos que a pasado en estos 5 años"- dijo Seiya contento

-"Bueno, en realidad no tanto como te imaginas"- dijo ella -"continuamos con la escuela preparatoria, como veníamos haciendo, aun que para mi fue una época bastante difícil, por que Darién tuvo que volver a Estados Unidos"- la sombra de la tristeza cruzo por su rostro esta vez quedándose más tiempo -"No fueron unos buenos dos años, me sentía sola, por que bueno, tenia mucho miedo de que Darién no regresara"- dijo ella, hablando por primera vez de sus temores -"y cuando regreso fui muy feliz pero..."- la voz comenzaba a quebrarse -"Regreso tan cambiado, lleno de tantas aspiraciones, de tantos proyectos, y yo no parecía tener entrada en ninguno de ellos, tenia tanto miedo de perderlo, tanto miedo de no estar a su altura, tanto miedo de no ser la persona capaz de hacerlo feliz"- no entendía por que le estaba diciendo eso a ellos, a ellos y no sus amigas, no lo entendía, simplemente, que había un vinculo entre ella y Seiya, mucho más poderoso que el que tenia con las chicas, sin embargo el llanto le había ganado la partida y se había abrazado a Seiya, sin poder detenerse, simplemente había demasiado temor en su interior, y lo había escondido durante mucho tiempo.

-"Y hace poco el dejo de llamarme, simplemente es como si yo no existiera"- grito, y estuvo apunto de añadir que las chicas tampoco pero se controlo -"Y yo siento una maldita opresión aquí"- dijo poniendo su mano en su pecho -"Y siento miedo y no se por que"- termino diciendo por fin todo lo que había tenido guardado

Los tres chicos intercambiaron miradas sobre la cabeza de la rubia, y algo encajo de pronto en la mente de Taiki, en ese momento sabia que lo que fuera que su princesa hubiera sentido , era lo mismo que había sentido Serena, solo que ella aun no era consiente del peligro de manera consiente, simplemente tenia la sensación, y estaba convencido de que el novio de la rubia y las chicas ya lo sabían, sin embargo ni el ni Yaten hablaron de lo que sabían miraron a Seiya, el conocía mejor a la rubia y podía saber si tenían que darle la información que tenían, pero Seiya movió la cabeza negativamente era obvio que el pensaba que no era el mejor momento para aquella información.

-"Lo siento"- se disculpo ella tras algunos minutos, limpiándose las lagrimas, sintiéndose de pronto extremadamente débil

-"No tienes que disculparte"- dijo Seiya cariñoso

-"Por dios a las chicas les dará tanta alegría verlos"- dijo ella poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el teléfono -"Se que es un poco tarde, pero puede citarlas para mañana"- dijo ella marcando el numero del templo Hikawa

Tras una breve charla con Nicolás, serena supo que Reí no se encontraba en casa y que al parecer aun no regresaba de la universidad, marco el numero de Amy pero el resultado fue el mismo, y en casa de Lita le contesto la maquina, lo intento con Mina, a su móvil, se mordió el labio inferior, mientras escuchaba el timbre

X - X - X

La melodía inundo la sala haciendo que Mina diera un respingo y sacara el móvil de su bolsa, miro el numero en la pantalla con palidez

-"Es Serena"- dijo mirando el aparato

-"No le contestes"- dijo Haruka mirando el aparato con aprensión

-"Pero por que?"- pregunto Reí

-"Por que no saben mentir, al menos no a ella"- dijo Michiru, las inner observaron como el teléfono dejaba de sonar e intercambiaron miradas de tristeza

-"Por que te llamaría Serena tan tarde?"- Pregunto Lita

-"Tal vez quiere que salgamos"- dijo Mina, aun observando el móvil, como si esperara que Serena llamara de nuevo

-"Esto es ridículo deberíamos decirle"- estallo Reí

-"Para que se preocupe¿Para que se culpe por no poder transformarse? o mejor aun, que utilice el cristal de plata una vez más, arriesgando su vida"- dijo Haruka

-"Pero estoy de acuerdo con Reí, no es justo para ella"- dijo Mina

-"No estamos hablando de justicia aquí, si no de lo que es mejor para ella, por favor chicas, es mejor así, yo no quiero que ella arriesgue su vida"- dijo Darién mirándolas fijamente, sacando su móvil de su bolsillo, la llamare, así puedo enterarme de lo que quería decirte Mina

-"Llámala una vez que hayamos terminado la reunión"- dijo Hotaru, y su voz sonó a una orden más que a una petición

-"Pense que habíamos discutido todo"- dijo el sorprendido

-"En realidad aun existe algo que aun no nos has dicho¿Cuantos son los generales que han renacido con tu hermana?"-

-"4"- dijo el

-"Que tan peligrosos?"-

-"Tanto como los que acompañaban a Beryl"-

-"En ese tiempo no estabamos con ustedes"- dijo Hotaru -"Eso significa que ahora las cosas tendrían que ser más fáciles"-

-"No realmente"- dijo Darién

-"Que quieres decir?"- Pregunto Haruka, quien comenzaba a darse cuenta del verdadero problema que tenían delante

-"Beryl, no podía darle a los generales el verdadero poder que ellos tenían"- dijo él -"Ariadna, si es capaz de hacerlo"-

-"Entonces tenemos que encontrarla antes de que despierte la conciencia de los generales"- dijo Michiru

-"Pero como lo haremos?"- Pregunto Mina

-"No lo se Mina, se suponía que ella tendría que renacer sin recuerdos, que seria solo una chica normal"- Darién observo sus manos, sin atreverse a creer completamente en sus recuerdos, y tampoco decirles a las Guerreras que era lo que había visto realmente en ellos, aun el mismo no podía creerlo, aun que seria más acertado decir que no quería creerlo.

_-"No te das cuenta, solo te están utilizando, lo único que quieren es el poder"-_

_-"Tu no entiendes Ariadna, tu no entiendes que lo que siento por Serenity sobre pasa todo lo que soy"-_

_-"Beryl tiene razón, esa mujer será tu muerte"-_

_-"Hermana por favor"-_

_-"No Endymion, entiendo que no me quieras, entiendo que como tu esposa estoy obligada a aceptar a todas tus concubinas, lo único que no quiero es que pongas la tierra en sus manos"-_

_-"Serenity no sabe nada de ti"-_

_-"Te pido que se lo digas cuanto antes, no me extraña que ella sea una estúpida, pero su madre, su madre es capaz de destruirnos, ya viste lo que paso con todos los demás planetas del sistema solar"-_

_-"Cállate Ariadna no sabes lo que dices"- _

_-"Te recuerdo que yo también tengo derecho sobre esta tierra, te recuerdo que me pertenece por derecho de nacimiento"-_

_-"No te pertenece nada, por que tu eres una simple mujer"-_

X - X - X

-"De verdad te sientes bien?"- pregunto con los ojos violetas llenos de angustia

-"Estoy bien, solo un poco mareada"- dijo ella, dejando que el chico lo tomara en brazos y la acomodara en la cama

-"Me preocupas, te ves pálida"-

-"Estoy bien Eriol, me pongo así en esta época ya lo sabes"-

-"Otro aniversario de la muerte de tus padres"- dijo el acariciando la larga cabellera azabache

-"Yo extrañándolos, y tu que no quieres saber más de ellos"- dijo ella con una sonrisa cansada

-"No es los mismo Juliet"- dijo el

-"Lo es, son tus padres y todo lo hacen por tu bien"-

-"Pues yo no pienso trabajar en la empresa de mi padre, yo soy capaz de valerme por mi mismo"-

-"Eriol, deberías entender a tu padre, eres su único hijo, todo lo que tiene es para ti, es obvio que quiera que tu te hagas cargo de su empresa"- dijo ella aun que de pronto el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a hacerse insoportable

-"Mañana te llevare al hospital de la empresa, no te ves bien"- dijo el

-"No quiero ir a ningún hospital"-

-"Tendrás que hacerlo, por que esto es demasiado"- dijo el, mirándola duramente -"No querrás que llame a Alex y entre los dos te llevemos a la fuerza verdad?"-

-"Mañana es mi ultimo examen, no puedo faltar"- dijo ella

-"Pero mañana sales temprano, iré a buscarte y me acompañaras al hospital"-

-"Detesto al doctor Smith"-

-"Bueno, pero te agradara saber que hay un joven nuevo en el piso del doctor Smith"-

-"¿Así, existe alguien capaz de soportar al viejo cascarrabias?"-

-"Así parece ser, Mi padre me hablo de él, parece ser el mejor alumno del doctor Smith, su nombre es Darién Chiba"-

X - X - X

Serena coloco lentamente, con la opresión en el pecho más grande que nunca, sin embargo logro mantener la mascara de felicidad inquebrantable que la había acompañado desde siempre, se trago las ganas de llorar, pues tendría tiempo después para hacerlo, se giro a mirar a los chicos.

-"Parece ser que ninguna esta en casa"- dijo con una sonrisa -"Me parece que todas tiene muchas cosas que hacer, cuando las vean se maravillaran de todas las cosas que hacer, sobre todo Mina, dios jamas esta quieta en ningún lugar, esta en una compañía teatral, a tenido giras por todo Japón"-

-"Asi?"- Pregunto Yaten con verdadera curiosidad

-"Así es, además de que también esta con la selección de Volleyball de su universidad, es la capitana, y aparte de las clases de actuación, también lleva un curso de canto y aprendido a tocar un sin fin de instrumentos musicales"- dijo ella sentándose junto a Seiya de nuevo -"Pero que tonta, no les he ofrecido nada, esperen un momento les preparare algo de cenar"- y desapareció por la puerta de la cocina

-"Hay algo extraño en todo esto"- dijo Seiya aun observando la puerta por donde Serena había desaparecido

-"No se de que hablas?"- Pregunto Yaten

-"Es bombón, antes su resplandor era cegador ahora es solamente..."-

-"Tristeza"- dijo Taiki completando la frase de Seiya

-"Pero que podemos hacer nosotros?"- Pregunto Yaten

-"Buscar a las chicas y que ellas nos expliquen que esta pasando aun que yo tengo una teoría"-

-"Que teoría es esa Taiki"- pregunto Seiya

-"Que ella sean dado cuenta de la energía que se esta reuniendo en la tierra y la quieren mantener alejada"-

-"Pero eso no tiene sentido"- dijo Yaten

-"Pero si realmente existe un enemigo..."-

El sonido de algo al caer silencio a Taiki, los tres chicos giraron la cabeza y encontraron a Serena frente a la puerta de la cocina pálida había dejado caer la bandeja con la cena.

-"que hay un enemigo?"- pregunto con la voz débil, mirándolos suplicante, ninguno de ellos pudo contestar.

**Notas de la autora:**

Pues he escrito este capitulo a toda prisa por que es mi regalo de cumpleaños, quería publicarlo el 14 día en que cumplí 20 años, dios me siento vieja, pero se me complicaron algunas cosas y no pude hacerlo hasta hoy, espero que les guste, creo que se empieza a ver las cosa que van a pasar y creo también que el enemigo a quedado bastante claro de quien se trata, y también algunos motivos pero aun tengo preparadas bastantes sorpresas que espero que les gusten.

Sig. capitulo De t'avoir aimee

Supongo para estas alturas, ya la mayoría se a enterado de la nueva regla de así que en ese capitulo no contestare los reviews, pero quiero que sepan que he leído todos y que agradezco a: **Sailor Angel7, Lady Palas, Hechizera Leisa, Sharon, Silver Moonlight-81, TaNiTaLoVe, Emma Riddle, Carrie10, Starlitg, Gaby, Sheccid **por su reviews, espero poder pronto contestarles, intentare mandarles un e-mail, gracias a quienes me mandaron felicitaciones se los agradezco y bueno mi e-mail por si necesitan alguna aclaracion norikokinomotoli()aol(.)com


	4. De t'avoir aimee

**La otra cara**

**IV**

**"**De t'avoir aimee**"**

Por: Jenny Anderson

¿Se habrían encontrado Serenity y Ariadna alguna vez, no lo sabia y era eso precisamente lo que lo tenia tan sobresaltado, tanto que no ponía atención en la carretera, el pensamiento lo había asaltado de manera repentina, no entendía del todo el por que, lo único que sabia era que Ariadna se volvía cada vez más fuerte, más poderosa, y temía por la seguridad de Serena, pues la amaba de una manera demasiado profunda, tanto que aun que le dolía infinitamente y sentía que el corazón se partía en dos.

Pero era necesario, no quería que serena se preocupara, no quería que nada la tocara, era suya, solo suya le pertenecía ahora como le había pertenecido en el pasado, y por eso la protegía, por que era infinitamente egoísta, y no quería que ella se sacrificara por la tierra, no quería que ella utilizara su poder contra un enemigo que solo le correspondía a él, sus pensamientos eran extraños, sin embargo, solo estaba seguro de una cosa, ya había matado a Ariadna en el pasado y no dudaría en hacerlo de nuevo, por el bien de la tierra, de él mismo y sobre todo de Serena.

Freno de golpe, se había adentrado tanto en sus pensamientos que había estado a punto de chocar contra una de las barras de contención, temblaba aun que no era consciente de que lo hacia, tenia miedo, mucho miedo, por la vida de Serena, realmente no le importaba mucho lo que le pasara a las Sailor, y si el hubiera contado con sus generales jamas les habría pedido ayuda.

Ya una vez se había enfrentado a aquellos seres, y los había vencido, esta vez no tenia que ser diferente , sin embargo sabia que por muy poderosas que fueran las Sailor, Ariadna poseía un poder infinitamente superior, el poder de la misma tierra que latía en su interior.

Saco el móvil del bolsillo de su saco, había prometido que llamaría a Serena para saber que era lo que había querido decirle a Mina, sin embargo no se atrevía a marcar el numero, por que sabia que ella no le contestaría, era demasiado tarde, puso en marcha de nuevo el automóvil, sabia que le esperaba una noche repleta de pesadillas, como había a empezado a ser desde que se había dado cuenta de que Ariadna estaba recordando.

X - X - X

La tensión se sentía entre los cuatro, tan densa que se infiltraba en los pulmones causando malestar, sin embargo ninguno había roto el silencio tras la palabras débiles de la rubia y esta los miraba fijamente, como si pudiera leerles las mentes y enterarse de lo que le estaban ocultando.

Cuantas emociones se hayan encerradas en aquellos pechos, sentimientos que se fundían causando confusión, las lagrimas en Serena había brotado de manera automática y no parecía ser capaz de parar pero lo más doloroso era que no existían sollozos simplemente las gruesas lagrimas que se deslizaban desde sus ojos y se perdían en su barbilla, jamas habían visto tanta tristeza como en aquellos ojos celestes, y ellos eran incapaces de abrir la boca, simplemente eran incapaces de hablar con ella, por que como todos, sentían la necesidad de protegerla, de evitar que se preocupara, pero ella ya se encontraba preocupada, ella ya sentía en su interior aquella amenaza que se levantaba sobre ellos, solo que no lograba adivinar que alcances tenia.

-"No van a decir nada?"- Pregunto la rubia, presionándolos, sin intentar evitar la congoja que consumía su espíritu lentamente

-"Siéntate bombón"- Dijo Seiya acercándose a ella, tomándola por el hombro para guiarla al sofá, pero ella se resistió, evito que la tocara como si el chico le repugnara, se hizo hacia atrás, hasta que se topo con la puerta de la cocina

-"No necesito sentarme, quiero saber que esta pasando"- demando, con la voz firme, mirándolos, era una visión maravillosa la fortaleza que de pronto había aparecido en ella, mostrándola como lo que era, la princesa de la luna, aun que las lagrimas no habían dejado de fluir

-"No sabemos mucho"- dijo Taiki, sintiendo hacia la rubia una renovada dosis de lealtad

-"Díganme lo que saben"- ordeno, por que sabia que desde hacia mucho tiempo, esos tres jóvenes, estaban más bajo sus ordenes que de las de aquella princesa que les esperaba en un planeta lejano

-"Existe una enorme cantidad de energía, reuniéndose en la tierra"- dijo Yaten, maravillado también de pronto con la rubia, sintiendo dentro de él un profundo respeto hacia ella, respeto fundido con amor, un amor puro que sobre pasaba sin duda el que su hermano menor profesaba a la rubia, pero al mismo tiempo menos peligroso, por que carecía de pasión.

-"Maligna?"- Pregunto ella, sin parecer realmente sorprendida por lo que le habían comunicado, como si algo dentro de ella, ya esperara aquellas palabras, supo entonces que eso también tenia que ver con aquellas pesadillas que no lograba recordar

-"No exactamente, es energía, en su más pura expresión, no es negativa, pero tampoco es buena"- dijo Seiya, sintiendo hacia aquella rubia más respeto que antes

-"No saben nada más?"- Pregunto, pero sabia la respuesta desde el momento en que formulo la pregunta

-"Lo sentimos Serena, es todo lo que sabemos"- dijo Taiki, bajando la cabeza ante ella, ella camino hacia ellos, envolviendo a los tres en un fuerte abrazo, dejando que la luna menguante resplandeciera en su frente, y que los envolviera a los cuatro, no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero algo dentro le indicaba que era lo correcto.

Se separaron lentamente, una vez que el brillo había desaparecido, Taiki, Seiya y Yaten intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas, mientras miraban fijamente sus manos, y palpaban sus caras, no había pasado nada físicamente, sin embargo se sentía infinitamente mas fuertes, sentía el poder de la luna correr dentro de ellos, y de pronto lo entendieron, ella los había elegido, los había elegido como sus guerreros personales, ahora también hijos de la luna.

La observaron fijamente, en busca de alguna explicación, pero ella cerro los ojos lentamente y cayo, había utilizado demasiada energía y estaba agotada, Seiya la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta la recamara, depositándola ahí suavemente y cubriéndola con la manta, se arrodillo frente a ella, y se sorprendió al ver que sus hermanos, habían hecho lo mismo, renegando de su planeta y adoptando a la chica dormida como su princesa.

_-"Deberías de saberlo Serenity, la luna basa su poder en el terror, en la mentira, en el asesinato"-_

_-"Mientes"-_

_-"No princesa, jamas lo haría, no a ti"-_

_-"¿Quien eres, que buscas de mi?"-_

_-"No tengo nada contra ti princesa, tú no eres culpable de nada, pero recuerda mi nombre, por que te aseguro que nos volveremos a encontrar, mi nombre es Ariadna"-_

-"Por que me dices todas estas cosas Ariadna, por que?"-

-"Por que si unes tu vida a la de Endymion serás desdichada por el resto de tus días"-

X - X - X

-"Haruka¿Lo sentiste?"- Pregunto Michiru abrazándose al cuerpo de la rubia, que descansaba a su lado

-"Si, una energía demasiado poderosa"-

-"Fue ella, verdad?"-

-"Si, fue cabeza de bombón, pero me pregunto¿Que la habrá obligado a ocupar tanta energía?"-

-"No la habrán atacado?"- Pregunto Michiru sobresaltándose, Haruka la abrazo para tranquilizarla

-"Tranquila, esa energía no era como para defenderse"-

-"Entonces para que?"-

-"Eso no lo se Michiru"-

-"AHHHHHH"- el grito resonó por todo el pasillo

-"Hotaru"- gritaron ambas, levantándose de la cama, corrieron por el pasillo que separaba su recamara de la de la chica, abrieron la puerta con rapidez y se acercaron a la cama, ahí se encontraba Hotaru, con la mirada fija en un punto y el rostro lleno de lagrimas, ambas la miraron alarmadas, hacia mucho que Hotaru no había tenido una visión y por lo visto esta ultima había sido dolorosa.

No importaba el tiempo que pasara, Hotaru seguía siendo débil en cuanto a aquellas visiones que la atormentaban, no importaba que ahora tuviera 19 años, aquellas visiones la atormentaban de la misma manera que cuando era más pequeña.

-"Calma"- dijo Michiru, acunándola, mientras Hotaru se aferraba a ella, llorando aun más si era posible

-"Que viste Hotaru?"- Pregunto Haruka

-"Haruka, no la molestes con eso, esta aterrorizada"-

-"Créeme Michiru, si no lo considerara importante no la atormentaría, pero..."-

-"Solo no la presiones Haruka"- dijo Michiru, abrazando con más fuerza a la chica que había educado como si se tratara de su propia hija

-"Dime Hotaru, que vistes, tienes que decírmelo"- presiono tomándole la mano con fuerza, pero Hotaru movió la cabeza en señal negativa

-"No puedo"- dijo la chica llorando aun más amargamente, presionándose contra Michiru, en busca de consuelo, sentía que si lo decía en voz alta, entonces aquellas visones dejarían de serlo para convertirse en realidad

-"No lo recuerdas?"- volvió a presionar Haruka, demasiado impresionada, por el estado de la joven

-"No puedo"- volvió a repetir la chica

-"Por que Hotaru?"- Pregunto Michiru, depositando un beso en la cabeza de la chica, Hotaru abandono su refugio en el pecho de Michiru y las observo a ambas, con las pupilas violetas llenas de temor, y las mejillas aun húmedas, sin embargo era obvio que sufría, que se estaba debatiendo entre un angustioso dilema, al fin se decidió a hablar, separando los labios, para dejar que voz en forma de susurro llegara a oídos de las que consideraba su familia

-"Es ella, ella"- dijo la joven, temblando ligeramente al recordar la visión

-"Ella, ella quien Ariadna?"- pregunto Haruka, sintiendo una terrible ira contra aquella que había puesto así a la que ella siempre consideraría su pequeña, Hotaru asintió lentamente, mientras las imágenes volvían a su mente con la misma crueldad, se estremeció al recordar toda la sangre que manchaba el blanco vestido, cerro los ojos intentando escapar de aquella visión, pero no lo logro, al contrario, volvió a verlo con dolorosa claridad, esa era la muerte, la muerte y solo eso.

-"Ella matara a nuestra princesa"- dijo caer de pronto, intentando compartir su desesperación con aquellas otras, intentando encontrar fortaleza en aquella dos mujeres que jamas parecían dejarse vencer por la desesperación

-"No lo permitiremos, la destruiremos antes, la encontraremos antes"- dijo Haruka con convicción, intentado convencer a las otras dos y al mismo tiempo a sí misma

-"Y si no lo logramos?"- Pregunto Hotaru en un susurro, no recibió respuesta de las otras dos

X - X - X

Abrió los ojos confundida, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado, había tenido otra de esas pesadillas, pero no la recordaba, se levanto de la cama, sintiendo feliz de no recordar aquel sueño, por que estaba segura de que había sido más terrorífico que los demás, salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina, tenia demasiada Sed, se quedo parada en la entrada de su habitación, al reconocer a la figura que se había quedado en su departamento al parecer a velar su sueño, sonrío enternecida agradeciendo internamente a Eriol, por cuidarla de aquella manera.

Se acerco a él sintiéndose infinitamente culpable por aquella mala posición en la que el joven había dormido, se acerco para despertarlo y evitar que lastimara más su espalda, lo sacudió lentamente por el hombro y de nuevo todo se volvió negro ante su vista.

_-"Te juramos nuestra fidelidad, mi reina"-_

_-"Pues te reconocemos como la verdadera heredera"-_

_-"Mis generales, arriesgan su vida al hacer eso"-_

_-"daremos con gusto nuestra vida por usted"-_

_-"Nuestra querida Reina, nuestra bella Ariadna"-_

_-"Serán recompensados por eso, mis amados generales"-_

Se separo de Eriol rápidamente, con el sudor cubriéndole la frente, mientras las manos le temblaban, aquellas cuatro voces eran nuevas, pero no desconocidas, conocía a los dueños de aquellas voces que había visto en aquel sueño, Eriol abrió los ojos, clavando sus pupilas violetas en ella.

-"Soñé contigo Juliet"- dijo él -"Eras una princesa"- dijo sin darle importancia poniéndose de pie con dificultad y haciendo un gesto de dolor al comprobar el daño en su cuello

-"Como era tu sueño Eriol?"- Pregunto temerosa, pero no dejo que el lo notara

-"Era tu sirviente, tu guardián, lo gracioso era que Alex, Satoru e Itan también estaban en el sueño"-

_-"_Como era yo en tu sueño"-

-"Bellísima, tenias el cabello negro una melena larga, una piel aun más pálida de la que tienes ahora y unos ojos azules, unos hermosos ojos azules"- dijo el, observándola, no había una gran distancia entre la Juliet que tenia frente a él y la Juliet de su sueño, salvo que la de su sueño, tenia poder, podía sentirlo emanando de su ser, por otra parte no entendía el por que su amiga le daba tanta importancia ese sueño -"Cámbiate Juliet, te llevare a la universidad"-

X - X - X

Abrió los ojos confundida, tenia un terrible dolor de cabeza e incluso la leve luz que se filtraba por las cortinas cerradas la molestaba, miro el reloj que descansaba en el buró, aun era temprano, así que se dejo caer pesadamente entre las almohadas, de pronto recordó a Seiya, Yaten y Taiki, toco su cabeza intentando recordar la velada, pero lo ultimo que recordaba era haber preparado la cena para los chicos y después todo estaba en tinieblas.

Se levanto de la cama, solo entonces se dio cuenta que aun estaba vestida con la ropa del día anterior, y no se había soltado el cabello, intento recordar con más fuerza, pero lo único que logro fue que el color de cabeza se incrementara, entro al cuarto de baño, dispuesta a darse una ducha fría, el agua fría tocaba su piel sobresaltándola, despertándola, pero no lograba hacer que su mente se aclarara, salió del baño y comenzó a cambiarse, sin poner atención a la ropa.

Observo la puerta que separaba su habitación de la sala, sabia antes de abrir la puerta que ahí encontraría a los tres chicos, sabia que estaban dormidos, pero no lograba saber como sabia todo eso, abrió la puerta lentamente, sintiendo de pronto un inmenso cariño por los tres chicos que se habían acomodado en la sala como mejor podían.

sin embargo, sentía que el peso en su pecho se había intensificado, y el miedo se había duplicado durante su sueño, decidió dejar descansar a los tres hombres y preparan el desayuno, había tomado varios cursos de cocina durante los años que Darién había estado lejos de Japón, y era buena en la cocina, tanto como Lita, solo que sus amigas no lo sabían, por alguna razón había mantenido aquellas cosas en secreto.

-"Buenos días Bombón"- dijo Seiya entrado a la cocina, Serena observo lo extremadamente niño que parecía con el cabello revuelto y los ojos somñolientos, lo observo fijamente en los ojos de Seiya se abrió paso el entendimiento en cuento sus ojos se toparon con los celestes de la rubia, sin que ella se lo hubiera dicho lo entendió, ella había olvidado lo que había pasado la noche anterior, aun que el no estaba muy seguro del por que.

-"Buenos días Seiya"- dijo ella -"Después de mis clases iremos a ver a las chicas te parece?"- pregunto depositando en cuatro platos una porción igual

-"No hay problema por mi, y no creo que lo haya para Yaten y Taiki"-

-"Seiya¿Como llegue a mi habitación?"- pregunto encarándolo, convencida en que solo el chico podía tener la respuesta a aquella pregunta

-"Te quedaste dormida, después de llorar"- dijo el, aun que rehuyo la mirada de la chica, algo lo había motivado a mentir, solo que no sabia que

La mirada de Serena se volvió de pronto dolida, como si el la hubiera golpeado con sus palabras

-"Lamento que tuvieran que verlo"- dijo ella avergonzada

-"No tienes que disculparte, si te tragas toda esa tristeza te enfermaras, y yo no quiero que eso pase"- dijo el, sonriendo, intentando que la mirada de la chica dejara de ser tan triste

-"Vamos a desayunar Seiya, tengo un examen importante dentro de poco"- dijo ella, acomodando en la bandeja los platos, Seiya la ayudo con las otras cosas.

Desayunaron en silencio, solo interrumpidos por la respiración pausada de Yaten y Taiki

-"En el edificio hay varios departamentos que están en venta"- dijo ella de pronto -"El que esta junto también esta en venta y hay dos o tres en el piso de arriba que están en renta"-

-"Quieres que estemos tan cerca?"- Pregunto el

-"Me gustaría tener a alguien cerca con quien hablar"-

-"Hablare con Yaten y Taiki"-

-"No creo que se opongan o si?"-

-"Tendremos que encontrar algo que hacer, para pagar la renta de un departamento"-

-"A mi siempre me gustaron sus canciones"- dijo ella, poniéndose de pie

-"Supongo que solo tendremos que contactar con nuestro antiguo representante"-

-"Me voy a la escuela, están en su casa, los veo después"- dijo saliendo del departamento, llego hasta la calle y comenzó a caminar a paso lento, la cabeza seguía doliéndole y tenia la terrible certeza de que lo que fuera que fuera a pasar empezaría justamente ese día, no se dio cuenta de que Luna y Artemis la seguían a una distancia prudente desde que había salido del edificio.

-"Serena"- escucho que le gritaban, levanto la vista y se encontró con el elegante auto negro de Eriol, esperándola

-"Hola Juliet, Eriol"- saludo entrando al auto, sonriéndole a ambos

-"Por lo visto tu tampoco tuviste una buena noche"- dijo Eriol, poniendo en marcha el auto

-"No he tenido en general una buena semana"- dijo Serena, mirando por la ventana las calles

-"No te ha llamado tu novio?"- Pregunto Juliet

-"No creo que lo haga otra vez"- dijo Serena

-"Pero bonita, por que están tan segura?"- Pregunto Eriol, empezando a preocuparse por la tristeza de la rubia, dándose cuenta de que Alex no había exagerado y la rubia se encontraba bastante deprimida

-"Solo lo siento"-

-"Pues tu novio debe de ser un verdadero imbécil"- dijo Juliet enfadada

-"Es verdad bonita, yo mataría por una novia como tu"-

-"El simplemente..., merece algo mejor..."-

-"Basta Serena, saliendo de la escuela, saldrás con nosotros, llevaremos a Juliet al medico y después iremos a algún lugar bonito y te olvidaras de aquel idiota que tienes por novio, te divertirás y ..."-

-"Lo siento Eriol, pero no puedo ir, ya tengo planes"-

-"Y con quien si se puede saber"- pregunto Juliet

-"Con unos amigos"- dijo ella, dándose cuenta que estaban ya en la universidad -"Por que llevaran a Juliet al medico?"- pregunto preocupada

-"Ya sabes como son de exagerados Eriol y Alex"- dijo Juliet bajando del auto -"Solo será un examen de rutina me sentiría mejor si me acompañas"-

-"No te prometo nada, solo lo intentare"-

-"Bien vamos, ya sabes como se pone el viejo si llegamos tarde"- dijo Juliet tomándola de la mano para comenzar a correr, ninguna se despidió de Eriol, quien las vio partir en silencio, preocupado por ambas.

X - X - X

-"Estas despreciando una cita conmigo?"- Pregunto un chico de bucles castaños rojizos a la rubia frente a él, sus ojos castaños parecían tranquilos

-"Itan de verdad, es muy importante"-

-"Más importante que tu novio?"- pregunto el, completamente serio, algo poco inusual en él

-"De verdad Itan, es importante para mi, esperaba que lo entendieras"-

-"Intento entenderlo Mina, de verdad, es solo que esperaba que conocieras a mis amigos hoy"- dijo el dejando que en sus ojos se pudiera ver su tristeza -"Eres importante para mi, y quiero que ellos te conozcan"-

-"Los conoceré en otra ocasión"-

-"Siento que me ocultas algo"- dijo él

-"Itan, por favor solo..."-

-"No importa esta bien, te llamo en la noche, esta bien?"-

Mina asintió lentamente, mientras el se perdía entre la gente que salía del edificio, amaba a aquel chico, amante de los deportes, estrella del teatro de aficionados, lo amaba y mucho, pero no podía explicarle algunas cosas, en esos momentos tenia que ir a buscar a Serena, y por mucho que le dolía, ella era una Sailor antes que aun mujer.

Solo tenia que caminar unas cuantas cuadras más, y se encontraría con Lita y Reí, después irían a la facultad y verían a Amy y después irían a ver a Serena.

-"Y tu novia?"- Pregunto un chico rubio en cuanto el se acerco a ellos

-"Tiene un compromiso"- contesto él

-"Es el día de los compromisos"- dijo Eriol, encendiendo un cigarro

-"Si sigues fumando esa porquería vas a terminar muerto"-

-"Peor aun, nos matara a nosotros, por estar cerca"-

-"Itan, Alex, no sean tan exagerados"- dijo Eriol, soltando el humo lentamente

-"Estamos bien, ninguna de nuestras chicas están aquí"- dijo Satoru, con una sonrisa de derrota

-"Supongo que eso sacamos por hacer planes sin ellas"- dijo Alex

-"Mina a estado rara últimamente"- dijo Itan

-"Únete al club, Lita también ha estado rara"- dijo Satoru, Eriol lo observo un momento, el nombre de Lita le parecía conocido pero no lograba ubicar el por que

-"Bueno, al menos ustedes tienen novia, Reí no parece muy interesada en mi"-

-"Bueno, mejor vallamos por Juliet, no podemos estar lamentándonos toda la tarde"- dijo Alex

X - X - X

-"Ellos te dijeron que vendrían a recogerte?"- Pregunto Serena a Juliet, una vez que habían terminado las clases y la pelinegra esperaba sentada el arribo del coche negro de Alex

-"Si, pero tu no quieres venir"-

-"Realmente no puedo, me esperan unos amigos en mi departamento"-

-"Amigos?"-

-"Si, tres"-

-"Dios mío, serena esta bien que el imbécil de tu novio no te haga caso, pero engañarlo con tres..."-

-"JULIET, no digas esas cosas, ellos son mis amigos"-

-"Si claro lo que tu digas"-

-"Eres insoportable"-

-"Y tu eres una sufrida, anda Serena, ve con tus "Amigos"-

-"Eres una..."-

-"Serena"- La voz de Amy interrumpió la discusión entre Serena y Juliet, la rubia se giro lentamente, un tanto sorprendida por que reconocía la voz, se sorprendió ver a sus amigas ahí, normalmente no se reunían, al menos nos así, de improviso, sintió miedo, y la opresión en el pecho se volvió insoportable, sin embargo logro que su mascara de la eterna felicidad no se rompiera, sonrío a las 4 chicas que la miraban no sin dejar de sentir miedo.

Se alejo de Juliet lentamente, acercándose a las cuatro figuras que la miraban con alegría, las abrazo una a una, sonriendo.

-"No esperaba que vinieran"- Dijo

-"Bueno, quisimos darte una sorpresa"- dijo Mina sonriendo ampliamente aun sin soltar a la rubia

-"Pues vaya que lo hicieron"- dijo ella -"Pero quiero que conozcan a una amiga"- dijo llevándolas ante Juliet

"_Obsérvalas Ariadna, esas son las Sailor Scouts las protectoras del milenio de plata"_

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, primero que nada tengo que aclarar algo con respecto a Darién ya que me di cuenta que en los reviews dejo a la mayoría de ustedes enfurecidas, estamos hablando de alguna época antigua y yo me base un poco en el antiguo Egipto, para trazar un poco la relación de Endymion y Ariadna, ya más a delante irán viendo un poco mas acerca de esta relación y también de los sentimientos de los enemigos que esta más que claro que la mayoría logro saber ya quien es el enemigo y también sus acompañantes.

Pasando a otros asunto o en otro orden de ideas como dicen en cierto programa matutino, estoy escribiendo la triada de la oscuridad llevo cerca de 40 del nuevo capitulo, Solo quédate esta al 90, esos son los capítulos que pienso actualizar en la sig. semana, la de la primera semana de Agosto.

Vinisa un beso chica, no he podido responder a tu correo, pero ya recibirás noticias mías.

Un agradecimiento a: **Nayade, Lulu, Sailor Angel7, Silver Moonlight-81, Vinisa, Sharon, Viento, TaNiTaLoVe, Ladylucy, Tenshi, ****Starlitg** , por sus reviews, espero que este capitulo les guste, deja muchas cosas en claro y otras no tanto, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y nos leemos pronto, si no es en esta en la triada o en solo quédate.


	5. Reencuentro

**La otra cara**

**IV**

**"Reencuentro"**

Por: Jenny Anderson

_-"De verdad crees que esa guardia que te rodea lo hace por que te quiera?"- Pregunto mirando duramente a la rubia que estaba frente a ella_

_Serenity la miro fijamente sonriendo débilmente, desviando su vista a la tierra_

_-"No espero que toda la gente en el reino me quiera, sin embargo se que mis guardianas me estiman"- contesto -"Y tu Ariadna¿Puedes decir lo mismo?"- _

_-"Si, ellos me protegen por que me quieren, tanto que serian capaces de matarte princesa"-_

_-"Pero no lo harán a menos que se los ordenes no?"-_

_-"Serenity, por que ¿Por que quieres casarte precisamente con mi hermano?"- Pregunto fijando sus pupilas media noche en las celestes, buscando talves en aquella mirada lo que no había encontrado en la de la reina de la Luna_

_-"Por que lo amo"- contesto Serenity -"Y por que se trata del ultimo planeta que la luna no ha conquistado"- Ariadna sintió que un estremecimiento la invadía, todas sus sospechas eran ciertas_

-"Juliet"- llamo Serena al notar como su amiga volvía en si

-"Que me paso?"- Pregunto llevándose una mano a la cabeza

-"Perdiste el conocimiento"- informo Amy mirando preocupada a la chica

-"No se preocupen estoy bien"- dijo intentando quitar de su mente aquellas imágenes que había visto, cada vez estaba más segura de que Serena era la chica de sus pesadillas

-"Estas segura estas pálida?"- Pregunto Serena, mirando a su amiga con preocupación -"Creo que los chicos no exageraban y realmente tienes que ver a un medico"-

-"No te preocupes me llevaran a ver a uno"- dijo ella -"Pero tu tenias que irte recuerdas?"- Dijo giñandole un ojo a su rubia amiga

-"no lo se, prefiero quedarme contigo"-

-"No seas tonta, tus amigas vinieron a verte, yo estaré bien, ellos no tardan en llegar"- dijo Juliet mirándola con una sonrisa que pretendía esconder su malestar sin lograrlo del todo, serena la miraba preocupada

-"No quiero dejarte sola"- dijo mirándola para girarse a ver a sus amigas inmediatamente -"Ustedes saben el camino a mi departamento, por que no se adelantan y las alcanzo ahí"- dijo con una sonrisa, las cuatro chicas se miraron entre si, comprendiendo que no podían hacer nada por que en las pupilas de Serena brillaba la determinación.

-"No tardes"- dijo Reí tomando las llaves que la rubia les mostraba, por toda respuesta Serena le dedico una sonrisa

-"No debiste quedarte"- dijo Juliet mirándola fijamente, observando extrañada la tristeza de la rubia al observar como se alejaban sus cuatro amigas

-"Estoy preocupada por ti, y solo me sentiré tranquila, si veo que Eriol o Alex están contigo para llevarte al hospital"- dijo ella -"A demás, siento que todo lo que me unía a ellas ha desaparecido"- dijo con voz triste

-"Arriba esos ánimos Serena"- dijo Juliet en cuento escucharon el sonido del claxon del automóvil de Eriol

-"Han llegado"- declaro la rubia, mientras observaba como el automóvil negro se aparcaba a unos cuantos metros lejos de ella

-"Vamos a lo inevitable"- dijo Juliet poniéndose en pie, algo en su interior le decía que lo que tenia no podía ser curado por un medico, pero no sabia como explicarle a sus amigos, no podía decir sus temores, no podía decir que ella creía ser la reencarnación de una princesa, la princesa de la Tierra.

**X - X - X**

Se dio masaje en el puente de la nariz, donde los lentes ya le habían dejado una pequeña marca y también donde se concentraba el dolor que procedía a una migraña.

Ese había sido un día relativamente tranquilo, no habían tenido ningún caso de emergencia y todo parecía estar en calma, su ultimo paciente de la tarde era Juliet Reginal, según su historial medico se trataba de un caso especial.

Había perdido a sus padres a los 5 años, reaccionando con un fuerte trauma, ya que ella había sido testigo del asesinato, después de un año de tratamientos, había logrado salir del shock, empezando a tener integración con niños de su edad nuevamente, pero entonces aparecieron los episodios espantosas pesadillas que la hacían despertar llorando en las noches.

Accesos de pánico, agresión hacia otras personas, principios de esquizofrenia, en general, la señorita Reginal era un cofre de monerías.

Suspiro un momento, y después miro su reloj de pulsera, aun era temprano, con un poco de suerte ese día si podría ir a ver a Serena.

Serena...

No podía creer aun todo lo que estaba haciendo, no sabia si estaba bien o mal, lo único que sabia a ciencia cierta era que lo que sentía por Serena, que era el mismo sentimiento que el que había sentido Endymion y el que lo había hecho hacer todas aquellas cosas y cometer todos aquellos errores, pero él Darién Chiba estaba seguro de que volvería a cometer aquellos errores si las oportunidades se prestaban.

Ariadna era para el solo un recuerdo, un mal recuerdo que no estaba del todo claro en su memoria, sin embargo, sabia una cosa a ciencia cierta, Ariadna había estado dispuesta a matar a Serenity y el había actuado antes de que eso sucediera, actuando contra su propia sangre por aquella a la que amaba.

Sin embargo sabia que les había mentido a las Sailor en un asunto extremadamente importante, pero realmente no le importaba, si comparaba lo que sentía por aquellas mujeres, contra lo que despertaba en él su novia, era fácil decidir quien era sacrificable.

Sabia que Serena se entristecería si alguna de sus guardianas moría, pero también sabia que lo superaría, como también sabia, sin entenderlo del todo, que Ariadna estaba a punto de dar la cara y que serian las Sailor Exteriores las primeras en enfrentarse a ella, y tenia la certeza, la absoluta seguridad que Sailor Saturn seria la primera que cayera, pero no sabia por que tenia aquella sensación, como tampoco sabia por que estaba tan seguro de ello, pero algo dentro de el se lo decía, de la misma manera que le decía que Ariadna había despertado y de la misma manera en que en el pasado lo había obligado a proteger a Sailor Moon, y el tenia completa confianza en esa parte de si mismo, por eso sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Hotaru Tomoe muriera, y lo peor de todo era que realmente no le importaba, mientras Serena estuviera segura nada más le importaba.

**X - X - X**

-"Como esta?"- Pregunto Haruka entrando a la habitación, donde Hotaru descansaba

-"Acaba de bajar la fiebre"- contesto Michiru, mirándola cansada -"Estoy preocupada por ella"- declaro, acariciando la frente perlada de sudor

-"Yo también lo estoy Michiru"- dijo Haruka acercándose a la cama, mirando con Ternura a la joven que descansaba ahí, nadie podría saber lo que aquella alma cargaba, ni siquiera ellas, quienes la habían criado los últimos años, podían entender del todo aquellas visiones que atormentaba a Hotaru, aquel miedo que siempre existía en su interior, por que sabia que las cosas que veía sucedían.

-"Creo que lo mejor será decirle al Joven Darién"- La voz de Michiru estaba cansada, sin embargo Haruka noto algo, cuando nombre al novio de cabeza de bombón, sin embargo decidió no preguntar

-"Supongo que tienes razón"- dijo pero no se acerco al teléfono en vez de eso, clavo sus ojos azules en la cara de la joven que dormía, como intentando encontrar en aquel rostro una respuesta que jamas llegaría

_-"Te prohibo que hables con alguien de este encuentro"- La voz suave pero autoritaria de la princesa llego hasta ella, quien simplemente bajo la cabeza en respuesta, mientras observaba como su princesa entraba en aquella lujosa torre, para desaparecer tras aquella oscuridad._

_-"Te preguntas lo mismo que yo¿Por que hacen estas reuniones?"- Se sobresalto ante los ojos azules que la miraban fijamente y las ropas que sin duda hablaba de la guardia real_

_-"Yo no se como mi princesa confía en ustedes"- declaro con voz dura, mirando la chica al mismo tiempo que apretaba con más fuerza su báculo y observaba la espada que descansaba en la cintura del chico, atenta a cualquier ataque, a cualquier movimiento._

_-"Pienso lo mismo guardiana, pero no nos toca a nosotros juzgar no es así?"- Pregunto el hombre, pero tampoco le quito la mirada, ninguno confiaba en el otro y eso era algo que no podían evitar, era natural, la Tierra y la Luna se detestaban, así como sus habitantes, aun que parecía ser que la princesa y el príncipe no pensaban lo mismo, pero eso no eran lo que le preocupaba, le preocupaban aquella reuniones a escondidas con la princesa Ariadna, eso era lo que le preocupaba._

_-"Siempre me he preguntado, los otros generales soben de estas reuniones?"- Pregunto, observando al guardián sonreír con amargura_

_-"Las otras Sailor lo saben?"- pregunto él, ella guardo silencio, observando en el cielo la Luna_

_-"Somos los únicos que lo saben verdad?"- volvió a decir el joven, pero parecía que lo decía más para si mismo que para ella -"Todo por nuestro poder"- dijo_

_-"La destrucción corre por nuestras venas"- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente -"Hermano, eres consiente de que tendremos que enfrentarnos en el futuro?"- pregunto_

_-"Lo se Saturn, pero así como tu elegiste proteger a Serenity yo decidí proteger a Ariadna y nada ni nadie puede cambiar eso"- dijo el mirándola fijamente, con las pupilas violetas brillando suavemente_

-"Tenia un hermano"- murmuro Hotaru abriendo los ojos de golpe, sobresaltando a las dos mujeres que la cuidaban

-"Que pasa querida, quien tenia un hermano?"- Pregunto Michiru mirándola fijamente

-"Yo"- contesto ella, mirando a Haruka, como si intentara encontrar en esa ultima una respuesta, pero lo único que encontró fue confusión

-"Hotaru tu nunca has tenido un hermano"- dijo Michiru temiendo por la salud mental de la joven

-"Saturn, en el pasado tenia un hermano"- dijo ella

-"Un hermano?"- Pregunto Haruka

-"Lo acabo de recordar, el tenia el mismo poder que yo, la destrucción, él era parte de la corte real de la tierra, era parte de la guardia real de la princesa Ariadna"-

Haruka y Michiru intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, las cosas comenzaban a complicarse y su enemigo aun no daba la cara, tal ves era momento de poner al tanto a su princesa.

**X - X - X**

Llegaron frente al departamento de Serena, las cuatro con diferentes expresiones en el rostro

-"Como creen que este la chica?"- Pregunto Mina

-"Espero que bien, o Serena tardara mucho en llegar"- dijo Lita

-"Tan tipo de Serena, preocuparte más por otras personas que por ella misma"- dijo Reí metiendo la llave en la cerradura

-"Que quieres, así es ella"- dijo Amy notando como la cerradura cedía y la puerta se abría

-"Te estabamos esperando bombón"- dijo Seiya sonriente en la entrada, pero la sonrisa se congelo al ver a las Sailor, quienes lo miraban como si se tratara de un fantasma.

-"Que haces aquí?"- Pregunto Mina, quien fue la primera en reponerse de la impresión

-"Pense que les daría gusto vernos"- dijo Seiya mirándolas fijamente, tanto Yaten como Taiki se habían unido a él.

Las cuatro chicas los veían fijamente, sin atreverse a decir ninguna palabra, había algo extraño en ellos tres, un brillo, el mismo brillo que ellas habían visto infinidad de veces rodeando a Serena, el mismo brillo que habían visto desprendía el cristal de plata, pero no eran capaces de saber el por que con certeza, fue Amy la primera en reaccionar y acercarse a los chicos.

-"Me alegro tanto de verlos"- dijo Abrazando fuertemente a Taiki, quien devolvió el abrazo con ternura, sintiendo como el nerviosismo se apoderaba de él, y sintiéndose terriblemente vacío cuando el abrazo termino y Amy abrazo a Yaten de la misma forma en que lo había abrazado a él, hizo grandes esfuerzos por no perder la sonrisa, tendría tiempo después para lamentarse por que la peliazul no sintiera lo mismo que él.

Mina estaba aun paralizada en su sitio, había soñado tantas veces con aquella presencia que ahora que lo tenia frente no podida creerlo, claro que amaba a su novio, pero Yaten formaría siempre parte de ella misma de una manera demasiado especial como para entenderlo, logro dominar las lagrimas que le ganaban la partida y se abrazo al chico con fuerza, para liberarse de él, por que ahora que lo había visto de nuevo podía olvidarlo completamente, para dejar que Itan llenara su corazón por completo.

-"Sabemos por que están aquí, que le han dicho a Serena?"- Pregunto Reí en cuanto los abrazos terminaron, por que tenia miedo que Serena ya supiera la verdad

-"Le dijimos la verdad..., pero en cuanto despertó había olvidado todo"- dijo Seiya

-"De verdad?"- Pregunto Lita

-"Pero hay algo que nos atormenta, ella ya lo sabia, no a ciencia cierta, pero tenia la sensación del peligro rodearla¿Por que ustedes no le dijeron nada?"- pregunto Taiki

-"Por cobardía"- dijo Amy, mirándose las manos con arrepentimiento

-"A que te refieres?"- Pregunto Yaten

-"Que no sabemos que hacer si no eta ella, que no podemos pensar en un futuro donde no este ella"- dijo Reí

-"¿Que quieren decir con eso?"- Pregunto Seiya

-"Que el enemigo, desea la cabeza de Serenity"- Dijo Mina

-"Y por que no le han dicho nada, si es ella el blanco del enemigo"- grito Seiya furioso contra ellas

-"Por que ella no puede transformarse en Sailor Moon, por que su única arma es el cristal de plata y si lo ocupa puede morir"- Las palabras de Lita golpearon a los tres chicos con violencia, Serena era más vulnerable que nunca, no solo no había Sailor Moon, si no que en caso de que ella se defendiera podía morir, la situación era más complicada de lo que pensaban.

-"Eso significa que ella necesita más protección que nunca"- dijo Yaten, sintiendo que su lealtad hacia la rubia crecía aun más, tanto que estaba seguro no dudaría en dar su vida por ella

-"Nuestro enemigo es Ariadna, la hermana melliza de Endymion"- dijo Reí

-"¿Endymion?"- preguntaron los tres

-"Darién"- contesto Lita

-"Por lo tanto nos enfrentamos a la princesa de la tierra"- dijo Mina

-"Ariadna..."-

Se giraron sobresaltados al escuchar la voz de Serena, quien aun estaba parada en la puerta y al parecer había escuchado la ultima frase dicha por mina, las Sailor la miraron fijamente, por que soporto pareció como si Serena palideciera aun más de lo que era era, y sus ojos se abrieron aun más, sus piernas fallaron y cayo al suelo con dureza, pero ella no se quejo, simplemente cerro los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, por que aquel simple nombre había abierto una puerta en su mente, una llena de recuerdos y las imágenes la aturdían y la atemorizaban al mismo tiempo.

_-"Tienes que creerme Serenity"- Grito Ariadna con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, sosteniendo la espada delante de la princesa de la luna, quien la miraba sin sobresaltarse_

_-"Te creo Ariadna, pero que puedo hacer ante eso?"- pregunto la rubia completamente calmada, caminando hacia la pelinegra y tomando entre sus manos la hoja de la espada, manchándola de sangre, la sangre que corría desde la hoja hasta las manos de una aturdida Ariadna_

_-"Por que haces todo esto?"- Grito la princesa de la tierra_

_-"Y te lo dije Amo a Endymion"- dijo Serenity simplemente_

_-"Y dejaras que me maten para obtener lo que quieres?"- _

_-"Ariadna esto es más complicado que eso, pero estoy segura que tu hermano no te matara"-_

_-"Tu no has visto como me mira"-_

_-"Yo ni siquiera se de tu existencia, recuerdas?"- La sonrisa de Serenity se amplio aun más_

_-"Que es lo que realmente quieres Serenity¿Que mi Hermano y yo nos matemos para tener tu amor?"-_

_-"No quiero que nadie muera"- dijo la rubia, con tristeza -"Pero es la tierra lo que en estos momentos mi reino necesita"-_

_-"No te importamos ni yo ni mi hermano Verdad, lo único que quieres es el maldito poder que obtendrás cuando te cases con Endymion"-_

_-"Yo no tengo la culpa que no te hayas embarazado"- _

_Ariadna se llevo la mano a la boca asqueada de las palabras de Serenity, el simple hecho de que existiera el más mínimo contacto físico entre ella y su hermano le producía nauseas, sin embrago sabia que Serenity tenia razón, si ella tuviera un hijo de Endymion entonces seria ese niño el heredero de la tierra y no la princesa de la Luna_

_-"No tienes idea de lo que dices"-_

_-"No te has preguntado por que soy yo la heredera de la Luna y no mi Tia?"- Pregunto_

_-"Por línea sanguínea?"- Pregunto Ariadna, Serenity lanzo una carcajada_

_-"Por que soy hija de los primogénitos de mi abuelo"- dijo ella en una sonrisa_

-"Serena estas bien?"- Pregunto Amy en cuento Serena abrió los ojos, la rubia se puso de pie rápidamente y entro al cuarto de baño vomitando, sin poder creer del todo lo que acababa de recordar, era imposible, Serenity no podía ser fruto de un incesto, no era posible.

-"Bombón"- llamo Seiya desde afuera, preocupado por que Serena parecía demasiado enferma

-"Estoy bien"- dio ella, enjuagándose la boca y echándose agua en la cara antes de Salir, sin poder quitar aquellas palabras de su cabeza

-"No quiero saber nada de esto"- murmuro cerrando los ojos -"No quiero recordarte Ariadna, por que tenias razón, siempre tuviste razón"- dijo dejando que las lagrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas -"La luna siempre se baso en el terror, y yo soy la heredera de ese terror"- el cristal de plata destello suavemente, sumiéndola en la inconsciencia, nuevamente hacia su trabajo, nuevamente la alejaba de la verdad, por que la verdad era demasiado dolorosa como para creerla.

-"Serena"- gritaron todos, pero era inútil, ella estaba inconsciente y no pensaba recordar nada de eso

-"Llamare a Haruka, ella tiene que saber"- dijo Mina corriendo hacia el teléfono

**X - X - X**

-"No quiero estar aquí"- dijo Juliet en cuanto entraron al Hospital, sintiendo nauseas

-"Estas mal Juliet, y nos preocupas"- dijo Itan mirándola fijamente

-"No te preocupes no pienso morir pronto"- dijo ella

-"No juegues con eso, es serio"- la reprendió Alex

-"Que puede hacer por mi ese mata sanos"-

-"Juliet, el doctor Chiba te esta esperando"- dijo Eriol

-"Puedo ir sola"- murmuro ella en cuanto noto que los chicos parecían querer acompañarla

-"Nada de mentiras a tu salida"- dijo Satoru mirándola fijamente

-"Solo la verdad"- dijo ella sonriendo, para traspasar la puerta del consultorio

Ambas miradas media noche se clavaron fijamente, el pulso se acelero, y todo al rededor dejo de tener consistencia, para volverse un mar de confusión y miedo, un mar de recuerdos enterrados en la memoria, un sello que se acababa de romper.

_La capilla estaba completamente llena de rosas, rosas rojas y blancas inundaban todo el lugar y su perfume era exquisito, Ariadna se contemplaba en el espejo oval que había en la pequeña habitación, miraban las amplias mangas que enfundaban sus brazo y el exquisito maquillaje que cubría su rostro, la fina seda que cubría su talle y la hermosa joya que descansaba en su pecho, la tiara que descansaba en su cabeza, todo era simplemente perfecto, excepto que con quien iba a contraer nupcias era con su propio hermano._

_-"No te preocupes"- dijo Endymion entrando a la habitación, tan exquisitamente ataviado como ella con la espada descansando en su cintura, la espada que pertenecía a su padre_

_-"Por que tenemos que obedecer esta locura?"- Pregunto ella_

_-"Por que somos príncipes, por que algún día seremos Reyes y tenemos que cuidar el planeta, por que no podemos permitir que alguien intente quitárnosla"-_

_-"Será quitártela por que en cuanto nos casemos la tierra quedara en tus manos"-_

_-"Así tiene que ser Ariadna"- dijo el_

_-"Entonces dime, por que siento dentro de mi, que la propia tierra se opone a esta unión"- dijo ella llevándose la mano al pecho_

_-"Somos jóvenes Ariadna, pero esto es lo mejor"-_

_-"La Luna se ha apoderado de los otros planetas verdad?"-_

_-"Somos los únicos que quedan Ariadna, y tenemos que luchar"-_

_-"Me parece imposible que con esa belleza la luna sea tan cruel"-_

_-"No es la Luna, Serenidad es una persona cruel"-_

_-"Su hija, será igual que ella?"- pregunto ella_

_-"Nunca lo sabremos, por que no tenemos que dejar que su maldad corrompa nuestro reino"-_

_-"Endymion, no quiero casarme"-_

_-"No tienes otra opción, dentro de poco seremos esposos"-_

_-"No quiero renunciar a mi derecho sobre esta tierra Endymion"-_

_-"Es la única manera Hermana, la única manera de que la tierra obedezca mis ordenes"- _

_-"Es lo único que te importa verdad el poder?"-_

_-"No, me importa la tierra y no puede estar en tus manos hermana, por que eres una mujer"-_

_-"Que tiene de malo Endymion, dime que tiene de malo que sea una mujer"-_

_-"Que tu esposo heredaría lo que tanto trabajo le costo a nuestra familia poseer"-_

-"Ariadna"- murmuro Darién mirándola fijamente

-"Endymion"- murmuro ella, sintiendo el poder correr dentro de ella, mientras una rosa blanca aparecía frente a ella, el símbolo de su poder, la ráfaga de viento empezó a azotar dentro del consultorio, el pantalón de Juliet fue sustituido por un vestido negro y su cabello cayo sobre su espalda, Darién también se transformo en Endymion, frente a ellos apareció la espada, la misma de sus recuerdos, la que Endymion había conservado desde ese entonces hasta la actualidad.

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, pero fue Endymion quien tomo la espada primero

-"Me mataste para estar con ella, como pudiste estar en contra de tu propia sangre?"-

-"Yo la amaba Ariadna, y tu pensabas matarla"-

-"Por que lo único que le importaba era el poder, no entiendes"- dijo ella

-"Eres tu quien no entiende Ariadna, lo que había entre nosotros era mucho más fuerte que la tierra y la Luna"-

-"Te engañas Hermano, a ella solo le importo el reino, nunca te amo"-

-"Te equivocas, me amo en el pasado y me ama ahora"-

-"Serenity también esta aquí?"- Pregunto, rogando interiormente por que no fuera verdad, por que Serenity no fuera Serena, no quería lastimarla, no soportaría volver a perder a su amiga, no soportaría pasar de nuevo por lo mismo.

-"Eso no te importa Ariadna, vuelve a dormir, déjame en paz"-

-"Es ella verdad, Serena Tsukino"- Darién, palideció ante las palabras

-"Aléjate de ella, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto"- grito

Ariadna sonrío con amargura, había tantas cosas que Endymion no sabia, tantas cosas que ella sabia de Serenity, pero que no las diría, por que lo había jurado, lo había prometido el mismo día que la había conocido incluso antes que su hermano.

-"No pondrás, mi reino en sus manos, no lo permitiré Hermano"-

-"Y quien me detendrá"- dijo el tomando con fuerza la espada dispuesto a terminar con todo en ese momento

-"Nosotros"-

Endymion se encontró cara a cara con los cuatro generales que protegían a su hermana, esa era una pelea que sabia seria muy difícil de ganar, pero lo haría, por Serena y por la tierra que le pertenecía.

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno aquí esta al fin el capitulo quinto, espero que les haya gustado, al fin apareció Ariadna, y se encontró cara a cara con su Hermano, pero creo que también surgieron algunas cosas que pondrán las cosas mucho más difíciles de lo que esperaban y esperen al siguiente capitulo de verdad que tiene mucha emoción y Serena que no quiere recordar, bueno a mi me gusta mucho esta historia espero que a ustedes les guste este capitulo tanto como a mí, y visiten mi Blogg, pondré algunas cosas sobre como van mis historias, apenas lo comencé así que no tiene nada espectacular pero no pierden nada si se dan una vuelta verdad? http/ .jennyandersonfics. blogspot. com(Sin los espacios) y nos leemos en el sig. capitulo titulado **En la oscuridad.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a: Silver Moonlight-81, Kitsune saki, Hechizera Leisa, Lady Palas, Vinisa, Sailor Angel, Viento, Mi-Chan Tenshi, GabYxA, Lulu, Starlitg, TaNiTaLoVe, Ruth Maria, Sheccid.**

Les agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios, de verdad que me hacen sentir bien, pienso contestar sus reviews de este capitulo en el blogg, para evitar cualquier problema en y tambien quiero decirles que ya tengo un fan art de Ariadna, se parece un poco a la dama nueve pero es que de ahí me base, bueno si tienen problemas solo vayan a mi bio y en homepage he puesto el blogg, ja ya tendrán noticias mías por ese medio, ya que mi horario de clase esta horrible, pero bueno que le hacemos , nos leemos pronto haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para que así sea. ahhh Gaby se me olvidaba suerte en tus exámenes yo se que saldrás muy bien y también que nos sorprenderás con el final de tu historia que al menos yo espero ansiosamente.

Una ultima pregunta para ustedes, a juzgar por las cosas ¿Quien creen que sea realmente el enemigo, espero su respuesta, ya saben que sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos, por que vaya que me ayudan a mejorar.


	6. En la oscuridad

**La otra cara**

**V**

**"En la oscuridad"**

Por: Jenny Anderson

Miro el teléfono que sonaba insistentemente, pero no quería contestar, lo único que deseaba hacer era, era estar en aquella habitación con Hotaru y Michiru.

-"No piensas contestar?"- Pregunto Michiru sin soltar la mano de Hotaru, quien parecía al fin haberse calmado aun que no dormía, estaba quieta mirando el techo, de aquella manera que ponía nerviosas a ambas mujeres

-"Si es importante volverá a llamar"- dijo la rubia, sin apartar las pupilas de las violetas

-"Será mejor que contestes"- dijo Hotaru, aun que su voz sonaba cansada -"Es sobre nuestra princesa"- murmuro cerrando los ojos, sin entender por que su poder había alcanzado tanta magnitud en tan poco tiempo, era demasiado poder para su cuerpo, eran demasiadas cosas para entender, era demasiado miedo para su corazón.

Haruka la obedeció de inmediato, sin saber por la sensación de angustia, se apoderaba de su pecho con más fuerza que antes, sabia que lo que le dijeran no le gustaría para nada, pero tampoco podía ignorarla, por que la rubia le importaba mucho.

-"¿Que pasa?"- pregunto inmediatamente

Hotaru fijo sus pupilas violetas en las azules de Haruka, quien conforme hablaba palidecía y se mostraba preocupada, Hotaru apretó con más fuerza la mano de Michiru intentando transmitir confianza, una confianza que deseaba sentir ella misma, pero que hacia mucho había perdido, no entendía por que su poder había despertado tan de repente, ni siquiera galaxia la había hecho despertar todo su poder, no entendía por que Ariadna si lo había hecho.

Tenia miedo, sabia que Serenity conocía a Ariadna y que realizaban reuniones secretas a espaldas de la tierra de la luna, pero tenia que hablar con Serena primero, para saber si la rubia la recordaba, no podía decir nada de eso a ninguna otra sailor aun que lo deseaba, por que su palabra como Sailor Saturn estaba con su princesa.

-"Cabeza de Bombón esta mal"- dijo Haruka mirando a ambas mujeres

-"Tenemos que ir"- dijo Michiru, pero inmediatamente dirigió la mirada llena de preocupación a la joven sobre la cama

-"Yo también iré con ustedes"- dijo ella, incorporándose en la cama

-"¿Estas segura?"- Pregunto Haruka

-"Si, es importante que estemos todas"- dijo Hotaru

-"Bien, entonces no perdamos tiempo"-

**X - X- X**

-"Haruka viene en camino"- dijo Mina una vez que colgara el teléfono

-"Que paso?"- Pregunto Reí mirando a su amiga fijamente, todos se quedaron callados también observando a la rubia en silencio, había demasiadas dudas flotando en el aire, nadie entendía nada

-"Esperemos que cuando Serena despierte nos aclare todo"- dijo Amy

-"Para ser que su Princesa, no desea una lucha con esa Chica"- dijo Taiki

-"¿De que hablas?"- Pregunto Mina

-"Ella a estado sintiendo el peligro acercándose, y tengo la impresión de que conoce al enemigo"-

-"Estas loco Taiki, Bombón no conoce al enemigo"- dijo Seiya, sin saber por que de pronto demasiado atemorizado ante las palabras del castaño

-"Piénsalo Seiya, es como si el yo pasado de Serena, conociera a esa tal Ariadna"- dijo Yaten también de acuerdo con el castaño

-"ESTAN EQUIVOCADOS"- dijo Lita -"Serenity jamas conoció a Ariadna, Endymion jamas le dijo que tenia una melliza"-

-"Sin embargo existe algo muy extraño en todo esto"- dijo Taiki

-"Yo creo que hay otra explicación a todo esto"- dijo Amy

-"Sin importar lo que sea yo protegeré a bombón"- dijo Seiya, acercándose a la cama, tomando entre sus manos la mano derecha de la rubia

Serena abrió los ojos de pronto y se incorporo asustándolos a todos

-"Darién"- susurro

-"Serena calmante"- pidió Amy acercándose a ella, pero la rubia la alejo de un manotazo -"Darién esta en peligro"- dijo corriendo hacia la puerta dispuesta a ir en ayuda de su novio

abrió la puerta de golpe encontrándose con la mirada de Haruka

-"Estas bien?"- Pregunto la rubia

-"Darién esta en peligro"- grito la rubia, intentando abrirse paso, pero Haruka se lo impidió

-"Tu no puedes ir"- declaro la rubia con rudeza

-"¿Esperas que me quede aquí mientras el esta en peligro?"- grito

-"Iremos nosotras"- Dijo la rubia -"Hotaru se quedara contigo"-

-"Vamos"- dijo Michiru a las chicas

-"NO PUEDO QUEDARME AQUI MIENTRAS TODAS USTEDES ESTAN EN PELIGRO"-

-"Lo harás y no discutirás más"- dijo Haruka tomándola de los hombros con excesiva fuerza, pero el hecho de que su princesa pusiera su vida en peligro la aterraba

Serena asintió con la cabeza lentamente, para que Haruka cediera ante el agarre, el tiempo que ellas perdían discutiendo podía ser vital para su novio

-"SUÉLTALA"-

El grito y el golpe dejaron a Haruka sorprendida, miro los ojos azules de Seiya fieramente

-"NO VUELVAS A TOCARME ASÍ NIÑO"- Grito dispuesta a tener un enfrentamiento con el joven

-"Por favor, Darién esta en peligro"- grito serena poniéndose entre Haruka y Seiya

-"Después arreglaremos esto Kou"- dijo Haruka caminando hacia la salida

-"Cuando quieras Tenou"- contesto Seiya, mirando desaparecer tras la puerta a todas las mujeres, exceptuando a Serena y a Hotaru

-"Deben de terminar esas peleas"- dijo Serena de pronto separándose del joven para mirar por la ventana

-"No vas a intentar ir?"- Pregunto Hotaru, mirando a la rubia, recordando lo que había pasado cuando el príncipe había caído en manos de Neherenia y su princesa había salido en su busca, sin importarle su propia seguridad.

Serena negó con la cabeza lentamente, había algo en su interior, un sentimiento extraño que no lograba entender, ese sentimiento le decía que lo mejor era quedarse ahí con los chicos y la joven.

-"Necesito hacerte una pregunta"- soltó Hotaru de pronto, sin preocuparse por los tres hombres en el lugar, ella podía sentir el poder de la luna en ellos, por lo tanto no había nada que esconder de ellos

-"¿Que pasa?"- Pregunto Serena

-"Recuerdas a la hermana de Endymion?"-

**X - X - X**

Estaba cansado y la herida en su brazo izquierdo dolía demasiado, si la pelea se prolongaba por más tiempo no saldría vencedor, su respiración era agitada y su velocidad por mucho inferior a los cuatro hombres frente a él, tomo la espada con fuerza para defenderse del ataque de los hombres frente a él.

-"Esta vez el desenlace será diferente príncipe"- murmuro uno de ellos el que utilizaba una camisa roja y tenia una espada

-"Entrégame la espada, hermano"- pidió Ariadna acercándose a él

-"Jamas la entregare y lo sabes"- declaro Darién dando un paso atrás, encontrándose con la pared y anulándose las posibilidades de escape

-"No me obligues"- declaro la chica, tomando la espada de las manos del joven de camisa roja

-"No me rendiré"- dijo el

Ariadna se lanzo contra el, y el logro desviar el primer ataque, inmediatamente Ariadna dejo la espada de manera vertical, para atacar sus pies, logro bloquear el golpe, haciendo que la chica girara, pero ella hizo el giro y ataco de espalda, Darién no esperaba ese ataque, la espada se soltó de su mano, volando a unos cuantos centímetros de el.

Ariadna no espero más se lanzo en un fiero ataque, Darién cerro los ojos esperando el impacto.

-"Espada de Uranus elimina"-

la oportuna aparición de Sailor Uranus acababa de salvarle la vida rodó sobre el piso y tomo la espada del suelo, poniéndose en pie, las 6 salir lo protegían.

-"Así que las guardianas de la luna te protegen"- dijo Ariadna mirando los rostro de las sailors

Los cuatro hombres se pusieron delante de su Princesa protegiéndola de cualquier ataque de las sailors

-"Si no se alejan, morirán"- Esta vez el que hablo era el hombre de camisa azul

-"Serán ustedes lo que terminen sin vida"- declaro Michiru

-"Que así sea"- dijo Ariadna, levantando las manos

La tierra comenzó a temblar, intentando que las Sailors no pudieran mantenerse en pie

-"Esto no esta bien"- dijo Júpiter a Venus

-"¡Llamas infernales!"- Grito el chico de camisa roja

-"¡Maremoto de Neptuno!"-

-"¡Rapsodia acuática de mercurio!"-

-"Que demonios"- grito Neptune al darse cuenta el poder del hombre pasaba sin problema entre su poder y el de Mercury

-"Beso de amor y belleza de Venus"-

-"Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter"-

-"Maldición"- Grito Haruka, mientras veía como Júpiter y Venus salían despedidas tras el impacto del poder enemigo

-"Soy Etram"- dijo el chico mirándolas fríamente, atravez del antifaz que cubría su rostro- "Y yo soy capaz de acabar con ustedes, Sailor de la Luna"- dijo el chico

-"Eso jamas"- dijo Uranus -"Soy Sailor Uranus y no acabaras conmigo tan fácilmente"- dijo tomando con fuerzas su espada

-"Llamas infernales"-

-"Tierra tiembla"-

Ambos poderes chocaron, pero el de Uranus fue más débil y cedió ante el poder del chico, logro esquivar su poder con un salto hacia un costado

-"Si quieren vivir, será mejor que se vallan, esto es entre Endymion y Yo"- dijo Ariadna saliendo tras la espalda de sus guardianes

-"No escaparemos"- dijo Júpiter lanzándose contra ella, siendo detenida por el chico de camisa verde

Júpiter lanzo un puñetazo alto que el chico esquivo sin problema contraatacando que una patada baja que Júpiter logro detener con ambas manos, recibió un golpe en la cara que la lanzo lejos de su enemigo, se puso de pie de una salto, sabia que no podía bajar la guardia ante esos hombres que era por mucho más fuertes que ellas.

-"Aun piensan quedarse aquí?"- Pregunto el joven de camisa naranja, con una media sonrisa

-"Que vamos a hacer?"- pregunto Amy en voz baja

-"Ganar tiempo"- declaro Venus

-"De que hablas?"- Pregunto Uranus

-"Nos ganaran en una batalla, son más fuertes, y nosotros solo tenemos que sacar a Darién de aquí"-

-"Que propones?"- pregunto Darién

-"La teletransportacion"- dijo la rubia

-"Pero necesitamos tiempo para eso"- dijo Neptune

-"Exacto"- dijo la rubia en una sonrisa -"Mercury necesitamos la niebla de mercurio"-

Mercury asintió lentamente

-"Van a atacarnos?"- pregunto el joven de camisa roja

-"¡Burbujas de mercurio, estallen!"-

-"Que demonios?"- escucharon la voz de sus enemigos del otro lado

Se tomaron las manos con rapidez, concentrando todo su poder rápidamente, Darién se encontraba entre Uranus y Venus

-"Teletransportacion de las Sailors"- gritaron

**X - X - X**

-"Yo la conocí?"- Pregunto Serena Mirando fijamente a Hotaru

-"Me parece recordar algo así"- dijo la joven, sin querer realmente decir lo que sabia, después de todo si Serena no lo recordaba no era ella quien para decirle

-"Dime Hotaru esta chica es muy peligrosa?"- Pregunto la rubia

-"No lo se"-

-"Como que no lo sabes?"- Dijo Seiya

-"La energía de Ariadna es muy difusa, no podemos localizarla, y en el pasado jamas supimos de ella"-

-"Por que?"- Pregunto Taiki

-"Por que Endymion jamas nos dijo de su existencia"- dijo la joven

-"Pero, Por que esta aquí, por que quiere destruir a Darién"- pregunto Serena

-"Por que ella era la legitima esposa de Endymion"-

-"Que?"- pregunto Serena llevándose las manos a la boca sorprendida

-"Quieres decir que ella es la legitima Reina de la tierra?"- pregunto Seiya

-"Me temo que eso es verdad"- dijo Luna entrando por la ventana

-"LUNA"- grito Yaten sonriéndole a la gata y acercándose para acariciarla

-"No tenemos tiempo para eso"- dijo Artemis mirando de la mala manera al joven de ojos miel -"No es a Darién a quien quiere destruir es a ti"-

-"Ustedes lo sabían verdad?"- pregunto a los tres hombres quienes no parecían asombrados

-"Los chicas nos comentaron algo"- dijo Yaten

-"Por que a mi?"- pregunto Serena

-"Por que eres quien le impide gobernar la tierra completamente"- dijo Luna

-"Quieren decir que quiere a Darién y a la tierra?"- pregunto

-"Creo que ha cambiado de parecer y solo quiere a la tierra"- murmuro Darién dejándose caer en el piso demasiado débil por la hemorragia

-"Darién"- grito Serena corriendo hacia él, ignorando a las mujeres que aparecieron con él

-"Son demasiado fuertes"- dijo Neptune

-"Nos vencieron fácilmente"- dijo Uranus golpeando la pared

-"Si mis generales estuvieran aquí"- murmuro Darién abrazando a la rubia -"Te protegería"- murmuro a su oído

-"Pero ellos son unos traidores"- dijo Amy

-"No recuerdas todo lo que nos ocasionaron?"- pregunto Lita

-"Nosotros simplemente nos confiamos, la próxima vez será diferente"- murmuro Haruka

-"No será así"- dijo Darién

-"De que hablas?"- pregunto Mina

-"El poder de los guardianes, es muy superior a sus poderes"- dijo el pelinegro

-"Pero nosotras somos las Sailor Scauts, podremos contra ellos"- dijo Lita

-"O podemos traer a tus generales"- murmuro Serena quien se había mantenido callada en toda la la discusión

-"De que hablas?"- pregunto Luna sobresaltada

-"De esto"- dijo ella mostrando el cristal de plata

Hotaru se llevo la mano al pecho, nada de eso le daba buena espina, al contrario ante el resplandor del cristal de plata, sintió un miedo que recorrió su columna hasta la nuca, un miedo indefinible e inexplicable, su Princesa estaba cometiendo un error tras otro y eso al final costaría la vida de los que estaban ahí y que la protegían.

**X - X - X**

-"Aun no puedo creer lo que paso"- murmuro Eriol dentro de su coche

-"Yo tampoco"- murmuro Juliet

-"Es como tener una película sobre otra película en la cabeza"- comento Itan

-"Es verdad, puedo recordar mi vida como Alex y como Etram casi a la perfección y eso asusta"-

-"Asusta más que Juliet sea una princesa"- murmuro Satoru sonriendo

-"Nos esperan tiempos difíciles"- murmuro Juliet

-"De que hablas, esas niñas jamas podrán contra nosotros"-

-"No hablo de ellas"- murmuro Juliet

-"Entonces?"-

-"De la princesa de la Luna"- murmuro la joven

-"No le tendrás miedo verdad?"- pregunto Eriol

-"No lo se"- contesto Juliet -"En el pasado ella no hizo nada contra mi"-

-"Solo enloquecer de amor a tu hermano"-

-"Necesitamos buscar a Beryl"- murmuro Juliet

-"Para que?"-

-"Ella es la única que puede decirnos que paso después de nuestra muerte"-

-"Querrás decir después de nuestro asesinato"-

**X - X - X**

_-"Por tu culpa el príncipe asesino a la princesa"- murmuro la mujer de cabellos castaño a la joven rubia frente a ella_

_-"Eso explica por que Ariadna no acudió a nuestra cita"- murmuro Serenity sin inmutarse, como si realmente no le molestara la muerte de la joven o como si lo estuviera esperando_

_-"La mato por ti"- murmuro furiosa Beryl_

_-"Se que era tu mejor amiga, pero no me metas en esto"- dijo Serenity poniéndose en pie mirando de manera desafiante a la mujer de cabellera castaña que la observaba_

_-"Tu lo planeaste todo verdad?"- Pregunto la castaña tras ella_

_-"No se de que estas hablando?"- pregunto mirando a la mujer de manera dulce_

_-"Tu lo hiciste todo, los pusiste en contra, tu plan era que ella muriera para que la tierra fuera solo tuya"-_

_-"En eso caso no hay mucha diferencia entre nosotras no?"- Pregunto Serenity sonriendo _

_-"De que hablas?"- pregunto Beryl_

_-"Tu también querías a Ariadna fuera de tu camino"- declaro Serenity acercándose a la mujer_

_-"Estas equivocada"- grito Beryl retrocediendo_

_-"Vas a decirme que no estas enamorada de Endymion"-_

_-"Eso no... no es... no hay..."-_

_-"Lo ves no puedes negarlo"- dijo la Rubia _

_-"Pero yo no quería que MURIERA"-_

_-"Tómalo como un servicio gratuito"- murmuro Serenity acercándose al oído de la mujer -"Al final seré yo quien se quede con Endymion, y tu no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo"- dijo dándose media vuelta y desapareciendo del jardín_

**Notas de la autora**

Siendo sincera me parece que le falto algo al capitulo no se, trabajare mejor en el otro, es decir si pasa todo loq ue yo queria que pasara pero sientoq ue le falta algo, mmm, solo que no logro saber tal ves es el heche de que me centre en estos días en Soy yo y la triada pero siento que le falta aun que aun no logro saber el que, de seguro ustedes me pueden ayudar en eso, por cierto ya estamos llegando a la parte interesante y conflictiva y cruel de la historia, así que no me dejen sola y continúen leyendo, por fa, por fa.

Un agradecimiento a **Mi-chan tenshi, Dianazul(Estas por el camino correctom y la quería como una hremana), Silver Moonlight-81, Starlitg (eso es algo muy importante que son enemigos pero existe amor entre ellos, así que la pregunta seria, ¿A quien traicionarías a tu princesa o a tu novio?), Lulú (tienes razón, pero debes recordar que el no sabe que son amigas y ahora serena cometera un error aun mayor, ¿Te lo imaginas?), Viento (Fuiste al única en ver a uno de los enemigos potenciales, te felicito por esa observación), LadyLucy(No es exactamente la mala, pero ya veras más adelante), TaNiTaLoVe, Ayde, Vinisa, Golondrina( ok, pues sobre tu pregunta aun no me decido aun que puede que no sea ninguna de esas las parejas finales), LMundine.**

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ya saben que todos sus comentarios, criticas y sugerencias son bien recibidas.

Un beso

Jenny Anderson


	7. Recuerdos y Titubeos del corazón

**La otra cara**

**VII**

**"Recuerdos y Titubeos del corazón"**

Por: Jenny Anderson

-"Como esta?"- Preguntaron las chicas a Amy cuando salió del cuarto donde Darién descansaba

-"Esta un poco débil, pero nada de cuidado"- murmuro Amy, mirando a todos los presentes, en ese momento, las dimensiones de la sala no eran las adecuadas para todos los que estaban ahí, sin embargo se sentía un tremendo frío entre ellos, como si a pesar de las dimensiones de la sala, el calor de los cuerpos no existiera, el enemigo apenas había dado la cara, pero la división entre las Sailors era evidente.

-"Y ustedes que hacen aun aquí, por que no se largan"- Dijo Haruka, mirando a los tres chicos de manera retadora, había esperado hasta saber que Darién estaba bien para comenzar la pela con aquellos tres que siempre había considerado intrusos, aun que había algo extraño en ellos, algo que antes no tenían.

-"No nos iremos"- murmuro Yaten mirando también retador a la rubia, con quien jamas habían logrado llevarse bien, aun que en el fondo también admiraban y respetaban

-"Es bombón a quien protegemos"- murmuro Seiya

-"Pero ella no necesita de ustedes, para eso estamos nosotras"- dijo Michiru

-"Eso es algo que ella a decidido, y nos a pedido que nos quedemos a su lado"- dijo Seiya mirando por la ventana el cielo que ya comenzaba a a oscurecer, no tenia ganas de pelear con Haruka, lo único que deseaba era no volver a ver en los ojos de Serena el dolor, que había visto cuando Darién había llegado herido, sacrificaría su vida para proteger a bombón, aun cuando eso significara proteger también a ese hombre que tanto detestaba.

-"Ella no les pediría eso"- grito Reí de pronto, como sintiendo que con esa acción perdía a su amiga, volviendo a sentir que era desplazada de la vida de Serena una vez más por el chico de cabello negro, sabia que Serena, había confiando más en Seiya que en ella, durante la estancia del chico en la tierra la ultima vez, y ahora tenia la extraña sensación de que algo malo pasaría, algo que las separaría de la chica a quien protegían y no sabia del todo como tomarlo

-"Pues lo hizo"- Dijo Taiki mirando a todas las sailors -"Miren se que no confían en nosotros, pero deben de recordar que protegimos a esa niña, en la palea con galaxia"- recordó a Taiki recordando aquella pelea tan difícil que habían tenido contra aquella guerrera

-"Esto no es lo mismo"- grito Haruka -"Entiéndanlo, ustedes dejarían a su princesa en manos de otros?"- pregunto

-"No, es por eso justamente por lo que no nos vamos"- dijo Yaten mirando sus manos -"Por que hemos aceptado a esa niña como nuestra princesa"-

-"No es cuestión de aceptar o no, ustedes no tiene ni idea, no saben nada, así que no vengan con discursos"- grito Hotaru -"Ustedes no saben nada, esto no es de ahora, es algo que viene desde el pasado, no intente hacernos creer que lo entienden, POR QUE ES MENTIRA, ustedes no saben nada"-

Todas las Sailors se había quedado atónitas ante el ataque de ira de la mas joven, quien miraba a los Kou de manera fría y cruel, Hotaru sentía el peligro demasiado latente, no quería que su princesa tuviera cómplices en la locura que pensaba hacer, por que ella intuía que era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su amiga y no lo permitiría, no dejaría que su princesa volviera a sufrir, y mucho menos que aquellos chicos sufrieran por los errores pasados

-"Sin embargo ya tomamos nuestra decisión"- murmuro Seiya mirando a Hotaru -"Supongo que tienen sus razones para no aceptarnos, y se que hay algo más en su historia, tus palabras me lo confirman, sin embargo, no harás que cambie de parecer"-

-"Entonces te obligaremos"- murmuro Haruka poniéndose en pie, con su pluma de transformación en la mano

**X - X - X**

Observaba el rostro de su novio al dormir, cuantas veces lo había hecho, cuantas veces lo había observado dormir plácidamente, habían tenido miles de citas que terminaban con Darién profundamente dormido en el sofá, abrazándola gentilmente.

Sintió que las lagrimas volvían a sus ojos, pero las reprimió con fuerzas, lo ultimo que necesitaba Darién y las chicas en esa situación era tener a una líder llorona.

Se había prometido después de la pelea contra galaxia que nada de eso se volvería a repetir, que no dejaría que sus amigas dieran su vida en su protección, no, no deseaba ser una carga para ellas, necesitaba ser una verdadera líder, necesitaba que las Sailor obedecieran sus ordenes, las exteriores empezarían a respetar sus decisiones, aun que no estaba muy segura de como hacerlo.

De pronto y sin saber por que la imagen de Seiya llego a su cabeza, tal y como lo había visto, ese día en la azotea de la escuela, cuando ella era atacada, la vez en que lo había confundido con Tuxedo Mask, recordó ese episodio de su vida con abrumante claridad, sus palabras llenas de llanto, la mirada compasiva de Seiya, y por ultimo su petición.

-"_No puedo reemplazarlo, déjame reemplazarlo"-_

Se llevo las manos a la cara ente aquellas palabras, por que su corazón de pronto había comenzado a latir con más fuerza y violencia, por que recordó que las chicas pensaban que ella no lo sabia, incluso sabia que Yaten y Taiki creían que ella no lo sabia, pero Seiya y ella sabían la verdad.

Sin desearlo realmente recordó ese día, el ultimo concierto de los Three Lights, la ultima conversación que tuvo con Seiya ellos solos

-"_Solo quiero que comprendas que sin darme cuenta, me enamore de ti como no tienes idea"-_

¿Por que recordaba de pronto esas palabras, por que si en todo ese tiempo había fingido que no conocía los sentimientos de Seiya, incluso lo había ocultado a Darién, entonces por que de pronto esas palabras hacían tanto eco en su interior

_-"Me hubiera gustado conocerte antes mi dulce bombón"-_

¿A ella también le hubiera gustado conocerlo antes?

¿Por que ahora pensaba en esas cosas?

¿Por que de pronto aquellas palabras se repetían en su mente con tanta claridad?

¿Que hubiera pasado entre ella y Seiya si Galaxia no hubiera aparecido?

Eran demasiadas preguntas, demasiadas dudas, pero; ¿por que dudaba¿por que ahora, de pronto lo entendió

Darién la había estado abandonando lentamente, como había pasado en esa época y Seiya se lo recordaba, Seiya era un refugio, Seiya era el amor libre y sin ataduras, Seiya era muchas cosas y al mismo tiempo nada en su vida.

-"Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, el ya no debe sentir lo mismo"-

Murmuro, y sin saber por que sintió que algo en su interior se oprimía, y que le costaba respirar, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, habían sido demasiadas emociones para un solo día, y era lógico que su mente entrara en caos, además Darién había salido herido, por eso era que ella se encontraba tan angustiada.

Estaba el hecho de que el enemigo era la propia hermana de Endymion, no sabia por que pero cada vez que intentaba recordar si la conocía, un dolor se instalaba en su sien, haciéndole imposible el pensar, no sabia por que, tenia una sensación extraña en el pecho, como si alguien estuviera saboteando sus recuerdos, no importaba, Endymion jamas le había hablado de Ariadna y ella no tenia manera de conocerla.

-"Pero ella era tu esposa"- murmuro mirando a Darién fijamente, la respiración pausada de su novio fue toda su respuesta

**X - X - X**

El auto rojo, devora las avenidas con suma facilidad , Juliet veía por la ventana del asiento del copiloto, Itan tenia razón, era como estar viendo dos películas al mismo tiempo, tenia en la cabeza todo lo que había vivido en esa época, como había conocido a sus amigos, a Serena y también tenia en su cabeza su vida como Ariadna, la boda con su hermano, sus entrevista con Serenity y por ultimo la noche de su muerte.

Se sentía confundida y triste, muy triste, siempre había creído que estaban juntos por que eran amigos, descubrir que eres una princesa y que ellos son tus guardianes te hace saber que, el concepto de amistad es mentira.

Intento por todos los medios alejar esa pensamientos de su cabeza, pero le era imposible, ella siempre había estado tan feliz de tener a esos hombres a su lado, descubrir de pronto que siempre estuvieron cerca por que de una manera u otra, sentían que debían protegerte, no le gustaba nada, se sentía traicionada, hubiera sido mil veces mejor no recordar nada de su vida como Ariadna.

-"Que pasa?"- pregunto Alex

-"Nada"- contesto ella moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación

-"No nos engañas"- murmuro Satoru

-"Creo que yo se que le pasa"- murmuro Eriol, sin despegar la vista del camino

-"Pues instrúyenos, por que no nos gusta verla así"-

-"Creo que se siente traicionada, tal como nosotros nos sentimos"-

Juliet giro la cabeza para observar a Eriol, el cual tenia una expresión extraña

-"Creíste que eras la única"- murmuro Alex al comprender las palabras de Eriol -"Toda mi vida busque a una mujer con la que pudiera llevarme bien, sin romance ni nada de eso, simplemente amistad, alguien en quien confiar, y te encontré a ti y a ellos, yo creí que era amistad pero supongo que solo se trataba de esto no, de nuestra vida pasada y nuestro destino"-

-"Es terrible"- murmuro Eriol -"Significa que la amistad existe para todos menos para nosotros no?"-

-"Yo no lo creo"- murmuro Itan

-"Pues eres el único"- murmuro Juliet

-"Tuvimos la elección, pero elegimos estar juntos, ser una familia, cada uno de nosotros, tiene una vida con la que es feliz, yo tengo a mi novia y tu Juliet siempre fuiste como una hermana pequeña, se que nuestra vida pasada no tiene nada que ver, por que yo te quería antes de saber quien eras"-

-"Supongo que Itan tiene razón y estamos viendo todo demasiado negro"- murmuro Satoru

-"Además, también tenemos a la rubia no?"- pregunto Alex

Juliet cerro los ojos con fuerza

Serena

¿Que tanto sabia Serena?

¿Era consciente de su vida pasada?

pero lo más importante¿Que haría con respecto a eso?

Observo el rostro de sus amigos y decidió guardarlo en secreto, no tenían por que saber que la princesa de la luna y Serena eran la misma persona, habían sido bastantes emociones para un solo día.

Además quería hablar con ella, para saber que tanto sabia Serena con respecto a eso

-"Vamos a ver a Serena debe de estar preocupada por mi"- pidió

**X - X - X**

-"Me siento tan irritada con Serenity"- murmuro una voz entre las sombras, en la habitación de un hotel

-"Por que dice eso, mi señora?"- pregunto una voz más haya, cuya silueta también estaba cubierta de sombras

-"Todo ese poder, toda esa belleza"- dijo la primera voz

-"comprendo su malestar, pero no se preocupe ella se dará cuenta pronto"-

-"No lo hará, es una niña estúpida, no se da cuenta del enorme poder que tiene en sus manos, no se da cuenta de la oportunidad que tiene, no es consciente de su verdadera naturaleza"-

-"Endymion no ha cambiado nada"- murmuro la segunda voz

-"Tienes razón, sigue creyendo que todo o tiene bajo control, por eso es que es solo un pelele y Serenity pudo hacer con el lo que quería en el pasado"-

-"¿Como moverán las piezas ahora, mi señora?-

-"Eso es lo más interesante de todo, esa niña no es consciente de Serenity, hará las cosas del peor modo posible"-

-"Que quiere decir con eso mi señora?"-

-"Que esa niña a olvidado que aveces para salvar lo que queremos, tenemos que sacrificar vidas inocentes"-

-"Esa niña a olvidado que ella desciende del linaje real"-

-"Por sus venas corre sangre poderosa, dale tiempo y veras como empezara a comportarse como una verdadera heredera de la luna"-

-"Por que no desea que recuerde?"-

-"Por que aun no esta lista y no comprende el real alcance de todo esto"-

-"Le pido una disculpa pero yo tampoco lo entiendo del todo"-

-"Esos hijos de la tierra se mataran mutuamente, y entonces solo habrá un dueño en todo el sistema solar"-

-"Usted mi señora"-

-"Exacto, entonces me cubriré de gloria con la sangre de mis enemigos y Serenity no se atreverá a detenerme"-

**X - X - X**

Habían subido a la azotea del edificio, Star Fighter miraba fijamente a Uranus

-"El perdedor de esta pelea se alejara de ella"- dijo Uranus

-"No hay problema por mi"- dijo Fighter -"Pero creo que te dolerá dejar de ver a bombón"-

-"Tierra tiembla"-

-"Estrella de Sailor Fighter"-

ambos grupos observaron el choque de los poderes, Taiki y Healer recordaban el antiguo desenlace del choque de aquellos poderes, sin embrago esta vez fue diferente, por que fue el poder de Fighter el que logro pasar a través del de Uranus, esta ultima logro esquivar el ataque por poco.

-"Como?"- pregunto

-"Te lo dije"- murmuro Fighter -" bombón nos quiere a su lado"-

-"Esto es una locura"- grito Uranus lanzándose al ataque

Fighter también lanzo el puñetazo

Un resplandor dorado detuvo a ambos combatientes

-"Basta"- grito Serena mirándolos fijamente -"Pueden dejar de comportarse de esa manera tan infantil"-

-"Pero lo único que quiero es..."-

-"Silencio Uranus"- grito, Uranus la obedeció al instante -"Es momento de que cumplan mis ordenes y dejen de hacer cosas a mis espaldas"- demando, Fighter volvió a la normalidad y se puso de rodillas al igual que los otros dos

-"Estamos a tus ordenes princesa"- dijeron

-"Aun que para mi siempre serás bombón"- dijo Seiya con una sonrisa giñandole un ojo, no pudo reprimir al rubor que cubrió su rostro y por eso desvío la vista de los ojos del chico

-"Reí, por favor, que Seiya y los chicos se queden esta noche contigo, las demás vuelvan a sus casas"- ordeno

-"Te quedaras sola y ..."- empezó a decir Reí

-"Hotaru se quedara conmigo, no creen que con ella es suficiente, Ariadna no sabe quien soy y no creo que me ataque, estoy cansada y quiero dormir, pero ustedes también necesitan hacerlo, nos reuniremos mañana a primera hora si?"-

Supieron que no aceptaría otra idea, por que sus ojos brillaban con determinación

-"Será como quieras bombón, pero cualquier cosa, estamos contigo"- dijo Seiya

-"vayan a dormir, nos espera un día muy largo"- dijo

Todas bajaron lentamente, y salieron del edificio con diferentes expresiones

-"Esto la esta preocupando mucho"- dijo Haruka

-"Pero parece que al fin se comporta como una princesa"- dijo Michiru

-"Supongo que no puedo hacer nada Kou, pero te estaré vigilando"- dijo Haruka

-"Lo mismo digo Tenou"-

-"Creo que podemos ir en mi auto, solo que estarán un poco apretados"- dijo Haruka observándolos a todos

-"No te preocupes por nosotros, nos iremos caminando"- murmuro Reí

-"Estas segura, no tienes miedo de caminar junto a esos sujetos"-

-"Que has dicho?"- pregunto Yaten, al parecer molesto por el comentario de la rubia.

**Notas de la autora**

Este capitulo tuvo su dosis de cambio de actitud, aceptación de bandos, pero sobre todo la introducción de nuevos personajes que aun no darán la cara pero que serán importantes, por ahí hay una chica que ya debe saber quienes son, por que ya los había descubierto desde antes, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, a mi me pareció bien, aun que no se del todo, aun faltan algunas cosas, dolorosas sobre todo, pero eso se vera más adelante.

a todas las fans del S&S quiero comunicarles que hice un vídeo de ellos dos con la canción de Always de Bon jovi, si les interesa dejenme su correo pesa 10mb o yo pondre en mi blog donde pueden descargarlo, en misionanime espero que lo puedan descargar si es que el administrador me hace ese grandisimo favor.

Muchas gracias a **Undine (Sobre la melliza, se que es confuso, pero espero que pronto se aclaren tus dudas),Starlitg (Si ya estoy de regreso, para dar guerra, ya veras a que le teme realmente hotaru),Natalia Kido, Mirinlucero Chiba (Bueno has tus apuestas al final quien es el verdadero enemigo?), Viento (No problem, me parece que tus comentarios son acertados, pero ellos siempre vieron el milenio de plata como una utopia, aun así hay bastantes cosas aun)**

Bueno espero sus comentarios, y espero que nos leamos pronto.


	8. Realidades

**La otra cara**

**VIII**

**"Realidades"**

Por: Jenny Anderson

Reí caminaba lentamente acompañada de los tres jóvenes, por un momento y sin saber por que, sintió una terrible rabia contra ellos, como is intuyera que ellos serían más importantes para la rubia que ellas, como si algo en su interior le dijera que la presencia de aquellos chicos era de mala suerte.

-"Como fue que incrementaste tu poder?"- pregunto

-"Bombón tuvo algo que ver, me siento diferente, como si por mi cuerpo corriera una energía nueva y renovada"- contesto el pelinegro

-"Y no es solo eso"- murmuro Yaten

-"Tu también lo sientes?"- pregunto Taiki

-"De que hablan"- pregunto reí molesta por la conversación

-"De que podemos sentir a bombón"- murmuro Seiya

-"Que están diciendo?"- pregunto Reí sin entender, mirándolos fijamente

-"Es como si supiéramos sin verla, lo que pasa y que tan lejos esta"- murmuro Taiki

-"Es como si fuéramos un radar"-

-"Dejen de decir tonterías"- grito la sacerdotisa mirándolos furiosa

-"Pero que te pasa?"- pregunto Yaten

-"Pasa que ustedes llegan como si nada, no se dan cuenta de que intentamos protegerla"-

-"Nosotros queremos ayudar"- dijo Seiya

-"Entonces no INTERFIERAN"-

-"No entiendo que pasa con ustedes?"- Pregunto Yaten

-"Que no saben nada e intentan acercarse a Serena como si lo supieran"-

-"Si nadie nos explica, si nadie nos dice como quieres que nos enteremos"- grito Taiki

-"ES QUE USTEDES NO PERTENECEN A ESO, NO PERTENECEN A NUESTRO PASADO, NO PUEDEN AYUDARNOS"-

-"Por que?"- pregunto Seiya -"¿Por que no nos permites ayudar, yo también quiero a bombón, yo también quiero su bienestar"-

-"Esto es algo, que solo nos incumbe a los que alguna vez estuvimos en el milenio de plata"-

Murmuro dándose media vuelta caminando rumbo al templo, sin saber del todo el por que no quería que esos chicos que no sabían nada del pasado se involucraran en un hecho que tenia que ver con eso, por que todos los involucrados tenían esa época en común.

-"Entiendo que quieran protegerla, que es un brillo muy especial, pero no entiendo por que la lastiman de esta forma"- murmuro Taiki

-"Que quieres decir?"- pregunto Seiya mirándolo

-"La tratan como si no pudiera protegerse, le ocultan cosas, no le tienen el respeto que deberían, en pocas palabras, no la tratan como princesa"- murmuro Taiki

-"Es como si de alguna manera, la enjaularan, pero ¿Para que?"- se pregunto Yaten

-"Como si tuvieran una hermosa joya y la guardan bajo llave para que nadie la robe"- dijo Taiki

-"Eso terminara matando a bombón"- dijo Seiya

-"Creo que por eso, nos dio esta fuerza, para que la salvemos"- murmuro Yaten, observando la luna que se encontraba en ese momento brillando

-"Solo espero que estemos a la altura de la misión"-

**X - X - X**

-"Creo es mejor esperar hasta mañana"- murmuro Itan a la petición de Juliet

-"Si es verdad"- comento Alex -"Es tarde la rubia debe estar durmiendo"-

-"Además fueron demasiadas emociones, quiero dormir"- murmuro Satoru

-"Mañana será un día difícil no, no creo que las scauts se queden con los brazos cruzados"- Dijo Eriol

-"No harán nada, hasta que Endymion se recupere"-

-"Pero el sabe quien eres"- murmuro Itan -"Sabe tu identidad en esta vida"-

-"Pero seremos nosotros los primeros en dar el golpe, también sabes su nombre"-

-"Lo más seguro es que lo estarán protegiendo las sailors"-

-"Ellas no son nada comparadas a nosotros"- dijo Eriol

-"Que pasara si Serenity vuelve a interponerse"- pregunto Satoru

-"Esta vez no cometeremos los errores del pasado, la mataremos"- dijo Juliet, rogando por que no tuvieran que llegar a esos extremos

-"Eso significa, que esta ves si será la guerra"- pregunto Eriol

-"Es más que eso Eriol, esta vez no perderé la tierra, esta ves, no seré yo la víctima, esta ves no moriré"-

-"Hemos llegado Satoru"- murmuro Eriol, una vez que llegaron frente al departamento del joven, aun con las palabras de Juliet haciéndoles eco en la mente

-"Hasta mañana"- murmuro Satoru bajando del auto de Eriol, de despidió agitando la mano mirando alejarse el coche rojo de su amigo, inmediatamente de que perdió de vista el auto rojo de Eriol, uno más se aparco frente a él, Lita Kino su novia bajo de él.

-"Hasta mañana Lita"- se despidieron las jóvenes que iban dentro del automóvil, Lita repitió el mismo ritual que el había efectuado minutos antes.

Observo a su novia, mientras el automóvil de alejaba, la abrazo de la cintura atrayéndola hacia si, tenia tanto miedo de que algo malo le pasara, que las cosas que había descubierto le quitaran a Lita, tenia que decirle, tenia que confesarle, que el no era una persona normal, pero no podía, no quería perderla tan pronto, por que sabia que Lita lo creería un monstruo, que se alejaría de él.

Lita lo abrazo de vuelta, encontrando tan reconfortante la calidez del cuerpo de su novio, su amante, tenia que decirle la verdad, tenia que decirle que ella era Sailor Jupiter, tenia que confesar que no era una mujer normal, que su vida le pertenecía a su princesa, pero no quería hacerlo por que podía perderlo, el enemigo era tan poderoso, y ella no quería involucrarlo.

-"Entramos?"- pregunto en voz baja

-"Vamos amor"- contesto él, guiándola hacia la puerta

Por unos días más, fingirían que eran solo una pareja de enamorados mas, que no había nada que los preocupara, salvo las cosas normales que aquejan a las personas normales.

**X - X - X **

_Serenity observaba la tierra desde el balcón de su habitación_

_-"En que piensa princesa?"- pregunto un chico rubio que entro sin llamar a la puerta, vestía de blanco, oro y plata, una espada descansaba en la funda que colgaba de la cintura del joven, tendría más o menos la edad de Serenity_

_-"En que muy pronto toda esa belleza será nuestra"- murmuro sin quitar la vista del planeta azul_

_-"Ya lo has convencido?"- pregunto el joven acercándose más a ella hasta quedar en su espalda_

_-"Me he acostado con el, le he dado la prueba más grande de este "Amor "- la ultima palabra fue dicha con ironía_

_-"Piensas tener un engendro de ese ?"- pregunto el joven rodeando la cintura de la chica y depositando un beso en su cuello_

_Ella se giro para quedar frente a él, pasando sus brazos por su cuello_

_-"Las mujeres tenemos maneras de evitar que eso pase"- susurro ella, golpeando con su aliento los labios del joven, quien la atrajo mas hacia si, anulando completamente la distancia entre los cuerpos -"Jamas tendría un hijo que lleve en sus venas, esa sangre impura"- murmuro_

_-"Solo debe existir, la pureza y la belleza, como tu y yo"- murmuro el antes de besarla salvajemente, Serenity correspondió con entusiasmo pegando aun más su cuerpo al del joven_

_-"Un hijo tuyo y mío para terminar de atrapar a Endymion"- murmuro, bajando las manos por el cuerpo del joven, hasta llegar a la parte más sensible, el jadeo en respuesta y la tomo bruscamente entre sus brazos, para arrojarla con fuerza sobre la cama_

_-"No te arrepientas después princesa"- murmuro el, levantando el fino vestido de la joven, con toda intención de removerlo de su sitio_

_-"Alguna de las otras veces me he arrepentido?"- pregunto ella con los ojos encendidos por el deseo, mientras quitaba de la cintura la espada y la arrojaba lejos, él sonrío_

_-"Te amo"- murmuro sobre la piel del hombro de Serenity, una vez que ella había quedado desnuda bajo él_

_-"Yo también te amo"- murmuro ella, retorciéndose ante las sensaciones que las manos del hombre provocaban en su cuerpo -"Te amare siempre, hasta la eternidad"-_

Serena despertó sobresaltada con el sudor cubriendo su frente y el corazón latiendo desbocado, había sido un sueño o un recuerdo, no lo sabia, pero se llevo la mano al pecho presa del pánico, aun podía sentir las manos de aquel desconocido sobre su piel.

Se sintió sucia ante la sensación, como si le hubiera sido infiel a Darién, se giro a mirarlo aun dormía, se acerco a el con los ojos llenos de lagrimas deseando con todas sus fuerzas estar equivocada y que aquel no hubiera sido un recuerdo.

Sin embargo, no podía negar lo evidente, había hizo demasiado vivido, para ser un sueño, había sentido el aire golpeando su rostro mientras observaba la tierra, pero lo más terrorífico de todo, es que había sentido el amor, que Serenity sentía por aquel extraño.

Paso su mano por el cabello de su novio, intentando borrar las imágenes de su mente, pero le era imposible, lo único que logro fue que otra imagen inundara su mente.

_-"¿Que paso?"- pregunto el rubio_

_-"Ha pasado, el ha matado a su hermana"- contesto Serenity_

_-"Entonces pronto pedirá tu mano?"- pregunto el hombre_

_-"Si"- contesto ella_

_-"¿Que fue lo que le dijiste para que se decidiera a acabar con ella?"-_

_-"nada realmente Dimitri, le dije que estoy esperando un hijo suyo"- dijo ella llevándose la mano a su vientre_

_-"Un hijo?"- pregunto Dimitri alzándola por la cintura -"Un hijo tuyo y mío?- pregunto_

_-"Si"- contesto ella_

_-"Entonces afilare mi espada, en cuanto te cases con ese imbécil y nazca nuestras hija, lo degollare"- murmuro él_

_-"Entonces todo el sistema solar estará a nuestros pies"- dijo ella sonriendo fríamente_

_-"Tal y como debe ser hijos míos"- murmuro la reina a sus espaldas -"Solo nosotros tenemos la capacidad para hacerlo -" Serenity estoy tan orgullosa de ti y de ti también Dimitri, muy pronto una nueva era nacerá, esa niña que esta en tu vientre, es nuestra carta de triunfo"- _

-"¡¡NO!"- Grito Serena, cayendo al suelo de manera estruendosa

-"Pasa algo?"- pregunto Hotaru irrumpiendo en la habitación

-"Nada"- contesto Serena, intentando parecer serena pero fallando en el intento

Hotaru observa al hombre dormido en la cama

-"Tiene que ver con lo que sucedió en la tarde?"- pregunto , Serena negó con la cabeza

-"Hotaru, ¿Estaba Serenity realmente enamorada de Endymion?"- pregunto por que temía que todo lo que la rodeaba fuera una mentira

- "Que pregunta"- exclamo la más joven -"Serenity amaba a Endymion más que a cualquier cosa"-

-"Estas segura?"- pregunto la rubia

Hotaru la observo fijamente, ¿Había su princesa recordado algo, el futuro perfecto por el que tanto habían luchado estaba en peligro, era Serena consciente a hora de su poder real, o lo que tanto había temido se estaba volviendo realidad

-"Serena que pasa por que tus dudas?"- pregunto inquieta

-"es todo esto, Ariadna, Seiya y Haruka, me siento aturdida"- no era capaz de mencionar en voz alta su sueño

Hotaru vio la mentira en las pupilas de su amiga, pero decidió no indagar más

-"No te preocupes Serena, veras como todo saldrá bien"-

-"Hotaru"- gimió la rubia, abrazando a la joven con desesperación, llorando amargamente -"Tengo tanto miedo, de no ser lo que siempre he creído, de no ser la princesa que ustedes ,merecen de..."- la rubia se silencio de pronto, envuelta en el resplandor del cristal de plata, Hotaru había visto ese mismo resplandor, en sus visiones.

una ves que el destello desapareció, Serena se encontraba profundamente dormida, y Hotaru sabia sin temor as equivocarse que los últimos recuerdos habían sido bloqueados de su mente

-"Por que no das la cara de una vez y dejas de esconderte"- grito la guardiana -"Por que no me liberas de esta promesa"-

-"Por que tu eres la guardiana personal de Serenity, y no puedes hacer más, que obedecerme"- escucho una voz en su interior, supo que la batalla más difícil se acercaba con rapidez, observo el rostro de su princesa y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

-"Perdóname por no decirte la verdad"- gimió -"Pero ella me lo hizo jurar"- abrazo el cuerpo de su princesa y comenzó a llorar

**X - X - X**

_-"No pienso hacerlo padre"- murmuro Endymion mirando retador a su padre_

_-"Tienes que hijo mío, que tu hermana quede preñada es lo mejor para esta tierra"-_

_-"Como puedes decir eso, me repugna el solo hecho de imaginar que la toco"-_

_-"Si, algo amas esta tierra lo harás, si no tiene un heredero pronto, mi hermano comenzara a presionar, sabes que caso a Beryl con el único objetivo de que tuviera un hijo antes que Ariadna lo haga, ¡vas a permitir que el se quede con lo que es tuyo"-_

_-"No"-_

_-"Entonces ve donde tú hermana, si no quiere oblígala, debo ser hoy"-_

_-"Cumpliré tus ordenes padre"- murmuro el caminando hacia los aposentos de su hermana, abrió la puerta sin llamar , Ariadna se preparaba para dormir_

_-"Endymion, ¿Que pasa?"- pregunto, mirando con extrañeza como su hermano ponía el pestillo a la puerta_

_-"Vengo a cumplir con una orden del rey"- m_

_-"De que se trata?"- pregunto ella, temiendo la respuesta_

_-"Debo dejarte preñada, Hermana"-_

_-"Que?"- grito ella, sintiendo las manos de Endymion en sus muñecas -"Pero... tu, tu no quieres hacer esto"- gimió presa del pánico al sentirse acorralada contra la pared_

_-"No lo deseo, pero es mi obligación"- murmuro abriendo los muslos de Ariadna con Violencia_

-"No lo hagas"- grito presa del pánico

-"Pasa algo Juliet?"- pregunto Eriol, mirándola fijamente

-"Tuve una pesadilla"- murmuro ella

-"acerca del pasado?"- pregunto él

ella asintió levemente, fijando sus pupilas en él

-"Entonces no era una pesadilla amiga, era simplemente un recuerdo, ¿Que recordaste?"- pregunto él, pero ella hizo una mueca

-"Dime tu que haces en mi departamento, y en mi recamara?"-

-"Te quedaste dormida en el auto, además no podía dejarte sola, Endymion y las Sailors son unos cobardes y podrían atacarte"-

-"No les tengo miedo, no me traten como si no pudiera defenderte sola"-

-"Entiende no podemos fallarte de nuevo"-

-"No me fallaran"- dijo ella - "nunca lo han hecho"-

-"Entiéndenos Juliet, no podemos permitir que vuelvan a lastimare, no podemos permitir que el pasado vuelva a repetirse"-

-"Eso no pasara Eriol, por que no lo permitiré"-

**X - X - X**

-"No puedes dormir tu tampoco"- pregunto Yaten a Seiya, quien observaba el cielo

-"Que va, no ves que estoy roncando"- respondió

-"Al menos conservas tu buen humor"- murmuro Taiki acercándose a ellos

-"Realmente pelearemos al lado de esa niña verdad?"- pregunto Yaten

-"Así parece"- contesto Taiki

-"Por que?"- pregunto Seiya -"Por que desde que la vi, desde que la conocí sentí este sentimiento de protección hacia ella"-

-"No es solo protección Seiya, no finjas, tu sientes algo más por ella"- dijo Taiki

-"Si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad con ella Taiki"-

-"Seiya ella ama a ese hombre, no podrá amarte jamas a ti"- La voz de Yaten estaba llena de preocupación

-"Lo se, solo que me gustaría tanto poder estar con ella"-

-"No lo harás y lo sabes, eso es imposible"-

-"Lo se"- dijo el, de pronto todo a su alrededor se puso borroso, sintió que caía y las voces de Yaten y Taiki lejanas

_-"Usted es el único que puede salvar a mi hija"- murmuro la mujer de largo cabello dorado y ojos color cielo_

_-"Puedo hacerlo pero ya no podrás seguir en la tierra"-_

_-"Puedo vivir en el exilio si la salvas"-_

_-"Pero ella será capaz de vivir en el exilio Diana?" -_

_-"Por favor mi señor, usted puede salvarla, lo se"-_

_-"Lo haré pero donde vivirás?"-_

_-"En la luna mi señor, me iré a la luna, en el exilio, dicen que no vive nadie ahí, por que es simplemente insignificante"-_

_-"Si le concedo parte de mi poder a esta pequeña, eres consciente de que no será jamas como fue antes, y que su descendencia heredara este poder"-_

_-"Lo se, pero no quiero perderla, mi esposo a muerto, ella es lo único que me queda, no puedo perderla mi señor"-_

_-"Pronto esta galaxia, quedara libre de la mía, eso significa que yo no podré cuidar de que esta niña utilice bien el poder que le daré"-_

_-"Se lo juro Señor, mi hija, mi hija le estará eternamente agradecida por esto"-_

_El hombre cerro los ojos, un enorme resplandor lo rodeo, una joya apareció brillando frente a él_

_-"Esta es mi fuente de energía, mi vida"- dijo el -"El corazón de tu hija dejara de latir, pero este cristal será de ahora en adelante la vida de esta pequeña, si algo le pasa a este cristal ella morirá"-_

_-"Yo cuidare este cristal con mi vida"- dijo la mujer_

_-"No Diana, este cristal estará dentro de tu hija, solo ella podrá llamarlo, si es que logra dominarlo"-_

_-"Pero señor eso es más de lo que le pedí"-_

_-"Diana, necesitaras el poder de tu hija para vivir en la luna"- dijo introduciendo en la pequeña, el cristal_

_-"Como podré pagárselo mi señor?"- pregunto la mujer_

_-"Marcare a tu hija"- dijo y en la frente de la pequeño se grabo una luna creciente _

_-"¿Para que mi señor?"-_

_-"Nuestras galaxias se separaran, la vía láctea y Andromeda entraran en conflicto, yo se que moriré pronto"-_

_-"Mi señor"-_

_-"Mi galaxia se ha contaminado, la suya esta comenzando, quiero que te lleves a las personas que no quieran estar más en la tierra, quiero que fundes la utopía que yo no podré fundar"- dijo acariciando los rizos de la pequeña_

_-"Ustedes mi señor, con esa marca que llevara mi hija y sus descendientes, se que algún día usted regresara a esta galaxia, tal ves con una nueva apariencia, pero entonces yo se, estoy segura de que podrá fundar la utopía que tanto desea, yo se que su destino y el de mi descendencia estará unida siempre"-_

_-"Me enamore de ti como un tonto, pero esto es imposible, talves tengas razón y en un futuro podré estar contigo de nuevo"- dijo el acariciando la mejilla de la mujer_

_-"Mi señor, yo no merezco ese amor, no soy más que una simple plebeya más"- dijo mirando las pupilas azules del hombre -"Pero lo prometo que si nos volvemos a ver en otra vida, lo amare"- dijo ella -"Tal y como lo hago ahora"- murmuro ella bajando la vista_

_-"Mi planeta me espera"- dijo el _

_-"Sabe como llamare el corazón que ahora le ha dado a mi hija?"-_

_-"Como Diana?"- pregunto el sonriendo _

_-"Cristal de plata"- contesto ella sonriendo también, por que sabia que algún día su amor dejaría de ser imposible_

**X - X - X**

-"Esto no me esta gustando nada"- murmuro Haruka

-"A mi tampoco"-

-"Que esos niños regresaran de esta forma, me da mala espina"-

-"Pero si fuiste tu, quien le dijo a Seiya que de ahora en adelante el tenia que proteger a Serena"- recordó Michiru

Haruka también lo hizo, recordó la batalla contra galaxia, recordó como habían sido derrotadas, como con sus ultimas fuerzas le había pedido a Fighter que cuidara de su princesa

-"Se suponía que solo seria durante esa pelea"- murmuro

-"Pero no puedes decir que las Star Light no cumplieron su promesa de protegerla"-

-"Tengo miedo Michiru"- dijo, y era verdad sentía algo que le oprimía el corazón, un miedo que jamas había sentido ni si quiera con Galaxia, tenia que ver con Serena pero había algo más, solo que no lograba saber el que, estaba segura de que Hotaru sabia, pero la joven, no diría más de lo que ya había dicho

-"No debes tener miedo Haruka, por que yo siempre estaré contigo"-

-"Lo se"- dijo mirando tiernamente a la chica -"Vamos quiero entrenar"- se puso de pie para salir de la casa

-"En el lugar de siempre"-

-"Si"-

Alex caminaba lentamente por las calles, no podía dormir y los acontecimientos del día daban vueltas en su cabeza, sabia que lo que estaba pasando no era su culpa, ni de Juliet, simplemente se preguntaba, ¿Por que tenían que recordarlo, era feliz con la vida que tenia como Alex, simplemente era feliz de esa manera, a hora venia a preocuparse con todas esas cosas, por que no los dejaban tener una vida normal, por que Endymion quería seguir haciendo daño.

-"Tierra Tiembla"- escucho a unos cuentos metros a donde el estaba

Reconoció la voz inmediatamente, antes de pensarlo, ya se había transformado

-"Maremoto de Neptuno"-

Observo como ambas Sailors peleaban entre si, sintió su propio poder correr dentro de él

-"No quieren un oponente de verdad?"- pregunto -"Llamas infernales"- grito lanzando su poder contra Neptune

-"Maremoto de Neptuno"- de nuevo el poder de Neptuno fue insuficiente, ambas sailor esquivaron el ataque

Ambas Sailor miraron al joven fríamente

-"Etram, verdad?"- pregunto Uranus

-"No pronuncies mi nombre, en tus labios todo se ensucia"-

-"Como te atreves..."-

-"Como se atreven ustedes"- grito -"a intentar detener a mi princesa"-

-"Nosotras defenderemos este planeta de cualquier intruso"-

-"Ingenuas, ustedes son los intrusos"- grito -"LLAMAS INFERNALES"-

-"Tierra tiembla"-

-"Maremoto de Neptuno"-

Una ves el poder del guardián era mucho mayor que el de ellas

-"Espada de Uranos, elimina"-

-"Eres lenta"- dijo el joven, sonriendo, deteniendo el poder de la sailor con su propia espada -"Este es un verdadero ataque"- dijo, y su espada se encendió en fuego, y ataco, Uranus apenas y pudo esquivar el ataque.

-"Jamas podrás derrotarnos"- dijo Neptune protegiendo a Uranus -"Mientras estemos juntas, jamas nos derrotaras"-

-"Entonces morirán juntas, Llamas infernales"-

El poder golpeo a ambas Sailors, quienes cayeron al suelo

-"No podrás derrotarnos"- dijo Uranus comenzando a incorporarse

-"Eso esta por verse"- dijo el lanzando una patada a Uranus

La pelea entre ambos se había tornado cruel, Uranus había caído tres veces y no había logrado dar ningún golpe a su oponente, por el contrario a ella le costaba ponerse en pie, lo hizo de nueva, lanzando un puñetazo, pero fallo y el otro pateo su rodilla haciéndola caer nuevamente

-"Ese es todo tu poder?"- pregunto -"Como es posible, que el sistema solar les temiera, como es posible que seres tan insignificantes como ustedes hayan sido las gloriosas guardianas del milenio de plata?"-

-"Cállate tu no sabes nada"- grito Neptune, quien todo ese tiempo había estado de observadora

-"Ahora vas tu?"- pregunto

-"No te atrevas a tocarla"- grito Uranus intentando incorporarse, fallando

-"No te preocupes"- dijo Neptune sonriéndole a su compañera, observado que el cielo comenzaba a aclararse, habían estado por horas peleando

-"Tu eres aun más insignificante"- dijo Etram, lanzándose al ataque

Neptune detuve el golpe con sus manos, Etram se alejo de ella y comenzó a dar una serie de golpes que Neptune detuvo con dificultad, cada nuevo golpe era aun más difícil de detener, Neptune fue más lente y el golpe del hombre fue preciso a su estomago, haciéndola caer

-"Neptune"- grito Uranus incorporándose a pesar del dolor y poniéndose delante de ella como escudo

-"Las acabare a las dos en este momento"- dijo -"Llamas infernales"-

-"URANUS"- grito Neptune, sabia que el cuerpo de su compañera no soportaría un ataque de esa magnitud

Neptune fue más rápida que el poder de Etram y abrazo a Uranus, interponiendose entre el ataque del guardián y su compañera, el poder dio de lleno en su espalda, mandando a ambas Sailors varios metros más atrás

-"Neptuno"- grito Uranus al darse cuenta de que su compañera había quedado inconsciente

-"¿Que piensas hacer ahora?"- pregunto Etram -"¿Aun piensas que con tus insignificantes poderes podrás vencerme?"-

-"Te arrepentirás de haberla tocado"- dijo Uranus acomodando a su compañera a su lado, para incorporarse, lo hizo con una mueca de dolor

-"Le mandare sus cabezas a su Princesa"- dijo Etram, tomando con fuerza su espada, dispuesto a dar el ataque final -"Hoja de fuego"- grito lanzando el ataque de su espada contra Uranus

**X - X - X**

Sailor Galaxia, observaba con asombro a los hombres sentados frente a ella, no podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado

-"La tierra?"- pregunto temiendo haber entendido mal, las ordenes de aquellos ancianos, después de todo, la ultima misión que le habían encomendado había sido encerrar el caos

-"Así es, muy pronto ella decidirá cual será su camino"-

-"No entiendo, ¿Que tiene que ver ella?"- Pregunto

-"Eso lo sabrás cuando llegues a la tierra, ahora ve, lleva a Lead Crow y a Aluminem Siren, tu sabrás las palabras adecuadas, cuando estés frente a ella"-

-" lo haré"- dijo ella, haciendo una reverencia sin entender del todo la orden

**Notas de la Autora: **

Pues me ha gustado mucho, aun faltan muchas cosas, otras se van resolviendo y pues espero que les haya gustado, se que por momentos se torna aburrido, pero tienen que pasar muchas cosas antes de pasar a la acción directamente, aun hay varias cosas que tiene que pasar antes que todo, me gusto como quedo el capitulo pero ustedes tienen la ultima palabra.

Si alguien quiere ver algún vídeo de Serena & Seiya les invito a que se den una vuelta por mi blog, la dirección esta en el profile, agradecería mucho su comentario

muchas gracias a **Luna(**no volvere a olvidarlo, y si se que muchas cosas ya las han adivinado, pero espero darles algunas sorpresas) **Ginny Potter W, Umi Kou (**Eso no puedo decírtelo, pero espero sorprenderte) **Sailor Angel7, Starligt (**espero te haya llegado mi contestación), **Viento (**La platica engre Ariadna desatara muchas cosas, algunas buenas otras malas, puede que quien se vea mas afectada será Serena, pero no puedo decirte más)


	9. Miedo II

**La otra cara**

**IX**

**"Miedo"**

Por: Jenny Anderson

-"Láser de estrella fugaz"-

Uranus observo como el poder que se dirigía hacia ella era neutralizado por el poder de Star Fighter

-"Nadie pido su ayuda"- dijo Uranus, mirando a las tres Sailor que la protegían

-"No lo hacemos por ti, Sailor Moon no nos perdonaría si no protegiéramos a su querida Uranus"- dijo Maker

-"Quien demonios, son ustedes?"- pregunto Etram, aun asombrado de que su poder hubiera sido neutralizado, observo a las intrusas, hizo un gesto de desprecio al sentir el poder de la luna correr por ellas

-"Somos las Sailor Star Lights"- dijo Fighter

-"Sailor Star Healer"-

-"Sailor Star Maker"-

-"Sailor Star Fighter"-

-"Y no perdonaremos a nadie que quiera destruir la paz de este planeta"-

-"Así que a Serenity no le bastaba con su guardianas, consiguió más"- dijo con una mueca

-"Lo que la princesa haga o deje de hacer no es tu problema, infierno estelar de Healer"-

Etram esquivo el ataque con rapidez, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que esas tres sailor era por mucho más fuertes que las sailors del sistema solar, observo a Uranos y Neptune, por muy heridas que estuvieran si unían sus poderes con las extrañas, podrían vencerlo sin ningún problema, decidió que no era momento para salir herido

-"Nos volveremos a ver Star Lights, entonces estaré con mis compañeros y esto no terminara así"- dijo y desapareció

-"Maldición"- dijo Uranus golpeando el suelo con su puño, presa de la humillación y la preocupación, ellas las más fuertes de las sailors no habían sido capaces de derrotar a uno solo de lo generales, entonces que podía hacer las inner, como iban a proteger a su princesa

-"Vamos están heridas"- dijo Maker, dándole la mano a Uranus

-"No mal entiendan que acepte su ayuda no quiere decir que las acepte"- dijo Uranus, mientras se ponía en pie con ayuda de Healer

-"esta bien". dijo Fighter tomando entre sus brazos a Neptune, Uranus observo ese gesto con dolor, ella no era capaz ni de ponerse en pie, mucho menos de cargar a Neptune

**X - X - X**

Serena abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba en la cama a un lado de Darién, frente a ella, Hotaru descansaba en la silla que ella recordaba haber usado, ¿En que momento se había pasado a la cama, no lo recordaba, observo el reloj en su mesa de noche, apenas y le daba tiempo de llegar a su clase del sábado.

Observo a Darién fijamente, sabia que no le pasaría nada, si se quedaba con Hotaru, ella simplemente se ausentaría un par de horas, no tenia por que preocuparse, salió de la recamara con su ropa en mano, y entro al cuarto de baño luego de una rápida ducha se encontraba lista para la escuela, salió sin hacer ruido del departamento, sabia que Hotaru la reprendería después.

-"Serena"- escucho su nombre de aquella voz conocida

-"Juliet que haces aquí?"- pregunto -"Te sientes bien?"-

-"Si, solo quería hablar contigo antes de llegar a la escuela"-

-"Por que, que pasa?"- Pregunto la rubia mirando a Juliet inquisidoramente

-"Una ves juramos que no habría secretos entre nosotras, Serenity"- dijo, mirando con dolor la sorpresa de la rubia, sorpresa no desconcierto, lo que quería decir que estaba en lo correcto y su amiga era la princesa de la luna

-" Como... como... como lo sabes?"- pregunto

Juliet la observo un momento, intentando saber que hacer, era obvio que la rubia era consciente de su identidad como Serenity, no sabia que hacer, pero solo entonces todo tuvo sentido para juliet

-"El nombre de tu novio es Darién no?"- dijo, recordando de pronto que Serena le haba dicho que novia era medico, era increíble que ella no recordara el nombre del novio de la rubia, si ella misma lo repetía como quince veces al día

-"Si, pero aun no has ..."-

-"No me recuerdas, de verdad no sabes quien soy?"- pregunto mirando los ojos celestes

Serena sintió los ojos inundados de lagrimas, no podía..., no podía ser lo que ella estaba pensando

-"Creo que tenemos mucho que hablar"- dijo Juliet

-"Vamos, a tu Casa"- dijo la rubia -"En la mía, mi novio esta descansando"-

Juliet la observo, era verdad, Endymion había resultado herido

-"No te da miedo quedarte sola conmigo?"- pregunto

-"Eres mi amiga y confío en ti"- dijo ella

**X - X - X**

**-"**Así que las atacaron"- dijo Reí mirando a Haruka y Michiru

-"Etram"- murmuro Haruka

-"Creo que debemos de ir a ver a Serena, no se no quiero que este sola"- dijo Michiru

-"Si, eso haremos"- dijo Seiya -"Pero aun es muy temprano"- dijo mirando su reloj

-"Será mejor que sea ahora, ya estamos todos"- dijo Mina

-"Entonces vamos"- dijo Rei poniéndose en pie

Seiya, Yaten y Taiki miraron a las sailor ponerse en pie, pero ellos solamente intercambiaron una mirada dudosa, sabían, más bien sentían que Serena ya no estaba en su departamento, pero no sabían que hacer para que las Sailor no se enojaran con ella, sabían que la rubia tenia que ir a la universidad, aun que claro también sabían que Haruka era capaz de encerrarla bajo llave para protegerla.

-"Podemos hacer que tomen el camino más largo"- dijo Yaten, una vez que solo eran ellos los que quedaban

-"Estas loco, si solo le sugerimos a Haruka tomar el camino más largo nos matara"- dijo Taiki

-"No le tendrás miedo a una chica verdad?"- dijo Seiya mirando sonriente a Taiki

-"A una chica normal no, pero Haruka, es todo un caso"- respondió el castaño

-"Supongo que no podremos hacer nada"- dijo Seiya al parecer resignado

-"Apúrense mocosos"- grito Haruka desde afuera, Seiya hizo una mueca de molestia

-"Deja de decirme mocoso, tengo un nombre Tenou"- dijo Seiya saliendo del lugar para encarar a Haruka

-"Bueno una pelea siempre puede detenernos unos segundos no?"- dijo Yaten

-"Sabia que Seiya no se podía resignar"- dijo Taiki saliendo dispuesto a una pelea verbal con Tenou

-"Eso no es amar la vida" dijo Yaten saliendo tras Taiki no tan convencido de la táctica de los otros dos

-"Por favor no empiecen"- dijo Mina al notar la mirada de Seiya y Haruka

-"Dile a Tenou, que deje de insultarme"-

-"Pero si solo estoy diciendo la verdad, mocoso"-

-"Deja de decirme mocoso, tengo un nombre mi nombre es Seiya"-

-"Como que no sabes donde esta Juliet"- el grito de Alex interrumpió la pelea entre Haruka y Seiya

-"No se, desperté esta ,mañana y no estaba"- dijo Eriol molesto por su torpeza

-"Dijo que quería ir a ver a la rubia, crees que ?"- pregunto Satoru

-"Yo más bien creo que fue a a la universidad"-

-"Es que no se da cuenta de la ... Amy"- dijo Alex al darse cuenta de la presencia de su novia en las escaleras del templo

-"Alex, que haces aquí?"- pregunto la peliazul mirando discretamente a sus amigas, no les había comentado nada de Alex y no creía que fuera el momento de que se conocieran

-"Lo mismo digo bonita, no tendrías que estar en la universidad"- dijo el regalándole su mejor sonrisa

-"Alex este no es el momento de estar de don Juan"- dijo Satoru, sin darse cuenta de la discusión tras el, donde Haruka y Seiya habían comenzado a discutir de nuevo

-"Satoru, no es un momento de Don Juan, ella es mi novia"- dijo el señalándola, los tres chicos corrieron a mirarla

-"Es demasiado bajita no crees"- dijo Eriol, poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de la peliazul

-"No tiene el cabello muy corto?"- dijo Satoru tomando entre sus manos un mecho de cabello de la chica

-"Mmm... chicos reunión para Veredicto"- dijo Itan, haciendo que los otros dos se acercaran a el y secretearon unos segundos, Alex los miraba con una gota en su nuca mientras que Amy sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría

-"Nosotros hemos llegado a la conclusión de que"- comenzó a decir Eriol con la mirada seria -"Nos gusta"- termino los tres chicos levantaron el pulgar y sonrieron

Amy sonrío con ellos, mientras su novio la tomaba de la cintura

-"Les gustas bonita"- dijo el con una gran sonrisa, Amy se dio cuenta de lo importante que era para el la opinión de sus amigos

La mirada de Eriol, entonces vago por los rostros de los acompañantes de la peliazul, deteniéndose al instante en una larga melena azabache

-"Rei Hino"- murmuro, las pupilas violetas de la chica se fijaron en el inmediatamente, así como la atención de todos los presentes

-"Satoru"-

-"Lita"-

-"Itan"-

-"Mina"-

-"Eriol"- lo voz de Reí fue la ultima en escucharse

Yaten, Seiya y Taiki, dirigieron su mirada a los cuatro chicos, había algo en ellos que los había puesto a alerta, al igual que a Haruka y Michiru

-"Quienes son ellos"- reclamo Haruka poniéndose delante de las chicas, con el instinto natural de protección

-"Calma amigo"- dijo Alex sonriendo, sintiendo también algo extraño en el que creía que era un chico

-"Haruka son amigos"- dijo Reí intentando que Haruka abandonara su pose de protección, pero solo logro que los ojos de la rubia refulgieran con asepticismo

-"Mina, quien es este chico?"- pregunto Itan mirando a su novia

-"Haruka es..."-

-"eso es algo que no les importa, lárguense"- dijo Haruka interrumpiendo a la rubia

-"No pienso dejar a mi novia, con una persona tan grosera como tu"- dijo Satoru, tomando la cintura de Lita con delicadeza para acercarla a él

-"Satoru tiene razón"- dijo Alex también abrazando a Amy

-"Quieres pelea niño bonito?"- pregunto Itan mirando fijamente a Haruka

-"No"- dijo Mina poniéndose delante de su novio

-"esto no tiene sentido, Haruka recuerdas que tenemos que ir a ver a Serena?"-

**X - X - X**

Entraron al departamento de Juliet, Serena sintió una aire diferente a pesar de que había entrado en aquel departamento miles de veces, era algo extraño lo que sentía, lo que recorría su piel, fijo su vista en Juliet, una punzada de dolor se instalo en su pecho.

-"Vas a decirme?"- pregunto en voz baja

Juliet clavo las pupilas medianoche en las celestes, tantos recuerdos empezaron a bullir en su cabeza ante aquella mirada, sin embargo sentía en Serena un aire diferente al que rodeaba a Serenity, a pesar de que se trataba de la misma persona, no quería pelear con Serena, no quería perder a su amiga, como Juliet, no quería que eso pasara.

Pero como Ariadna, sabia que esa mujer que estaba frente a ella era su peor enemigo

-"Quiero que te hagas a un lado"- demando con voz firme

-"De que hablas?"- pregunto la rubia

-"Esta es una pelea de la tierra, ¿Entiendes eso?"-

-"Por que tenemos que ser enemigos?"- pregunto la rubia llevándose las manos al pecho

-"no tiene que ser así Serena"- dijo Juliet -"solo apártate"-

-"Me pides que deje a mi novio solo, luchando contra ti?"- pregunto la rubia

-" Esto es algo que solo nos interesa a el y a mi, entiendes, no puedes seguir entrometiéndote"- grito empujándola -"No te das cuenta de que todo esto es tu culpa"- grito

-"De que... de que hablas"- dijo Serena con las lagrimas comenzando a correr pos sus mejillas

-"Deja de llorar, con eso no solucionas nada, ¿donde esta la mujer fuerte que era Serenity?"-

-"Yo no soy ella, Juliet"- grito la rubia encarándola, aun con las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas -"yo no soy Serenity"- grito

-"Entonces, por que sigues manipulando así, por que sigues metiendo tu nariz en donde nadie te llama"-

-"No entiende cual es tu punto"-

-"Mi punto Serena, mi punto es que mientras tu estés al lado de Endymion, el no se dará cuenta de que esta en un error"-

-"¿En un Error?"-

-"Tu también debes sentirlo, esta tierra, MI TIERRA, yo soy la verdadera heredera"-

-"Pero la tierra también le da su poder a él"-

-"Por eso esta pelea, para saber quien tiene el derecho sobre esta tierra"-

-"Pero eso significa que..."-

-"Si uno debe morir"-

-"NO, NO QUIERO QUE ESO PASE"- grito la rubia -"Yo no quiero eso"- corrió hacia Juliet y la abrazo fuertemente - "No quiero perderlos"- sus lagrimas cayeron en el hombro de juliet.

una fuerte luz las envolvió a las dos

**X - X - X**

**-**"Maldita"- dijo la mujer de largo cabello rubio

-"Pasa algo?"- pregunto el rubio mirándola fijamente

-"La maldita de Ariadna, esta a punto de estropear mis planes"- dijo ella apretando con fuerza el vaso en su mano

-"Vas a cortarte si sigues así"- dijo el deteniéndola

-"No me des ordenes, aun con esta apariencia, yo soy quien manda aquí"- dijo ella mirándolo furiosa

-"Lo se pero recuerda que aquí, solo eres mi prima"- dijo el revolviéndole el cabello de manera cariñosa

-"Pues bien primo, es momento de entrar en escena, la estúpida de Serenity nos a traicionado"-

**X - X - X**

Seiya, Yaten y Taiki compartieron la misma mirada preocupada

-"Haruka"- llamo el pelinegro, haciendo que las pupilas azules de Haruka dejaran a los jóvenes para fijarse en él

-"Que quieres Kou?"- pregunto de mala manera

-"La perdimos"- dijo el con la voz débil

-"De que hablas?"- pregunto Haruka sin gustarle nada el rostro del joven

-"Bombón"- dijo el, la vista de todas las chicas se fijaron en el

Eriol tomo del hombro a Alex

-"Sentí la energía de Ariadna"- dijo en voz baja a oídos de Alex

-"Donde?"- pregunto Alex

-"No lo se, lo sentí un segundo y ha desaparecido"- dijo

Alex observo a Amy con dolor, las cosas entre ellos ya no podían seguir de la misma manera, por mucho que lo deseara, por que ahora el era un guardián y tenia que velar por el bienestar de su princesa

-"Tenemos que irnos bonita"- dijo besando a Amy

Una vez terminado el beso, Amy lo miro fijamente, había algo extraño en la manera en que la había besado, Mina y Lita también miraban a sus novios de la misma manera

Eriol observaba a Reí fijamente, sin atreverse a decirle que la amaba, sin atreverse ahora que sabia que su vida no le pertenecía más, que le pertenecía a aquella princesa que había jurado proteger.

-"Nos vemos después"- dijo Itan mirando fijamente a Mina, antes de abrazarla fuertemente, tenia miedo de que no hubiera próxima vez -"Te amo, Mina, nunca lo olvides"-

Alex tomo de las manos a Amy

-"En estos momentos tengo muchas que hacer y es posible que falte a clases, pero, sabes que te amo no es así?"- la peliazul asintió lentamente sin saber el por que de aquellas palabras tan repentinas

-"Te veré luego"- dijo Storu besando a lita en la frente

-"Vamos"- dijo Eriol sin despedirse de Reí

Las chicas los observaron partir con diferentes expresiones

-"Después nos contaran de esos chicos, ahora tenemos que buscar a Serena"- dijo Michiru

**X - X - X**

-"Donde estamos?"- pregunto Serena al notar que a su alrededor solo había rosas

-"En el palacio"- dijo Juliet, ninguna de las dos se había percatado de que estaban trasformadas -"Este es el jardín que estaba frente a mi ventana, solo yo podía tener acceso a él"- dijo inclinándose para tomar una rosa blanca entre sus manos

-"Son hermosas"- murmuro Serena tomando también una

El resplandor que surgió las hizo llevarse ambas manos a los ojos, en un intento de detener la cegadora Luz, Ariadna fue quien abrió los ojos primero, ahogando un gemido ante lo que había ante ambas, su espada, esa era la espada que le daba su titulo de princesa al igual que la blanca tiara con el zafiro resplandeciente en su centro.

-"Parece ser que la tierra quiere que tengamos esta pelea"- dijo la princesa de la tierra tomando entre sus manos la espada, la cual brillo en cuento ella la tomo entre sus manos

Serena observo en silencio la fina hoja que brillaba por si misma, sintió una enorme opresión en el pecho, era increíble como ante la visión de aquella espada supiera exactamente que tenia que hacer, pero no dejaba de ser doloroso, las lagrimas comenzaban a correr de nuevo por su rostro, ante la imagen de Ariadna con aquella espada, ella tomo la decisión más importante y dolorosa de su vida.

-"Yo no... yo no me interpondré en su pelea"- dijo con la voz dañada por el llanto

Ariadna la observo con incredulidad

-"Estas hablando en serio?"- pregunto intentando no con moverse por las lagrimas de la rubia, por que la luna en la frente de la rubia era un signo que le causaba pánico

-"Yo... yo.. y mis Sailors no interferiremos en esto... tienes razón... es la tierra... esta pelea es por el bien de la tierra"- dijo llorando aun más

-"Entonces, me das tu palabra, de no ayudar a mi hermano"- dijo la pelinegra extendiendo la mano derecha -"Lo prometes?"-

Serena estiro su propia mano derecha, para cerrar aquella promesa, con las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas de manera más dolorosa que antes

-"Sabes intento odiarte, por el pasado, pero no puedo hacerlo"- dijo Ariadna abrazándola -"Tu y yo siempre seremos amigas no?"- Serena asintió levemente, con un nudo en la garganta, había traicionado a la persona que más amaba en el mundo

De nuevo estaban en el departamento de Ariadna, los golpes en la puerta las habían traído a la realidad

-"Juliet donde estabas?"- pregunto Eriol en cuanto esta abrió la puerta

-"Fui a la universidad, justamente Serena me acompaño a Casa"- mintió, por que no quería revelar aun ante ellos que Serena era la princesa de la luna

-"Pero Rubia, ¿Por que estas llorando?"- pregunto Alex acercándose a ella, para abrazarla

Mientras Alex la abrazaba ella comprendió que aquellos chicos que se habían vuelto sus amigos, eran aquellos guardianes que querían ante todo la muerte de Darién y su propia muerte, pero no podía odiarlos, como tampoco podía quedarse en aquel lugar después de aquella promesa

-"Debo irme, mis amigas me están esperando"- dijo Separándose del chico -"Nos vemos después Juliet"- se despidió

**X - X - X**

-"Aun no regresa?"- pregunto Darién, mirando a una preocupada Hotaru que daba vueltas en la sala

-"No"- contesto la Joven

El timbre sonó en ese momento

-"Debe ser ella"- dijo la joven corriendo a la puerta, encontrándose con la mirada ,molesta de Haruka tras ella

-"Donde esta?"- pregunto inmediatamente

Hotaru movió la cabeza en señal de negación

-"Desde que despertamos ella ya no estaba aquí"- dijo Darién dejando ver la preocupación en su rostro

-"Vamos a buscarla"- dijo Seiya

-"No es necesario Seiya estoy aquí"- la voz de Serena los sobresalto a todos, sin embrago todos se dieron cuenta de sus ojos hinchados y su mirada triste

-"Bombón estas bien?"- pregunto el chico acercándose a ella

Serena lo observo fijamente sin contestar

-"_No puedo reemplazarlo, déjame reemplazarlo"-_

Las palabras resonaron en su mente con claridad, en ese momento el plan se trazo a la perfección en su mente, nunca había sido buena actriz, pero sabia exactamente que era lo que tenia que hacer , lo que tenia que decir, aun que con eso, perdería lo más preciado que tenia en su vida.

-"Si Seiya, estoy bien"- contesto -"Simplemente que he tomado una decisión a todo esto"- dijo caminando hacia Darién, mirándolo de manera fría, el se sorprendió al ver esa mirada en su novia

-"Que decisión?"- pregunto Michiru

-"Ni yo, ni MIS sailors, pelearan contra Ariadna, estas solo"- dijo pasando de largo hacia su recamara, todas se sorprendieron ante sus palabras -"Y la traición se pagara caro"- agrego, sin girarse entrando a su recamara y cerrándola por dentro

Todos estaban demasiado consternados para decir algo, Darién se sentía completamente herido y traicionado, todo lo que el había hecho por Serena en el presente y en el pasado y ella le pagaba de esa manera

-"Debe haber una explicación"- dijo Seiya, mirando al hombre -"Bombón debe tener una buena explicación para no querer ayudarte"- dijo

-"O se entero de la verdad"- dijo Darién caminando hacia el sillón, llevando su mano a su frente intentando calmar sus emociones

-"De que verdad hablas?"- pregunto Yaten

-"Fue Endymion quien mato a Ariadna en el pasado"-

-"Supongo que lo hiciste por ella"- dijo Haruka

Seiya observo como todos se acercaban para escuchar lo que Darién tenia que decir, el se deslizo lentamente hacia la recamara de la chica, había visto tanto dolor en su mirada que a el mismo le dolía el pecho, apenas iba a tocar cuando la puerta se abrió y la mano de Serena lo gio dentro.

-"Seiya"- gimió ella abrazándolo fuertemente

-"Aquí estoy, bombón"- dijo el -"Siempre estaré contigo"- dijo cerrando sus brazos al rededor de ella

-"Entre nosotros no deben existir secretos"- dijo ella -"Y necesito que me ayudes a traicionar lo que mas amo"-

**X - X - X**

-"Reiko"- grito Galaxia -"Akane"-

-"Que pasa mi señora?"- pregunto Reiko corriendo a su encuentro

-"Tenemos que ir a la tierra"- dijo la sailor dorada

-"Por que?"- pregunto Reiko

-"Creo suponer mi señora que es por el destino de las estrellas o me equivoco?"- pregunto Akane apareciendo tras Reiko

-"Al parecer el destino de la tierra a comenzado a cambiar"-

**Notas de la autora:**

Espero que este capitulo les guste, no se, de aquí en adelante las cosas comenzaran a pasar un poco más rápido aun que aun hay sorpresas, espero que visiten mi blog y vean los videos su comentario es muy importante para mi.

Mil gracias a **Akira -Toriyama (**Ya lo he dicho otras veces por el momento es un Darien/Serena, pero no se deacrartan posibilidades, mil gracias por tu review), **Sombrillita, Silver Moonlight-81, Ginny Potter W, Starligt, Sailor Angel7, TaNiTaLoVe, Viento (**No me gusta mucho Haruka como para hacer eso y si hotaru le hizo esa promesa a ese alguien, estoy segura de que ya diste con que personaje del pasado es, mil gracias por tu review y por tu correo), **Moon-Chiba**


	10. Deseo

**La otra cara**

**X**

**"Deseo"**

Por: Jenny Anderson

Observaron un momento a Darién en completo silencio, las palabras dichas por el, fueron una sorpresa para todas, excepto para la más joven quien observaba el vacío con miedo, quien veía como las cosas se desarrollaban y no podía hacer nada para detenerlas.

-"Ella lo entenderá"- dijo de pronto Amy, sabia que lo que Endymion había hecho era cruel, pero si Haruka tenia razón y lo había hecho para proteger a Serenity entonces, ellas no tenían por que juzgarlo

-"Ahora me odia"- dijo Darién, llevándose las manos al rostro en un gesto de dolor, había demasiado miedo y era mucha su desesperación de solo imaginar que Serena, su Serena lo despreciara, el no podía, no podía soportar algo así, moriría primero antes de perder a la chica, el no era tan fuerte como todos pensaba, era Serena quien le daba su fortaleza y si la perdía, si la perdía simplemente mundo ya no tendría sentido para el, por que el vivía, para y por, Serena.

Sabia que aveces no era muy expresivo, para la amaba, loca y desesperadamente, y la sola idea de perderla, lo atemorizaba más que cualquier otra cosa, la sola idea de verse reflejado en esos ojos y mirar odio, lo aterrorizaba, y sabia que si Serena lo miraba con odio, el moriría.

-"Ella no puede odiarte, te ama demasiado"- dijo Mina mirándolo compasiva, ella sabia lo que era sacrificarse por amor, ella lo sabia a la perfección, y aun le dolía el pecho lagunas veces, había dejado su vida en Londres, había fingido su propia muerte para la felicidad de la persona que amaba, si cuando amas te entregas y haces todo para que esa persona sea feliz¿No era justificado el comportamiento de Endymion, después de todo había actuado impulsado por el amor que sentía por Serenity, el amor que lo hacia desear su bienestar ante todo y todos.

-"Existe la misma distancia del odio al amor que del amor al odio"- dijo el, que parecía obstinado a perder las esperanzas pero era por que algo en su interior se lo decía algo dentro se lo gritaba

-"Ella te ama más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo"- dijo Reí -"Ella es capaz de morir por ti si es necesario"-

-"Ellas tienen razón, esa niña moriría por ti"- dijo Haruka -"Así que debe haber una explicación a esto"-

-"Mientras nos tienes a nosotras que te protegeremos"- dijo Lita

-"No lo recuerdan, ella dijo que la traición se pagaría caro"- dijo Yaten, para nada conmovido por la escena, tal ves por que no compartía el compañerismo de aquellas chicas o por que realmente para el aquel hombre era un perfecto desconocido, lo único cierto en todo eso, era la extraña actitud de Serena, pero no se preocupaba, por que el confiaba ciegamente en aquella rubia, que le había enseñado que la esperanza esta dentro de cada uno.

-"Tu no te metas"- dijo Mina furiosa, mirándolo fijamente, Yaten sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, en el mismo lugar que cuando había visto a aquel tipo besar a Mina, pero no entendía realmente el por que

-"Solo les recuerdo sus palabras, es todo"- dijo el escupiendo las palabras de manera fría, como hacia siempre

-"No empecemos a pelear entre nosotros"- dijo Taiki -"Tiene que haber una explicación, ya verán que todo se resolverá"-

Darién lo observo fijamente, algo en su interior le decía que eso jamas pasaría.

**X - X - X**

-"No puedes pedirme eso, pídeme lo que quieras pero eso no"- dijo Seiya mirando fijamente a la chica

-"Seiya, solo puedo confiar en ti, y tienes que saber que lo haré con o sin tu ayuda"- dijo ella sosteniendo en sus manos, aquella estrella que tanto simbolizaba para ella

-"Esta bien"- dijo el resignado -"Pero no hay otra manera?"-

Ella movió la cabeza en señal negativa

-"Todo esto es mi culpa Seiya, y seré yo quien le ponga fin"-

-"Cuanta conmigo Bombón, pero no me pidas que en ese momento me quede simplemente mirando por que no lo haré"-

-"Lo harás"- dijo ella -"Y te cercioraras de que todo salga como yo lo he planeado"-

-"Tanto lo amas?"- pregunto el, sabia que la respuesta lo lastimaría y aun así preguntaba

-"Más que a cualquier cosa en este mundo"- contesto ella, abriendo la estrella dejando que la música inundara el lugar, la música de ella y Darién, por un momento los ojos se le inundaron de lagrimas nuevamente

-"Es una melodía muy bonita"- dijo Seiya abrazándola -"Pero también muy triste"-

-"Es momento de comenzar Seiya"- dijo ella poniéndose en pie, ya no había lugar para la Serena indecisa y Llorona de antes

-"Yaten y Taiki ellos..."-

-"No deben saberlo Seiya, esto solo es algo que sabremos tu y yo"- dijo ella

El asintió levemente, mirándola con dolor, Bombón era muy cruel al hacerlo cargar el solo con aquella responsabilidad, era muy cruel, por que se lo había pedido por que sabia que la amaba, era muy cruel, por que el la ayudaría, para que el que venciera fuera aquel hombre que tanto detestaba, y sin embrago, un cuando había podido negarse, sabia que estaría con la rubia, aun que ella fuera la mismo infierno, por que la amaba, la amaba como jamas creyó que podía amar a alguien.

salieron de la recamara, observaron el aire de tensión que había entre las sailors y aquellos otros que se habían unido a ellas

-"Que bueno que has salido"- dijo Haruka ignorando el hecho de que Seiya hubiera estado con ella en la recamara -"¿por que no quieres pelear contra Ariadna?"- demando

-"Por que esta es una pelea que solo le concierne a la tierra"- dijo ella encarando a su Sailor -"Y que quede claro Haruka, no tolerare la traición"- dijo con voz firme que nadie reconoció como suya

-"Me odias no es así?" - pregunto Darién mirándola desde el sofá, había tanto dolor en sus ojos, que a Serena se le partio el corazón de solo verlo

-"No"- contesto ella -"Pero creo que es momento de terminar esta farsa"- dijo, aprovecharía el estado de Darién, para comenzar el plan aun que su propio corazón muriera en el proceso

-"a que te refieres?"- pregunto el mirándola fijamente

-"Hace mucho, que no siento nada por ti"- dijo, todas la observaron con incredulidad, Darién con dolor

-"No es verdad"- dijo el poniéndose en pie para tocarla, ella se aparto

-"Es cierto"- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente, intentando que la mascara de indiferencia que se había puesto no se destruyera en cualquier momento

-"Tu me amas"- dijo el y la beso

Serena tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para no entregarse a ese beso, para no olvidar todo el plan que había trazado, para no caer de nuevo a los pies de aquel hombre, que tanto amaba, y por quien respiraba, sin embargo justamente por que lo amaba, sabia que lo que estaba haciendo era lo mejor para ellos.

-"No"- dijo alejándolo de ella, mirándolo con desprecio -"Alguna ves te ame si"- dijo mirando hacia el suelo -"Te ame mucho"-

-"Aun me amas"- dijo el

-"Darién, yo no quería enamorarme de alguien más"- dijo mirándolo fijamente, intentando que sus ojos trasmitieran lo que ella quería que transmitieran , intentando no sucumbir ante el dolor en la mirada del hombre

-"De quien?"- pregunto el

-"De mi"- dijo Seiya dando un paso acercándose a la rubia, tomándola de la mano y entrelazando los dedos con los de ella

Darién lo observo fijamente, había detestado a ese chico desde que lo conoció, había detestado a el hombre que se había enamorado de su novia en su ausencia, lo había detestado por que sabia, que Serena podía enamorarse de él, y ahora su temor se hacia realidad

-"Estas mintiendo"- dijo el mirándola fieramente

-"Creí que te amaba, de verdad, me dolía el pecho el pensar en Seiya, pero yo creí que te amaba, pero ahora, ahora que lo he visto de nuevo me he dado cuenta"- dijo ella, muriendo también como lo hacia Darién ante cada una de sus palabras

Las otras personas en la habitación se miraron extrañados, algunos molestos, otros sorprendidos, unos más perspicaces, todas las miradas estaban puestas en Seiya, quien abrazo a Serena fuertemente, pasando sus brazo por su cintura

-"El acaba de llegar no puedo creerte"- dijo Darién

Serena se encontraba desesperada, como ultimo recurso desesperado se giro para quedar de frente a Seiya y lo beso, Seiya la abrazo fuertemente cerrando los ojos, sabia que todo era una farsa pero no podía evitar emocionarse ante ese toque, no podía evitar que su corazón latiera desbocado ante aquel tacto que tanto había deseado, sabia que era mentira, pero por unos segundos el cerro los ojos y disfruto.

Serena se sentía fatal, casi podía escuchar el corazón de Darién romperse y su propio corazón junto con el de él.

-"_Solo quiero que comprendas que sin darme cuenta, me enamore de ti como no tienes idea"-_

se separo de Seiya al escuchar aquellas palabras en su mente, lo miro fijamente, olvidando por un momento su actuación¿Por que, por que esas palabras se repetían en su mente con tanta insistencia

-"Me odias tanto que quieres matarme"- dijo Darién mirándola fijamente, reprimiendo las inmensas ganas que tenia que golpear a Seiya hasta matarlo

-"No te odio, pero tampoco te amo"- dijo ella apretando las manos de Seiya que estrechaban su cintura

-"Y que quieres que haga Serena, tu eres todo mi mundo, tu eres todo lo que soy, esperas que me quede conforme con esa explicación, esperas que me resigne a perderte sin luchar"- grito le hombre golpeando la pared en un intento por descargar todas las emociones que lo ahogaban

Se veía tan derrotado, tan temeroso

-"Quiero que me digas si estas de acuerdo en que traiga de nuevo a tus generales?"- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente

-"Para que¿Que caso tiene luchar contra Ariadna si te he perdido"- dijo el mayor sentándose en el sillón y llevando las manos al rostro para comenzar a sollozar

Serena quiso acercarse a él y abrazarlo, sin embrago el agarre de Seiya se lo impidió, no podía enojarse con el, por impedirle el caminar hacia Darién, después de todo, esas habían sido sus propias ordenes, pero dolía tanto el ver al hombre que amaba sollozar de esa manera

-"Estas loca o que?"- pregunto Haruka golpeando la mejilla derecha de Serena, sin creer las palabras de la rubia sin querer creer todo lo que había visto

**X - X - X**

Setzuna observo con dolor la puerta del tiempo, se había sellado

y ella con todo su poder era incapaz de abrir aquellas puertas, sabia que tenia que ir a visitar a su princesa, preguntar que estaba pasando

-"Hola Plut"- escucho una voz a su espalda, se giro sorprendida, era imposible que ella estuviera ahí, pero la Luna en su frente no le daba lugar para dudar más

-"Hola guardiana"- escucho una segunda voz, observo al hombre también impresionada¿Eran ellos los causantes del cierre de las puertas del tiempo?

-"Príncipe"- dijo ella haciendo una reverencia, sin creer aun que aquellas dos figuras estuvieran ahí

-"A mi no me saludas, mi querida Plut"- dijo la mujer

-"No sabia que estaba aquí, majestad"- dijo ella también haciendo una reverencia, sin saber por que el miedo crecía en su interior

-"Dimitri y yo recordamos hace poco"- dijo la rubia

Setzuna la contemplo fijamente, ella no sabia, no estaba enterada de que ellos estaban ahí y si su memoria no le fallaba, la mujer que estaba ahora frente a ella, había querido darle a sus hijos una vida diferente arrepentida de sus pecados¿Era acaso que se había arrepentido, o simplemente que no lo había recordado

-"Sabes mi hija me ha traicionado"- dijo ella

-"A que se refiere?"- pregunto La guardiana

-"Que mi Hermana, pretende ceder la tierra sin pelear"-

-"Acaso hay algo que no sepa?"- pregunto Plut

-"¿Como, Uranus no te informo, Ariadna a despertado"- Setzuna se llevo una mano a su boca ante la revelación, eso era imposible, eso era... el sufrimiento para su princesa

-"Pero yo creí que ella"- comenzó a decir la guardiana de la puerta

-"Ella no tenia por que despertar"- dijo Dimitri mirando a Plut fijamente

Setzuna lo miro aun más, no podía creer que aquel hombre con el que estaba hablando fuera la reencarnación de Dimitri, no podía creerlo, ella había visto a ese hombre innumerables veces, cerca de su princesa y sus amigas, y jamas creyó que se tratara del príncipe de la luna

-"Entiendes que el despertar de Ariadna, pone en peligro no solo la vida de mi hija, si no el Tokio de cristal"-

¿Como era posible que esa mujer supiera del Tokio de cristal?

¿Como era posible que hubiera recordado?

Setzuna no podía contestar

-"Querida Plut, necesito que vayas con mi hija y te asegures que no haga ninguna estupidez, no cuando estamos tan cerca de conseguir lo que siempre habíamos deseado"-

-"Como usted ordene, majestad"- dijo la guardiana en una reverencia

**X - X - X**

-"Déjala Haruka"- pidió Darién tomando entre sus manos la muñeca de la rubia, no podía permitir que nadie lastimara a su princesa, aun que ella no lo quisiera, aun que ella le hubiera causado el mayor dolor del mundo

-"Pero..."- comenzó a decir la Sailor del Viento

-"Eres feliz Serena?"- pregunto el hombre sin dejar terminar a la mujer a quien aun sostenía de la muñeca

-"No"- contesto ella -"Por que mis sentimientos están provocando todo esto" dijo ella mirando a Haruka -"Pero quiero ser feliz"- grito

-"No te importa el futuro, nuestro futuro, Rini"-

La sola mención de aquel nombre basto, para que Serena sintiera todas las fuerzas abandonarla, y que su fuerza menguara con respecto a aquel plan que había trazo, sin embrago, el amor que sentía por Darién, por el hombre frente a ella, le dio las ultimas fuerzas para la puñalada final

-"Yo deseo mi felicidad¿Como tener una hija contigo, si no te amo?"- dijo Mirándolo -"Como condenar a una hija a eso¿Quieres eso?"- pregunto mirándolo -"Quieres que este contigo pensando en otro"-

Darién la observo sin reconocerla, sin embrago sabia cual era la respuesta a esas preguntas, por que solo había una a todas esas interrogantes que le había hecho, la que hasta ese día era su novia

-"No"- dijo el -"No quiero que estés conmigo pensando en otro"- la tomo de la mano separándola de Seiya -"Pero voy a pelear por ti"- dijo el a su oído -"Te amo demasiado como para perderte"-

_"Yo también te amo demasiado como para perderte Darién, entiéndelo por favor y perdóname"_ penso Serena mirándolo

-"Ahora que la tengo no dejare que me la arrebates Darién"- dijo Seiya atrayendo de nuevo a la rubia hacia sus brazos

-"Como traeremos a mis generales?"- pregunto Darién sin hacer caso de las palabras del joven, mirando a Serena Fijamente

-"Esperaba que preguntaras eso"- dijo ella con una sonrisa, ignorando el dolor interno, como lo había hecho Darién

el cristal de plata brillo, y toda la habitación se cubrió con aquel poder, las Sailors eran incapaces de ver atreves de todo ese resplandor, solo Serena y Darién observaban el vacío

-"Necesito que me ayudes"- dijo ella el entendió inmediatamente el mensaje

Se puso tras ella, abrazándola como tantas veces atrás lo había hecho, ayudándola con su energía para que el cristal brillara aun más

Cuatro cuerpos aparecieron frente a ellos, parecían dormidos

-"Por favor cristal de plata, vuélvelos a la vida"- fue su deseo

los cuatro hombres frente a ellos abrieron los ojos confundidos

Hotaru se llevo las manos al pecho, sus temores se estaban volviendo realidad

**X - X - X**

-"Lo sientes?"- pregunto Axel a Eriol

-"Si"- dijo este ultimo

-"Esa es la energía de la princesa de la luna"- dijo Itan

-"Pero no es solo eso, existen nuevas presencias, los cuatro generales de mi hermano han despertado"- dijo Juliet mirándolos -"Y ellos no son tan débiles como las Sailors"-

-"Que te parece si vamos a saludarlos"- pregunto Alex

-"Ellos también nos traicionaron, ayudaron a Endymion a eliminarnos"- dijo Satoru

-"Y todos sabemos que la traición se paga con la muerte no es verdad?"- pregunto Juliet

-"Los haremos pagar, no te preocupes"- dijo Itan

Eriol observo por la ventana, sentía algo extraño en su pecho, como si alguien lo llamara como si alguien compartiera su angustia, pero no lograba saber quien era, una visión fugaz paso por sus mente haciéndolo caer.

-"Eriol"- gritaron sus amigos

-"Saturn"- murmuro el, el dolor de cabeza haciéndose insoportable, varias imágenes pasando por su mente de manera vertiginosa

_"Si tu y yo peleamos uno contra el otro, lo único que obtendremos será la muerte"- dijo la mujer frente a él_

_-"Si tu y yo ocupamos todo nuestro poder podemos acabar con el sistema solar entero"- dijo el, mirando la luna_

_-"Podríamos poner fin a esta locura"- dijo ella_

_-"Pero no lo haremos verdad Hermana?"- pregunto el mirándola_

_-"Tu amas demasiado a la tierra y yo adoro a la luna"- _

_-"Lo se Saturn, pero también se que tarde o temprano tendremos que enfrentarnos"- dijo el_

_-"Será un honor morir a tu lado"- dijo ella_

**Notas de la autora:**

La verdad es que las cosas se ponen cada ves para difíciles, espero que les guste este capitulo, sentí que podía haber más en la escena Serena/Darién, cuando ella le dice que no lo ama, pero sentí que Darién es más inteligente y no haría una escena si no que buscaría la mera de ganarla de nuevo, no se creo que pense que quedaba mejor así que con más drama, pero ustedes tiene la ultima palabra, espero saber su opinión.

gracias a **Moon-chiba **(Pues ya sabes que hizo Serena, espero al menos haberte sorprendido en eso) **Sailor Angel7, smcg2 **(No creo que realmente hayan cambiado, simplemente que cada uno toma sus propias decisiones) **Silver Moonlight-81, Umi Kou, GabYxA, Starligt, Viento (**Tienes más o menos el plan claro, aun que no puedo revelar más detalles), **Gabriela(**me gustaria que me dijeras el por que, es la trama o mi forma de redactar, gracias por tu opinion)

Por sus Reviews que me animan y me ayudan de verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón, vean mis videos, me despido nos leemos pronto si no es aquí en La apuesta o en soy Yo.

un beso

Jenny Anderson


	11. Amelia

**La otra cara**

**XI**

**"Amelia"**

Por: Jenny Anderson

Las chicas se habían puesto delante de Darién y Serena como una acto de reflejo, mirando amenazadoras a los cuatro hombres parados frente a ellas, sin olvidar ni un momento lo que había sufrido por culpa de ellos, Darién los observaba con sentimientos mezclados, por una parte sabia que había sido gracias a ellos y Beryl que había recordado su otra vida, que era gracias a ellos, quien había vuelto a encontrar a Serenity, pero al mismo tiempo, también sabia que había sido por ellos en primer lugar por lo que había perdido a su princesa, no sabia que era lo que pasaba por la mete de aquellos hombres que en el pasado llamaba amigos.

Seiya, Yaten y Taiki se encontraban listo para proteger a la rubia en cualquier momento, algo en aquellos hombres no les gustaba nada

Neflyte, Zoisite, Malachite y Jadeite, miraron a las jóvenes frente a ellos, de diferentes maneras, Jadeite las miro con odio, recordaba claramente como aquellas niñas lo habían hecho fracasar, como esas niñas habían sido las causantes de la ira de Beryl, de que el terminara encerrado en aquel cofre por todo ese tiempo, Neflyte recordaba su muerte, recordaba haber muerto en manos de Zoisite quien se suponía era su aliado, además recordaba con demasiado dolor a Molly, no sabia exactamente que sentía, solo Zoisite y Malachite reconocían al hombre frente a ellos como Endymion, como no recordarlo, si había estado de su lado para derrotar a las sailors, si el mismo Zoisite lo había llevado frente a Beryl.

Solo Malachite sabia quien era el realmente, sabia lo que había pasado, que eran unos traidores, por que el hombre frente a ellos, en el pasado, un pasado que Beryl había modificado, era su príncipe, su amo, el no volvería a cometer los mismo errores, por mucho que supiera que el hombre frente a él, no merecía ser llamado príncipe.

-"Majestad"- murmuro el poniéndose de rodillas, Zoisite lo miro asombrado, sin embargo no dudo en ponerse de rodillas al igual que Malachite, los otros dos los siguieron, con recelo, sin embargo, no podían arriesgarse solos, no podían intentar una rebelión, no ahora que les habían dado una segunda oportunidad

Los ojos de Malachite no perdían de vista el pálido rostro de la princesa de Luna, era ella, siempre había sido ella la causante de todos sus problemas, era ella la verdadera culpable del desastre del pasado, y por eso, el estaba dispuesto a eliminarla

Era mucho lo que trasmitieron ambas miradas, desconfianza, desafió, desprecio, Serena no comprendía el por que, pero no podía apartar los ojos de aquel general, no podía hacerlo, lo miraba con la misma intensidad con la que el la miraba a ella.

Jadeite y Neflyte miraban a Darién con extrañeza, como si no comprendieran el por que esa nueva oportunidad, el por que estaban arrodillados, el por que de su regreso, Darién saco de entre sus ropas la rosa roja que simbolizaba su poder, brillo un instante, envolviendo a los 4 hombres quienes inmediatamente reconocieron aquella calidez que lo envolvía, aquel poder, ni Malachite, ni Zoisite se sorprendieron.

Ese era el poder del príncipe de la tierra, los recuerdos comenzaron a bullir en sus cabezas, los cuatros recordaron el por que de su traición a Endymion, sin embargo sabían que podía enmendar los errores del pasado , el resplandor termino y los cuatro hombres reconocieron al hombre frente a ellos, como su gobernante, como su príncipe, no pensaban fallar de nuevo, sin embargo los cuatro pares de ojos se clavaron en Serena, ellos los miro solo un momento, no necesito de más para darse cuenta que ellos habían entendido lo mismo que ella, sabia que ellos habían llegado a la misma conclusión que ella.

-"Ariadna y sus generales han despertado"- dijo Darién sin rodeos, observando en los ojos de Malachite y Zoisite la sorpresa, ellos eran los únicos de sus generales que sabían la verdad de la muerte de Ariadna, y se sentía vulnerable ante sus miradas, los cuatro hombres intercambiaron miradas en silencio, recordando el cariño hacia la chica, hacia su bella princesa, Malachite apretó los puños a sus costados al recordarlo, la emboscada contra los guardianes de Ariadna, la sangre corriendo por sus manos miro a Darién una vez más.

_"La princesa murió a manos de unos bandidos"_

MENTIRA

El lo sabia, había muerto bajo las manos de su propio hermano, bajo aquella hoja de aquella espada que simbolizaba su propia tierra.

-"Que es lo que desea que hagamos?"- pregunto Jadeite, quien no había participado en aquella matanza, pero que no dudaba de la palabra de Malachite

-"Necesito su ayuda para pelear contra ella"- contesto el príncipe

-"A cambio de que?"- Pregunto Zoisite, mirándolo fijamente

-"Mercenarios"- pensó Mina, mirándolos fijamente al igual que Haruka

-"De sus vidas"- dijo Hotaru mirándolos fijamente

Serena observo a las chicas, para después posar su vista en Darién y por ultimo en Malachite, no, esos hombres estaban pensando en otra cosa, un escalofrió subió por su columna, al notar que Darién estaba dispuesto a dar lo que pidieran.

_"A que lo estas obligando"_ pensó con amargura

-"Me parece que no están en posición de amenazarnos"- dijo Jadeite -"son ustedes lo que piden nuestra ayuda"-

-"Sin embargo"- comenzó Malachite -"Tenemos una deuda pendiente, con usted, con la tierra, y estaremos a su lado"- dijo inclinándose frente al hombre -"Con usted príncipe Endymion hasta la muerte"- dijo poniéndose de rodillas, los otros lo imitaron sin titubear.

-"Pónganse de pie"- demando Darién, los cuatro hombres lo obedecieron

Serena cerro los ojos, los dados acababa de ser hechazos y ella no quería saber el resultado, pero invariablemente este la afectaría

-"Vámonos"- ordeno a sus Sailors -"Esto es un asunto entre Endymion y sus generales"- dijo

Malachite la observo en silencio, la mirada de la joven era la misma que la de un preso resignado a escuchar su sentencia, sonrió con amargura, al parecer la rubia había visto el futuro con más claridad que su propio príncipe.

**X - X - X**

La galaxia Andrómeda, Es el objeto visible a simple vista más alejado de la Tierra. Está a 2,9 millones de años luz de distancia de la tierra, se dice que esta galaxia se acerca hacia la vía Láctea y que podría colisionar con esta.

La gobernante de esta galaxia se llama Amelia, su belleza no tiene rival con la de ninguna mujer en esta galaxia, su poder solo rivaliza con su belleza, ha gobernado Andrómeda por muchos años, como guerrera de la paz, Reina de Phantom, el planeta más brillante de su galaxia, desde su nacimiento, Amelia supo cual era su responsabilidad.

Existían más guerreras y guerreros, pero ella era la más fuerte de todos, la reina suprema, la reina de todas las reinas, sin embargo el brillo de su estrella estaba a punto de desaparecer, era momento de que durmiera el sueño profundo y reparador que los hijos de Andrómeda hacían cuando llegaba el momento para abrir los ojos cuando su brillo fuera reestablecido.

sin embargo Amelia sabia que la estrella que tenia que gobernar después de ella se encontraba perdida, desde hacia muchos años atrás, cuando la vía Láctea yacía bajo el gobierno de Andrómeda, Héctor había partido rumbo a la tierra como embajador, intentando que el concilio reunido ahí, desistiera de una guerra absurda contra Andrómeda, esa había sido la ultima vez que lo habían visto en Andrómeda.

Héctor, donde quiera que estuviera tendría que estar despertando, eso pasaba en Andrómeda, se renacía una y otra ves, pero una ves que les llagaba el tiempo de gobernar su conciencia despertaba y ahora era el turno de que Héctor, subiera al trono de nuevo, que guiara a Andrómeda, Amelia estaba cansada y los otros posibles gobernantes aun no habían despertado, seria catastrófico si el orden se rompiera.

-"Mi señora Amelia"- llamo una joven de traje rojo entrando en la amplia sala

-"Que sucede Alma?"- pregunto la mujer clavando en ella sus serenos ojos miel

-"Sailor Galaxia se ha movido de su posición"- dijo la joven -"Y Sailor Plut a abandonado las puertas del tiempo"-

Amelia observo por la ventana su jardín, mantenían a las Sailor continuamente vigiladas, estas eran criaturas poderosas pero carentes de sentido común, la ultima ves que Galaxia había abandonado su lugar, había sido la llamada guerra de las Sailors, Galaxia había estado robando las semillas estelares, de la vía Láctea y su galaxia, había estado vigilando que no se atreviera a entrar, Amelia sabia que su poder era mucho mayor que el de cualquier Sailor, cualquier hijo de Andrómeda poseía mayor poder que cualquier hijo de la vía láctea, excepto de una.

Serenity, la princesa cuyo brillo no tenia nada que ver con su galaxia si no con otra que jamás había visto

-"¿Que desea que hagamos mi señora?"- pregunto la joven impaciente ante el silencio de la mujer

.-"Nada"- contesto -"Han encontrado el brillo de Héctor?"-

La joven movió la cabeza en señal negativa

-" hace poco uno de los heraldos dijo haber sentido su energía, pero fue solo un minuto"-

-"Significa que esta recordando, entonces estará aquí para la coronación"- dijo ella sonriendo

-"Mi señora de verdad no piensa hacer nada, en cuanto a la movilización de energías en la vía Láctea?"-

-"Si esos salvajes quieren destruirse no veo por que no habríamos de dejarlos hacerlo"- dijo Amelia

-"Pero señora, podrían atacarnos"- la Juventud de Alma la traicionaba, tenia miedo, miedo de aquellas Sailors

-"que lo intenten, ninguno de ellos lograran jamás derramar una sola gota de nuestra sangre"- Amelia estaba segura, por que ella conocía mejor que nadie la verdad de la vía Láctea

-"Señora, pero esa otra energía..."- dijo Alma, recordando aquellas dos estrellas que comenzaron a brillar recientemente con más fuerza que antes

-"No te preocupes por ella, solo esta cometiendo los mismo errores del pasado"- dijo Amelia sonriendo, eso era la diferencia entre ellos y esos salvajes que jamás aprendían de su pasado

-"Y si ellos tienen al señor Héctor?"- pregunto la joven

-"De ser así, acabaremos con todos, no quedara uno en pie"- Dijo Amelia con las pupilas llenas de frialdad, Andrómeda detestaba la guerra, pero había veces que este era el único método para llegar a la paz.

**X - X - X**

Alex observo a Eriol quien dormía profundamente luego de aquel misterioso ataque, no sabia el por que pero intuía que Eriol les estaba ocultando algo muy importante, no quería juzgar a su amigo, pero sabia que de los cuatro el era el más reservado, sabia que era él, el guardián personal de Ariadna.

Existían 8 guerreros que protegían la tierra, sin contar a los guardias que siempre se encontraban que los Reyes que tenían que haber sido al menos 5 aun que de eso no estaba seguro, lo que si sabia era que existían 8 más poderosos, Malachite era el líder, jefe de la guardia Real, el siempre estaba en palacio, planeando estrategias, cuidando de manera directa a la familia real, si algún intruso lograba pasarlos a todos lo cual era improbable tendrían que pelar con el.

Los guerreros que protegían la tierra de ataques de externos eran Etram, Sunev, Zoisite y Neflyte, ellos cuatro eran una barrera infranqueable contra cualquier intruso del sistema solar, pero si algún intruso pasaba aquella barrera aun quedaban tres más, Ío, Febe y Jadeite.

Febe y Jadeite cada uno guardián personal de Ariadna y Endymion respectivamente, Ío incondicional de Malachite y jefe de la guardia de la princesa Ariadna.

Como habían surgido loas bandos, no lo recordaba simplemente cuatro de ellos habían jurado lealtad a Ariadna mientras que los otros cuatro lo habían hecho a Endymion, así había quedado sellado su destino, los cuatro que habían jurado fidelidad a Ariadna habían muerto en una emboscada por sus colegas, aquellos que también habían jurado proteger la corona

De pronto Juliet los miro fijamente

-"Los generales le han jurado fidelidad nuevamente"- dijo

-"Entonces eso quiere decir?"- pregunto Itan

-"Que en cualquier momento aparecerá mi espada"- dije ella mirando sus manos -"Que pronto comenzaremos la guerra"-

-"Entonces este es el preludio, la guerra por la tierra comenzara en cuanto tengas en tus manos tu espada"- dijo Alex

-"y será Saturn quien la traiga a ti"- dijo Eriol despertando

**Notas de la autora**

Había tardado mucho en actualizar pero al fin aquí tiene el capitulo, aquí hay muchas pistas de lo que pasara en los siguientes, los que me conocen estoy segura de que después de leerlo ya sabrán para donde va la historia, Amelia es un personaje importante para la historia y creo que más de una sabrá quien es a quien esta buscando, gracias a **Viento **(Después de este capitulo estoy segura que ya sabrás aun más datos sobre el plan, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero no decepcionarte con el capi. ) **Sailor Angel7, Ginny Potter W, Silver Moonlight-81, Starligt, Yamiana **(Gracias por tus porras, espero que este capi te guste) **Eliza**( Bueno el capitulo 11 te habrá dado muchas pistas, mil gracias por tu comentario) **Moon Chiba **(Gracias por tu porras y por tus ánimos, no te preocupes, alguna de esa gente me hace querer escribir mejor, lo cual espero estar logrando, espero que el capitulo te guste, y gracias) **DaniSeren, GabYxA, Pola Kaiou, Satorichiva.**

He andado un poco corta de tiempo a pesar de ya estar en vacaciones, por eso tardare en contestar sus reviews, pero contestare todos, de esta y de la apuesta, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por su apoyo de verdad se los agradezco.


	12. Preludio

**La otra cara**

**XII**

**"Preludio"**

Por: Jenny Anderson

Habían salido de aquel edificio y habían caminado durante algunos minutos, hasta llegar a un parque, las chicas cruzaban miradas de desconcierto unas con otras, mientras lanzaban fugases miradas a la que caminaba delante de ellas, sin vacilación. Ahora se habían detenido y todas las miradas estaban en un solo punto.

Cada una de ellas observaba a Serena fijamente, quien observaba el cielo sin hacer caso a sus preguntas, sin contestarlas, para todas era como tener las piezas de un enorme rompecabezas y tirarlas al suelo para que estas se acomoden por arte de magia, tenían que formar aquel rompecabezas sin una guía, ya que no sabían que era lo que formaban aquellas piezas, y la que lo sabia simplemente se encontraba en silencio.

-"Por que los dejamos solos?"- pregunto Lita una vez más, sin embargo de nuevo fue el silencio el que le respondió, mientras el viento comenzaba a correr y las hacia estremecerse

-"Por que Serena?"- pregunto esta vez Haruka

Hotaru bajo la vista al suelo, por que ella sabia la respuesta a aquella pregunta, sin embrago Haruka, la había dirigido a la persona equivocada, la persona que había tomado su decisión, sin consultarlo con nadie, solo con su corazón, apretó los puños a sus costados, con rabia, sintiendo de pronto que odiaba a aquella que había llamado durante tanto tiempo amiga y princesa.

-"¿No piensas contestarnos?"- pregunto Rei cruzando el escaso espacio que la separaba de la rubia y tomándola bruscamente del brazo para hacerla girarse y enfrentarlas, la mirada que le dirigió Serena la congelo

Congelo a todas realmente, los ojos azules de Serena eran fríos en esos momentos, sin dejar lugar a dudas de que no permitiría más ese interrogatorio y sobre todo que no pensaba contestar sus preguntas

-"Las cosas son así, las aceptan o se van así de simple"- dijo Serena

-"No puedes hacernos eso"- dijo Mina mirándola

-"Solo pido su lealtad"-

-"Tu sabes que la tienes"- dijo Michiru

-"Entonces no pregunten"-

-"Nos pides, una fe ciega en alguien a quien ya no reconocemos"- dijo Haruka

-"Les pido lealtad, al reino de la luna"-

-"El reino de la Luna ya no existe"- dijo Lita

-"Nadie les obliga"- dijo Serena dándoles la espalda de nuevo, mirando al cielo

-"Que pretendes con todo esto"- grito Lita -"Dejaste a Darien solo con ellos, y además no piensas hacer nada contra Ariadna"-

Serena cerro los ojos ante aquel nombre, era obvio que ellas no entendieran, pero lo harían llegaría el momento en que lo harían, aun que no seria ahora, y ella sabia que la obra ya había comenzado, era momento de que todos los actores tomaran su lugar en el escenario, ellas también tenían un gran papel, pero no le correspondía a ella decirlo.

-"Yo no puedo pelear"- dijo ella simplemente -"no puedo trasformarme en Sailor Moon"

El silencio reino por un momento entre todos los presentes, Yaten, Taiki y Seiya más haya de ellas, contemplando a la que ahora era su princesa, entendiendo algo más en aquellas palabras, eso no la habría detenido en el pasado, pero tampoco sabían el por que de sus palabras, sin embrago más acostumbrados que las sailors a recibir ordenes sin explicaciones no preguntaron mas, estaban acostumbrados a que se pidiera su lealtad sin hacer preguntas, y teniendo en cuenta, que conocían la manera de ser de la rubia, no necesitaron explicaciones, si ella creía que era lo mejor no tenían por que dudar.

-"Pero nosotros si podemos pelear"- Haruka había utilizado tal vez mas fuerza de la requerida en su declaración, pero le exasperaba que Serena no parecía reaccionar y que mirara el cielo como si no la hubiera oído -"soy una guerrera no puedes prohibirme pelear"- dijo dando una paso hacia atrás, dispuesta a dejar de ver a la rubia por que no estaba segura de sus actos

-"Te recuerdo que la líder aquí soy yo"- hablo Serena con voz fría sin mirar a Haruka, aun dándoles la espalda

-"Entonces tal vez deberíamos cambiar eso"- esta vez la voz había sido la de Rei, quien también miraba la espalda de Serena con algo parecido a la ira -"Por que nunca has demostrado saber exactamente lo que haces"-

Eso había sido un golpe bajo y la pelinegra lo sabia, pero por alguna razón la negación de Serena para pelear le había hecho sentirse llena de desesperación y de miedo, y una extraña opresión se había instalado en su pecho, estrujándolo.

-"¿Están poniendo en duda mi decisión?"- pregunto la chica con aquella extraña formalidad que había adoptado girándose para mirar fijamente a cada una de las chicas

-"Tienes que estar de acuerdo en que no puedes pedirnos que no ayudemos a Darien"- esta vez se trataba de Lita

-"Serena, tal vez si no dices el por que de tu decisión"- Mina observo a su amiga sin reconocerla del todo

Serena embozo una sonrisa, sin embargo dicho gesto no transmitió paz, o tranquilidad, fue como una mueca, que se había obligado a hacer sin sentirla

-"Les pido que confíen en mi sin explicaciones"- dijo mirándolas seriamente

-"No puedes pedirnos eso, No puedes pedirnos que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados, mientras esa intenta tomar la tierra"- grito Haruka

Serena la observo fijamente

-"Esa no es nuestra pelea"-

Rei, Lita, Haruka y Michiru hicieron una mueca de incredulidad, ante la respuesta de la rubia

-"Soy una guerrera, y voy a luchar"-

-"Abra un castigo para los traidores"- Serena odiaba hacer eso, odiaba tener que tomar aquella actitud, pero ellas tenían que aprender a confiar en sus decisiones

-"¿Quien es aquí una traidora Serena?"- no se había esperado aquellas palabras de los labios de Rei -"Tu vas a dejar a Darien solo, tu has terminado con el CUANDO EL MÁS TE NECESITA PARA LANZARTE A LOS BRAZOS DE SEIYA"-

Las palabras le habían dolido en el alma, por que Reí no comprendía el sacrificio que estaba haciendo por Darien. Solo por Darien, pero tampoco esperaba que la entendieran, había cosas que ellas no podrían comprender, por que tenían que sentir como ella, pero no por eso dolía menos, había esperado la reacción de Haruka pero no la de Rei

-"Ustedes están olvidando que antes que guerreras con Sailors"- la voz de Serena era pausada calmada, como si por dentro todas aquellas emociones no estuvieran derrumbándola -" y que como Sailors es su obligación obedecerme"-

-"Nunca lo hemos hecho, ¿por que empezar ahora?, siempre has sido una niña que nunca sabe que hacer en los momentos de vital importancia"- había sido ruda, había utilizado palabras que no quería utilizar, pero no entendía la actitud de Serena, por que la rubia siempre había confiando en ellas y siempre había pedido su opinión para actuar, y ahora les prohibía las cosas, les prohibía ayudar a su planeta

-"Justamente por que debo de dejar ser una Niña Uranus, además te recuerdo que han sido tu y Neptune quienes han tenido mas planes estupidos, o ya olvidaste la pelea con Galaxia?"- la observo fieramente -"No quiero que nadie muera en esta pelea y lamento decirte que si te inmiscuyes, no estaré ahí para rescatarte"-

La observaron fijamente, rescatarlas, al final cada uno de ellas sabia que las palabras eran verdad, Sailor Moon siempre había llegado al rescate, al rescate de cada situación, pero no por eso seguirían aquella orden sin saber exactamente el por que.

-"No te necesitamos, somos mas fuertes ahora que tu"-

-"¿Es esa tu decisión Uranus?"- pregunto calmada, como si la desintegración del grupo no doliera

-"Esa es nuestra decisión"- le dolía escuchar aquellas voces coreando la de Haruka, pero ya no había otra cosa que hacer, observo las pupilas llenas de determinación de Lita, la ira en Reí, la furia en Haruka, y Michiru parecía estar dispuesta a seguir a Haruka, aun contra su propia princesa

-"Que así sea entonces"- susurro mirando a las chicas sin expresión, pero por dentro sintiendo pena por lo que la obligarían a hacer, por que ella tenia que proteger a sus Sailors, debía hacerlo aun contra la voluntad de ellas mismas

-"Esperen..."- como siempre la lógica de Amy parecía querer arreglar la situación -"No debemos separarnos hay un enemigo y tenemos que estar unidas"-

-"Nosotros estaremos, en el mismo barco que Darien y sus generales"- Haruka mira a Serena retándola a contradecir sus palabras

-"Si abandonas a la luna para servir a la tierra, no puedo hacer nada"- las miro fijamente -"Pero recuerden que tendrán que pagar un castigo por su decisión"-

-"¡Que puede ser peor que quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras otros pelean nuestra batalla!"- de nuevo la voz de Reí -"Darien puede morir Serena, no lo entiendes"-

-"Las que no entienden son ustedes"- las observo fijamente -"En cuanto me den la espalda ya no habrá marcha atrás, quiero que estén concientes de eso"-

-"Quédate con tus títeres"- la mirada de Michiru fue directa para los tres chicos -"nosotros haremos lo que siempre hemos hecho"-

y aquellas cuatro mujeres se dieron media vuelta para alejarse del lugar, de nuevo hacia el edificio, al parecer para hablar con Darien, Serena suspiro con desanimo. Seiya, Yaten y Taiki intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas, había sido su imaginación o el fuerte brillo de estrellas que siempre había rodeado a aquellas chicas, se había desvanecido hasta ser simplemente el brillo de una persona normal, observaron a Serena interrogantes.

Esta ultima desvió la vista, no quería hablar de eso, no aun.

-"¿Alguien mas quiere irse?"- pregunto

Amy, Mina y Hotaru se miraron fijamente durante un rato antes de negar con lentitud dos de ellas demasiado asustadas ante la amenaza y una mas atada mas que nunca al pasado.

-"Bien, entonces vamos"- dijo caminando en la misma dirección en que habían caminado las otras

**X - X - X**

Juliet había sentido el estremecimiento de la tierra, los suaves susurros que llegaba a ella junto con el viento, la tierra intentaba decirle algo pero ella no era capaz de entender del todo las palabras.

-"Que pasa?"- pregunto Eriol mirándola

-"Algo acerca de la luna, pero no logro saber el que"- Murmuro cerrando los ojos, intentando captar con mas claridad aquel mensaje

-"Yo también ciento la inquietud de la tierra"- susurro Alex junto a Juliet

-"Tengo miedo"- murmuro la chica abriendo los ojos y fijando su vista en sus amigos

-"No tienes de que, estamos aquí, y no dejaremos que nada te pase"- Eriol la rodeo con sus brazos y la atrajo hasta el, mientras su mente viajaba al pasado, recordaba las espadas aquella noche, recordaba a Malachite antes de que todo fuera oscuridad

-"No es por eso"- susurro ella, sintiendo el estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Eriol

-"Entonces?"- pregunto Alex

-"No lo se, es un presentimientos, como si hubiera algo escondiéndose de nosotros, alguien aun mas poderosos que Serenity"-

-"Imposible"- susurro Alex

-"El dueño del cristal de plata es un ser poderoso, y al parecer el cristal fue heredado a Serenity"-

-"Es ella la persona con mas poder de la vía Láctea"- susurro Eriol, cuando aquel estremecimiento golpeo a los presentes en aquella sala

-"Sentiste?"- pregunto Alex a media voz observando tanto a Juliet como a Eriol

-"Si"- contesto Juliet adelantándose a Eriol

-"Acaban de degradar a alguien"- susurro Eriol

-"Presiento que fue obra de Serenity"-

-"Para que para poder ayudar a Endymion"-

-"No, ella esta de nuestra parte"- susurro Eriol -"La reencarnación de Serenity ama demasiado la tierra como para desear la guerra que se despertaría en caso de que ella luchara junto a Endimyion"- no sabia por que, pero tenia aquella seguridad desde que había recordado de donde provenían sus poderes

Juliet asintió levemente con la cabeza, sabia que había algo más en la decisión de su amiga, y aun cuando se alegraba de no tener que pelear contra ella no podía evitar aquel sentimiento que la embargaba, como si las piezas empezaran a acomodarse sobre un enorme tablero de ajedrez, donde solo el más astuto saldría vencedor, solo que ella no lograba entender, quienes serian los que moverían las piezas, le gustaba creer que ella, pero aquel sentimiento que había nacido en su pecho la obligaba a pensar que había más.

-"Ella puede escuchar mejor a la tierra que mi hermano"- susurro

-"El nunca fue bueno escuchando, solo obedeciendo"- dijo Alex

-"Estamos haciendo bien?"- pregunto Juliet

-"Que te dice la tierra"- susurro Eriol

-"Que si"-

X - X - X

-"No queremos a las Scouts interfiriendo en eso"- susurro Neflyte

-"Serian un estorbo para nuestros propósitos"- dijo Malachite -"Sus poderes, son inútiles aquí y lo sabes"-

-"No se de que se preocupan. Si ellas han decidido no pelear"-

-"Te equivocas- Lo decidió Serenity, pero ellas pueden intentar hacerlo"-

-"No dejarían sola a Serena"-

-"Pero existe una probabilidad de que lo hagan"-

-"No, no lo harán"-

-"Son guerreras príncipe, siempre lo fueron y lo serán"-

-"Puede que si, pero también se que le son leales a Serena y que no la dejaran sola"- no sabia por que, pero a pesar del dolor de saber que Serena no quería pelear junto a él, se sentía reconfortado de que ella no se inmiscuyera en aquella pelea, como si de aquella forma lograra que Serena estuviera a salvo de lo que fuera a suceder.

Por que prefería morir antes de ver dañada a Serena

-"Eres conciente de que esta será una pelea a muerte"-

Darien observo a los hombres, claro que era conciente lo había sido desde el primer momento en que había recordado a Ariadna, lo sabia desde el momento en que había decidido tener al margen de la pelea a Serena, desde el momento en que había decidido que las Sailor eran reemplazables

-"Lo soy"- contesto

-"También eres conciente de que a veces para ganar se necesitan hacer ciertos sacrificios?"-

Darien observo a los hombres sin entender del todo las palabras, pero entendiendo el por que de ellas

-"Soy conciente"- dijo mirándolos

-"Entonces, no vuelvas a buscar a Serenity"-

Antes de que pudiera contestar siquiera, antes de que lograra preguntar el por que de aquellas palabras, el sonido del timbre lo sobresalto

Observo a Neflyte caminar hacia la puerta, no espero observar a Haruka, Rei, Lita y Michiru tras ella

-"Hemos decidido que queremos pelear"- la voz de Haruka era clara e intensa y llevaba un poco de desafío, como si los desafiara a oponerse a su decisión

Darien observo la mirada intensa que le dirijo Malachite, mirada que claramente decía "Te lo dije", Darien quiso esbozar una sonrisa, pero le fue imposible, por que sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir no le agradaría a las mujeres.

-"Haruka, donde esta Serena?"- Pregunto acercándose a las mujeres que ya habían entrado al departamento

-"Eso no importa"- dio Rei

-"Se equivocan, importa, a mí me importa"-

Lita hizo una mueca como si las palabras de Darien fueran lo ultimo que esperaba, o como si la respuesta a la pregunta de Darien fuera una cosa desagradable

-"Realmente no importa"- esta vez la voz fue de Haruka, pero no tenían la fuerza que la rubia solía imprimirle a todas sus palabras, si no una especia de extraña resignación que Darien no entendió del todo

-"Que paso?"- pregunto el hombre

No necesito una respuesta, podía leerlo en los ojos de aquellas chicas, donde no solo había decepción, si no rabia y otro sentimiento que no terminaba de entender, también notaba que había algo más en ellas. Un extraño brillo que no tenían antes.

-"Ustedes no pueden ayudarnos para nada"- la voz de Malachite había sobresaltado a las mujeres

-"Les recuerdo que nosotros peleamos contra ustedes"- Lita miro a los hombres con los ojos verdes chispeantes

-"Una persona común y corriente no podría pelear nunca contra Ariadna"- Zyocite las miraba con una mezcla de burla e incredulidad

-"Nosotras no somos personas comunes y corrientes y lo saben"-

-"No eran personas comunes y corrientes"- Jedite las observo fijamente -"Por que en lo que a mi respecta ahora lo son"-

Darien tardo en procesar aquellas palabras, de manera conciente, por que de alguna manera, desde el momento en que sus ojos habían dado con la figura de las mujeres lo había sabido, solo que necesito que alguien lo dijera en voz alta para comprenderlo, por que Serena había dicho que habría un castigo para los que no acataran sus ordenes y parecía ser que ellas ya habían sido castigadas.

Pudo leer en los ojos de Haruka y Rei la rebeldía, se revelaban ante aquella idea aun cuando ya habían sido concientes del castigo, Michiru y Lita parecían no haberse dado cuenda, sin embrago parecían sospechar

-"La luna jamás perdono a los traidores"- la voz de Malachite volvió a escucharse -"No eran un reino amado si no temido"- se giro hacia las mujeres -"Todas las princesas de los planetas, fueron entregadas a la Luna, para evitar en lo posible un levantamiento contra la Luna, y ahora la misma luna en que tanto confiaban, les ha dado la espalda"-

-"Malachite"- pidió Darien

-"Es la verdad Príncipe, ella les a quietado sus poderes"-

Darien cerro los ojos, por que de alguna manera aquel acto, aquel simple acto le demostraba que Serena no era la misma Serena que el conocía que se estaba acercando a una persona que no conocía y que no sabía si llegaría a conocer, y el simple pensamiento lo lleno de angustia

-"Ella no haría eso"- grito Haruka, sin embrago Darien pudo leer la verdad en sus ojos, Haruka solo se resistía a la idea como solían hacerlo sus pacientes en el hospital, se resistían a las malas noticias, pero una parte de ellos, lo sabia.

-"Yo... no puedo sentir poderes en ustedes"- las miro esperando alguna reacción

-"Eso es por que ya no pertenecen a mis guardianas"- la voz de Serena, a pesar de ser suave había logrado sobresaltar a todos en la sala, sobre todo a las cuatro mujeres que parecían abrumadas y ahora la miraban con rabia

-"No puedes hacer eso..."- Comenzó Haruka

-"Se los advertí"- susurro Serena mirándolas, no había expresión alguna en su rostro -"Les dije que habría una castigo"-

-"No tienes derecho a"-

-"Lo tengo"- dijo ella simplemente -"Les recuerdo que soy la princesa y que su deber es conmigo antes que... "- no pudo terminar la frase por que Haruka se había arrojando contra ella, con toda la intención de golpearla

Yaten fue más rápido que ella, y detuvo su avanzada con rapidez mirándola desafiante

-"Atrévete a hacerlo de nuevo"- amenazo el chico mirando a la mujer

-"Como pueden protegerle después de lo que nos hizo"-

-"Las reglas eran claras Rei, si no pudieron seguirlas, ahora aténganse a las consecuencias"- Taiki las miraba desde el lado izquierdo de Serena -"Por que son guerreras y saben el valor de la lealtad"-

-"Y como olvidaron la lealtad"- Seiya salio tras Serena, sabia lo que tenia que decir, lo decía aun que no era conciente del por que, como estaba seguro le pasaba a Taiki y Yaten, era como si las palabras fueran implantadas en sus cabezas, solo que Seiya no estaba seguro de quien las había puesta ahí, creía que se trataba de Serena, pero tampoco estaba seguro -"También pueden olvidarse de sus poderes"-

Aquellas palabras las golpearon duramente, no esperaban aquel castigo de parte de Serena, de hecho no esperaban ningún castigo de parte de su rubia amiga, pero se había equivocado, era como descubrir a una Serena que ninguna de ellas conocían y a la que de alguna manera temían, aun cuando en apariencia la rubia no había cambiado.

-"Esta decisión no nos incumbe"- ese había sido Jedite, quien observaba a Serena con disimulo como dándole a entender a Serena que aprobaba su decisión

La rubia no le devolvió la mirada, por que sabía que si miraba en aquellos ojos, no podría ser capaz de continuar, por que vería al hombre que había odiado una vez y que ahora, eran parte indispensable de aquella avanzada, por que vería al hombre que pelearía contra una de sus amigas y no era capaz de resistirlo.

-"Príncipe, será mejor continuar nuestra platica en otro lado"- Malachite poso su brazo en el hombro derecho del hombre

Darien observo a Malachite antes de asentir con lentitud, de alguna manera sabia que era lo mejor, de alguna manera sabia que la decisión de Serena debía tener un por que, debía de tenerlo aun que no era capaz de entenderla del todo, camino hacia las salida, con los generales tras el, buscando la mirada de Serena, pero la chica no le dedico ninguna mirada se mantuvo obstinada mirando algún punto de la habitación.

Darien entonces observo a Rei, quien se veía pálida y apunto de entrar en shok, definitivamente aquella noticia las había tomado por sorpresa.

Serena escucho la puerta cerrarse, pero mantuvo la mirada fija en aquel punto, por que si no lo hacia así, se dejaría caer a causa de las lagrimas que amenazaban con desbordarla, por que el nudo en la garganta se había hecho aun mayor y ahora también se había posado en su estomago, pero no tenia tiempo para mostrarse débil, no cuando frente a ella, se erguía una furiosa Haruka.

-"¿Por que?"- la voz cargada de ira y de desconcierto, las pupilas llenas de lagrimas y rabia

-"Por que así es como debía ser"- aquella voz que no era la de Serena si no la de Sailor Plut entrando a la habitación

"_ahora es cuando todo empieza_"

Un pensamiento que no reconocía como suyo, pero que Hotaru supo que era verdad

X-X-X

Juliet ahora como Ariadna temblaba de frió irremediablemente, su corazón se agitaba al mismo tiempo en que lo hacían sus cabellos a causa del duro viento que azotaba aquella zona, tenía miedo mucho miedo, pero también sabia que no había otra manera de hacerlo, que no había otra manera de saber que era lo que había pasado, por que ella no tenia idea de lo que había pasado luego de su muerte, y antes de iniciar la pelea abiertamente contra aquel que en su otra vida había sido su hermano.

Delante de ella caminaban dos de sus amigos, ahora como sus guardianes, tras ellas caminaban los otros dos, esperaba que la decisión que había tomado fuera la correcta, no solo por ella, si no también por aquellos chicos que confiaban en su palabra ciegamente y que de alguna manera ya habían pagado con su vida aquella decisión, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el desenlace esta vez fuera distinto.

-"Es aquí"- murmuro Etram, señalando una extraña figura que se alzaba en medio de toda el hielo que cubría aquel polo

Ariadna observo con cuidado lo que parecía ser simplemente una figura de hielo en medio de más hielo, pero supo al igual que Etram que aquel era el lugar indicado

-"Si es aquí"- ese era Sunev mirando también el hielo que sobresalía

-"Beryl"- murmuro Ariadna al reconocer la forma del cabello rojizo de la que había sido su amiga en el pasado -"Debemos sacarla de aquí"-

-"Como?"- pregunto Ío

-"Veremos si la tierra ya sabe que estamos aquí"- murmuro ella poniendo su mano en el frió hielo

-"Se esta derritiendo"- murmuro Febe

Un peón más estaba a punto de tomar su lugar en aquel enorme tablero que estaba dispuesto para la batalla

_"Por que Dimitri todo esto, será de nosotros la familia Lunar, tuyo, mío y de Serenity"_

**Notas de la autora:**

Primero que nada una enorme disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, pero aquí ya tienen el capitulo, que ya esta marcando el pronto inicio de la batalla entre Endymion y Serenity, la descicion de Serena de quitar sus poderes a las Sailors que peleaban pelear, será el detonante de muchas nuevas cosas que pasaran, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, también espero sus comentarios y espero no tardar tanto para actualizar la próxima vez.

La contestación a sus reviews la podrán encontrar en mi blog


End file.
